The Fallen
by RainEndlessly
Summary: A girl is tossed into their world. As she goes on, she finds out that the life she has been living was false. Along her journey, she finds the many links that were left buried. Links that were held and links that were broken. SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

The Fallen

Chapter 1-Dreams Are Just Dreams Right?

Summary: Isabel was just a normal girl. All she had were her friends and her older brother, Dan. One day her life is turned upside down and now she has to live in the Naruto world. The people who once knew her wouldn't be able to recognize her the way she is now. Can she cope with this new change, losses, betrayal, and love?

Just something I thought up one day and wanted to actually put it down on computer. It'll be slow because it's introduction but it will get good around the sixth chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just the OCs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isabel's PoV

Screaming rang through my ears. The voices were clashing and the words weren't even near clear. When I heard actual words I opened my eyes and all I saw was darkness. I spun around trying to look for the source of the voices. That's what they were: voices and that's that. I caught all of the words and with every word, pain shot through me.

"Don't die on me just yet."

"Why did he have to die! It should have been me…"

"Foolish thinking."

"Don't give up!"

"Who did this to you?"

"I thought…"

"And to think you were-"

"What do you mean?"

"Believe it!"

"Let me go?"

"I believe in words not deeds."

"Well, she's a bit spirited."

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be."

"Good-bye."

"No…"

"Never again."

"You've always been loyal."

"Spirited one we came across eh?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Hikari!"

"Isabel!"

Xxxxx

"Isabel!" someone hissed shaking me.

"Five more minutes, yo," I protested. I rolled to one side. All I felt was air and next, the floor. Snapping my eyes open I heard roarings of laughter all around me. This is so not my day, yet again.

"Isabel would you stop sleeping in class," my teacher snapped. "You were one of my best students and you still are, but you're hardly paying attention."

"But I'm passing aren't I?" I asked annoyed. Personally, I don't care about my grades as long as I'm passing. "I'm just restless at night."

The teacher just stared at me. Ha, I've been here for half a year and I _still_ don't know what all my teacher's names are. Everyone was staring at me with pity, since I was dropping down low. Somehow I went from low, to everyone knowing my name. I sighed and got up off the floor and stood up. When the bell rang, I dashed for the door.

"Good thing I don't like bringing my things with me," I muttered. I kicked open my locker which only worked for me and grabbed my backpack.

"Izzy wait up!" I heard one of my friends, Skira yell. I'm so not going to wait and be in for another lecture. All I did was wave and started running through the halls.

This is not my greatest feat in the world but hey, it works for me. I really don't need all of this right now. Suddenly, I bumped into someone and fell backwards. Looking up I saw my friend, Geoff.

"Why don't you just tell her?" he asked.

"Because she won't listen to what I say," I snapped getting up. "All she does is rant on and on. It gets annoying actually." I turned back and saw her running towards me. "Sorry but I have to run. See ya later, Jersey Boy!"

Geoff just shook his head as I ran off. I always call him that when he wears a jersey. Usually, I would have stayed and talked to him, but now I'm a fugitive, running away from a lecture. Oh the joy of my life. When I was out of the door I slowed down a bit. Skira and her sister, Akira, have to take the bus. I almost screamed out my joy.

"Thanks for waiting," Geoff said behind me. "By the looks of this you forgot that we live right by each other."

I started to laugh a bit and slowed down to a walk. "Just needed to get away from Skira," I said. "She gets on my nerves when it's lecture time."

Geoff looked at me with sympathy. "All of us hate it when she does that," he pointed out.

"Yeah but she's been giving me these lectures," I said. "You know about how I need to sleep more. But these dreams are keeping me awake." 

"What are they about?" Geoff asked.

I paused for a moment. "Usually, they're just words that are being said by different people," I explained after awhile. "Some I recognize but I can't place them. My dreams are like a puzzle that's missing a whole bunch of pieces. Then again dreams are just dreams, right?"

Geoff looked at me for a moment. "Well some dreams we have for a reason. Maybe they're supposed to show you something," he suggested.

"Since when were you this smart?" I questioned.

"That's it," Geoff threatened. I laughed and started to run away. "Get back here!"

Risking a glance, I saw that he was majorly pissed. "Not on your life!" I shouted back.

Both of us have been friends since the fourth grade. I was short then and I still am. He's tall and he still is. We always love to joke around and have our fun in class, and I tell him everything. Once, we tried to go out with each other but it didn't work out, so we decided to stay best friends. You can say we're like brother and sister. Everyone knows us as the 'Mischievous Duo'. You can guess why for many reasons.

"Hey remember when I saved you when we played that one prank!" I yelled.

"That was only once!" Geoff protested. Whoa, almost got me by the leg there.

When I was nearing the neighborhood I sped up towards my house and got out my keys. Soon, I was there and was fumbling with my keys. Where's Dan when you need him?! Then, the door opened and fell through. I yelped and saw my big brother, Dan, looked at me, quizzically. All I did was cock my head towards Geoff who was nearly here.

"Oh," Dan said. He waited for me to get out of the way before closing the door.

WAM! "That outta hurt!" I yelled.

"You are so dead!" Geoff yelled.

I checked myself over. "I don't see myself dying!" I shouted back.

He paused for awhile and I heard him sigh. "See you tomorrow Spirit," Geoff called. He knows I hate that nickname. "Remember what I said."

I sighed and Dan was just shaking my head. Dan's my twenty-one year old brother. Our parents were killed somehow, and all of our other relatives seemed to have disappeared, without a trace. So, we're left alone in a small townhouse. Everyone knows about it, but I got over it, eventually.

"How was school?" Dan asked as I got up.

"I fell asleep again during last block," I muttered.

"Isabel, are you getting enough sleep?" he asked. "You've been a bit off lately."

"Just dreams Dan," I replied. "Nothing much to worry about."

Dan looked me over a bit and seem satisfied with the answer. "Okay if you say so. I'm off to work now. There's some stuff in the fridge so help yourself."

I nodded and watched as he walked through the door. He's been working in the mornings and afternoons. Somehow he never seems tired, and that always confused me. I would have just called out something but something stopped me. There was a feeling of this being the last time I'd ever see him. I'm usually wrong and I sure hoped so I was wrong right now.

When I closed the door my mind wandered the dreams. What Geoff said seemed to confirm something I didn't want to admit: these dreams were telling me something. I shook my head. All I dreamt about were people I knew and didn't know screaming out words. Something inside of my stirred.

"I heard my voice in there," I whispered.

I shrugged that off. Dreams are just that: dreams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow nothing to say here.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fallen

Chapter 2-Hikari Kage

All I have to say is the disclaimer, yet again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just the OCs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Those voices are echoing through my head again. It gave me a huge headache so I opened my eyes. All I saw was blackness, blackness, and more blackness. Interesting scene, eh? Not.

_A bit spirited are you?_

"Who's there?" I yelled out to the darkness.

I felt an arm snake around my waist and pull me in close. Before I could say anything, a hand covered my mouth. Oh man, I hate this kind of thing. _That will come later._

Yeah in four million years.

_I heard that._

That surprised me. Usually, I would have been yelling something and getting scared, but now something was just off. This dream was way different from the others. Maybe Jersey boy was right, for once. This must be one of those one in a million times.

_Well time for some questions. What are you afraid of?_

For awhile my mind swam. There were too many things to think of, and I can't center my fears. Then again, there was that one thing…

_You fear a death? _

No duh!

_Hm. Now, what do you desire the most? Besides sleep._

That eliminates that one. There was mostly nothing besides somethings. I was struggling a bit and I wasn't ready to give up.

_Stop squirming! …Well it looks like you don't have a desire. You also seem to have figured out my game._

What gave that away?

_Pick two animals. _Straight forward.

Fox and wolf.

_Pick two elements._

Fire and… darkness.

_You pick darkness when you fear it. Very strange. Now, pick the name that comes to mind._

Hikari. Oh hey, that means light and I picked an element of darkness. Wow this is odd alright.

_You are the darkest light there is, Hikari Kage. Use this name when you think it is best. _

The grip loosened and finally fell away. I would have had jumped with joy, but this was making me nervous. "So are you going to tell me who you are?" I asked.

_Your enemy._

"Then why help me?" I questioned.

_I wanted to test you. It seems you've passed._

Before I could respond, darkness started to come and swallow me up. All I could do was struggle and yell. The last thing I saw were two pairs of red eyes staring straight at me, drilling holes into me.

Xxxxx

"Holy crap!" I yelled, rolling out of my bed. "Ow that hurt."

That dream was bizarre and I, for once in a long time, had a good nights sleep. When I looked at the clock I nearly yelled out. Oh man, it's 10:30! Jumping up I started to get ready. Why didn't Dan wake me up?! The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Hey," Dan said.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" I yelled.

"Whoa, calm down," Dan assured me. "When you didn't wake up, I let you sleep since you would need it. Don't worry I called the school and told them you weren't feeling well."

"Next time leave a note," I scolded.

He paused. "I did. It was on the counter."

I looked over and saw it. "Oh, my bad," I apologized.

"No need," he said, shrugging it off. "See you later!"

He hung up and I started to slowly get ready. Phew, thought I was dead there for a minute. I went through my regular routines of getting ready and got ready to leave. For some reason, I grabbed my pocketknife. Shrugging, I stuffed it into my pocket and grabbed my skateboard. Fast way of traveling these days. I didn't bother getting my helmet. Gripping my things, I closed the door.

"Time to fly," I said happily. In a second I was on my skateboard and started boarding my way to school. …That sounded kinda weird.

When I neared the school, something didn't feel right. Nearing, I heard blood curling screams and I almost fell off my skateboard. Something was telling me not to go in, but I did anyway. Leaving my board outside, I opened the door and gripped my pocketknife. Everything was quiet. The halls were empty, no usual shouting of randomness, and no one.

"This is not normal," I muttered.

I decided to head off towards my current class, Band. It was so quiet, I thought I would scream, but something held me back. My footsteps echoed throughout the hallways. Soon I came to a red puddle. Leaning town I saw that it was blood. The scent hit me hard. It was strong and bitter smelling, with a tang of what I think was fear. Usually, I would have made a comment on how can scent things, but not was not the time.

This was something I didn't want to encounter. Straightening up, I continued my walk towards the band room. When I walked passed a door, I heard a yell. Fear seized me. Slowly, I walked towards the door and grabbed the knob. With all of my courage I opened the door. What I saw was something I never wanted to see ever again.

Fellow students lay everywhere, with pools of blood around them. The strong scent almost made me lose my balance. I was shocked beyond my mind. There was a flash of a shadow and I turned to see what it was. When no one was there I panicked a bit. When I looked down, I saw Akira there, barely breathing.

"Aki!" I screamed. I ran towards her and crouched down. "What happened?"

"It happened too fast for me to see," she struggled to get out. "All I know is that someone broke into the school, unseen."

"Save it Aki," I encouraged.

"Iz, you know as well as I do that I'm dying," Akira said smiling. "I'm glad that you the last thing I saw before I die. You always stood up for me."

I shook my head as she closed her eyes. A smile touched her lips as she breathed out her last breath. I stood up slowly. This was something that I never wanted to happen. Then, something hit me.

"Dan!" I yelled, dashing out the door. He was a sub today for band.

I pelted through the halls towards the band room as fast as I could run. Everything that was important to me, I either lost or losing. When I got there I heard voices. Sighing gratefully, I pushed open the door. The sight was something I didn't want to see. Everyone one was cut open in the neck or stomach areas. This was more graphic than the last room.

My eyes scanned the area with shock. Instruments were broken and shattered. Some even had blood on them.

"It looks like you came after all," a voice said behind me.

I whipped around and saw a man in a cloak with red clouds holding my brother. Dan was struggled against the grasp on his arm. The voices were coming from them. The man had red eyes like the ones in my dreams.

"W-what did you do?" I stammered. "Why did you kill everyone?"

"Not everyone," the man answered. "Your friend is safe with Kisame."

On cue and man-more like thing- came in holding Geoff by the wrist. The…thing had blue skin, the same red cloak as the other guy, and a huge sword.

"Itachi, is she the one?" Kisame asked. Is he a shark or what?

The man Itachi nodded. It dawned to me after awhile. Pointing to Itachi I said, "You're that voice from my dream from last night."

Itachi smirked by the looks of his eyes. "Isabel get away!" Dan ordered me.

"I'm not leaving," I protested reaching for my pocket knife. "Not until I get you and Geoff outta of this mess."

"You don't understand," Geoff added, "They killed everyone just like that."

All I did was stand there. Slowly, I brandished my pocket knife. Kisame smiled and got out his sword. He knocked Geoff down and charged at me. I yelped as he almost cut my arm off. Dodging away, I tried to slice at him. He blocked my knife and sent me flying backwards. My right leg hit the wall, hard. Geoff and Dan gasped as they heard one of my bones breaking. When I fell down, it felt slow.

I tried getting up but pain shot up through my right leg. "Isabel save yourself!" Dan snapped. "You're getting yourself killed."

All I did was stand up and put my weight on my left leg. This was one of those, walk away because you're going to lose, fights but I stayed. When I was ready for another charge Itachi's voice stopped me.

"That's enough Kisame," he said. "We need to finish our business here."

Before I could say something, Itachi got out a kunai knife. It hit me on what he was about to do, so I rushed towards Dan. My leg hurt but that didn't stop me. The knife started coming down at my brother. I was almost there before I heard the blood curling scream.

"Dan!" I yelled out. He fell down, lifeless, with a kunai sticking out of his stomach. Blood came pouring out in a river of red liquid. "No," I whispered, as I stopped running.

Geoff was getting up and crawled towards me. "This shouldn't have happened," he whispered.

"Why did he have to die?! It should have been me…" I trailed off. I felt strong hands pull me up to my feet. Looking up I saw those same cold red eyes.

"Kisame," he said in that monotone voice, "Get the boy. We're leaving now."

My eyes widened. The knife was still in my hand and I tried to jab Itachi with it. It didn't work at all. As a last resort I bit his arm and he let me go. Before I could run and get Geoff, darkness started to come and swallow us up. I took one last glance at the lifeless bodies. My eyes rested on Skira, who had that same red hair, but it was matted with blood. Then I looked over at Dan and almost had a breakdown.

"I've lost almost everyone," I whispered. The darkness started to swallow me up. I started to yell Geoff's name but it wouldn't wake him up and get him out of that horrible creature's clutches.

The last thing I remembered was the blackness opening up and dropping me down to a green ocean. The last words that were ever muttered to me from Geoff was, "Hikari Kage."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pretty… bit of an actiony chapter. Sorry if its a bit...ghorish and all that. Okay if any of you read Life Is, Hikari (Isabel) and Ame are not related what so ever. Last name is for plot reasons and all that jazz.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fallen

Chapter 3-Things Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only Hikari (Isabel)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is she alive?" I heard someone ask.

"Of course she is dobe," another said, "She's breathing."

I cracked open my eyes and saw four people standing above me. The one that seemed the oldest had silver hair, some…forehead thing covering one eye, and a mask. His one eyes gleamed with amusement. I didn't feel comfortable lying down so I say up. Why does this guy look familiar?

"Are you mute or what?" a boy asked. I looked and saw him. He had black hair and eyes.

"If I were mute I wouldn't be talking back," I replied rudely.

"Now Sasuke, don't provoke her," the man said. He looked back to me. "I'm Kakashi Hatake."

My eyes widened. No wonder these guys look familiar! I somehow ended up in the Naruto world! Everyone must have seen my shocked expression, because they were just staring at me.

"What's wrong with you?" the blond boy asked. Naruto Uzumaki.

I panicked slightly. Then I looked around for Geoff. He wasn't anywhere and I couldn't smell his scent. "Have you seen my friend?" I finally asked.

"No. Only you fell down," the girl asked. Sakura Haruno.

"Oh," I said quietly. "Well sorry to drop in like this. I'll be going now." I tried to stand but my right leg was still hurt. Pain shot up through my leg and I fell backwards. That's when I noticed my backpack. "Heh forgot about you."

"You shouldn't move with that hurt leg," Kakashi advised. Why is he in crutches? "Maybe we should carry her back."

"I can walk," I snapped. "Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I can't take care of myself!"

"Sasuke, would you carry her?" Kakashi asked, ignoring me.

"I have a name."

"Hn." And last but not least; Sasuke Uchiha.

"Fine then what's your name?" Kakashi asked me.

That stopped me. I thought for awhile before answering. "Hikari Kage," I finally answered. "And no I'm not a Kage as in leader," I added to Naruto.

"So why's your name Kage?" Naruto questioned stupidly.

I slapped my forehead. "You looked stupid and you are!" I spat. "It was a last name that my dad had, duh!" Okay that was a lie I think. My dad's last name was 'Fox' but they don't know that.

Everyone just looked at me. Even I flinched a bit. Usually, I would have joked a bit, not snap. Then, the recent events hit me. Dan, Skira, Akira, and Geoff. I was deep in thought when strong arms lifted me up. Sasuke supported me on his shoulder.

"If you don't want to be carried, might as well support you," he said coldly. Now I know why Itachi seem familiar.

"Does this mean we can't train anymore today?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi thought for a moment. "No," he finally said. "Sasuke, take her back to Tazuna's house. Tsunami will look after Hikari and you watch her."

"I don't need a babysitter," I stated. "I'm twelve years old, I think I can manage."

"I know you could but who will bring you what you need?" Kakashi asked.

"But with Duck Butt?" I asked, indicating Sasuke. "He does have hair like one," I added.

Naruto started laughing, Sakura just glared at me, Sasuke was just standing there, and Kakashi just shook his head. "Just try not to get at each other's throats," Kakashi advised.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he started walking.

I followed quietly. Noticing my left hand was still in clenched, I saw my pocket knife. Shrugging, I put it in my pocket. My right leg was dragging a bit and it slowed us down. Sasuke noticed this and stopped.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

"For awhile," I responded.

Sasuke nodded and left me to stand on my own. He got in front of me and leaned down a bit. "Get on," he ordered. I hesitated. "Unless you want to be carried bridal style," he added.

"Fine," I huffed, limping towards him.

When I neared him, I put my hands on his shoulders. Sasuke straightened and grabbed my legs. "You're light," he stated.

"Yeah I never ate much," I responded. "Never hungry really."

He just 'hnned' and started walking. The walk was silent. I looked around and took in the scenery here. It was so nice, peaceful, and clean, unlike back home with all of that stuff. Looking up at the sky I replayed those moments at school. My eyes narrowed at all of that blood and the tang scent of fear and panic. People that I loved were taken away from me. I want to find out why.

Sasuke seems colder than in the show. Okay, I've only seen the first… ten episodes but hey. We didn't talk one bit until we neared the houses.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Sasuke asked, breaking the long awkward silence.

I shrugged. "It's either broken, sprained, or fractured," I listed. "Then again, when I hit that wall I heard a bone crack."

"What do you remember before you came here?" he questioned.

"And why should I tell you?" I asked.

"I can drop you down on the ground," he replied.

"Not the nice guy, are you?" I joked. "Besides wouldn't you get in trouble?"

Sasuke shut up. I chuckled a bit and started to hum. The song was slow and quiet, if not relaxing. It brought up some memories of my friends. A small smile played on my lips for awhile. Even though they weren't here, that doesn't mean that I won't have their memories. I stopped humming when we arrived in front of a house.

Sasuke knocked on the door and waited. A woman with black hair opened the door and saw us.

"Oh what happened?" she asked worried.

"Hikari has an injured leg," Sasuke explained.

"That hurts like h---," I added.

Tsunami scolded me. "Watch you language." I saluted her. She smiled and shook her head. "So what's wrong?"

"Well," I started.

"We're not sure," Sasuke finished.

I glared at him… well his hair. He must have noticed, because he turned his head with a smirk on his lips. I stuck my tongue at him.

"Well lay her down and we'll have a look," Tsunami ordered.

Sasuke obeyed and carried me up a flight of stairs. We entered a room with a bed next to a window. He walked towards the bed and turned around. With a plop I landed on the bed.

"She said lie down," Sasuke said.

"Hold your horses," I snapped, "Let me take off my backpack."

I took off my backpack and dropped it onto the floor. It landed with a clang of metal. "What do you have in there?" Sasuke questioned.

I waved my hand. "I'll tell you later," I said lying down.

Tsunami came in and rolled up my jeans. She examined my right leg and put pressure on certain spots to see if they hurt. I kept shaking my head, until she got to the exact middle. My shout of pain echoed throughout the house.

"It's just fractured, but badly," Tsunami confirmed, "Best to stay off it."

"In other words stay in bed," I concluded dryly. "Fun."

"Well you can walk after I wrap up you leg," Tsunami assured me. "You can't just really do much with this leg."

"Like kicking and running right?" I asked.

"Kicking, yes, running, yes you can run," Tsunami answered. She got out some bandages and started to wrap them around my leg.

"Shouldn't you put something like bracer?" I questioned. "It could protect my leg as well as help it heal."

Tsunami looked at me. "That's a good idea!"

She left the room in a hurry. Sasuke was just staring at me. "You actually know how to heal?" he asked in disbelief.

"Just because I'm a smart-aleck, doesn't mean I don't know anything," I responded rudely. "The bracer, like yours, would help my bone stay in place just in case, in its broken state, breaks."

"At least you know something," Sasuke muttered.

"Things change," I retorted. "I used to be stupid, but look at me now."

"Really?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Psh."

Tsunami came in with a thin, blue bracer. "We'll need to cut your pants shorter," she said.

I looked at Sasuke and held out my hand. He drew out a kunai knife and tossed it to me. I caught it easily and looked at it. The knife shined in the light. Slowly, I brought in across the pant legs. Now they looked more like bermuda shorts instead of jeans. Tsunami then but the brace on and started wrapping the bandages. I closed my eyes.

It seems to have been years that everything has happened not hours. Then I heard footsteps and cracked open my eyes. There in front of the bed stood Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. Naruto was smiling that goofy smile.

"So how are you Hikari?" Kakashi asked.

"Besides me hurting in my leg, I'm fine," I replied.

"And a sharp tongue," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"If it were sharp, my mouth would be bleeding by now," I retorted.

Everyone broke into amused laughter, except for Sasuke and Sakura. Oh yeah Sasuke has a ton of fangirls and I'm going to have to see most of them. Joy to the world.

Tsunami straightened and walked out of the room. When she was about to close the door she said, "Remember to stay off that leg, Hikari. Wouldn't want to burden Sasuke, now do we?"

"What?" Sasuke and I yelled.

Tsunami just smiled and closed the door. I huffed and looked over at my backpack, which Kakashi was rummaging through. "Well there are some things in here I would like you to explain, but that can wait," Kakashi said. "For now get some rest. Sasuke, stay here and watch Hikari."

"Is he supposed to be my substitute parent or something?" I asked, "Because he isn't a good one."

"Don't insult Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura defended.

"You know, last time I checked, Sasuke was a big boy and he could speak for himself," I retorted. "I highly doubt he wants a fangirl like you to defend him. Then again, who would?"

"Why you-" Sakura started but was cut off by Kakashi.

"Hikari, can you fight?" he asked.

"Yeah if you count using a ton of weapons and knowing some kicks and punches, yes," I said.

"Then tomorrow we'll see," he said walking towards the door. "Come on Sakura, Naruto."

The three walked out the door, leaving me alone with Sasuke, once again. He just stood there with those emotionless eyes. Can't get anymore emotionless than that if you ask me.

"Yeah, things do change. A bit too often for me though."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey do you know what Kingdom Hearts and Kakashi have in common? KH. Kakashi Hatake-KH. Kingdom Hearts-KH. That was random but hey it's true. I am truly sorry for the delay.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fallen

Chapter 4- Like A Never Ending Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Hikari and the plot

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hikari wake up," a voice called.

"Come on, five more minutes," I complained.

"I really don't want Sakura finding us like this," the voice said again.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke holding me by the waist. My eyes shot open as I realized how close our faces were. "Then let me go and pretend this never happened," I retorted.

"It's the sheet that I'm worried about," Sasuke said, gestured with his head towards the sheets that were tangled at us.

"Why were you sleeping on the be anyway?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "I laid down for awhile and fell asleep," he explained.

"And when you woke up you found us like this," I finished. "Okay, let's try to get ourselves out of this mess."

We tried unrolling, but that didn't work out as well as I wanted it. Actually, it got us even more tangled up. That's when I noticed something that I didn't catch before. I wasn't in my jeans and t-shirt, just a big huge shirt that went past my thighs.

"Uh Sasuke?" I asked nervously. "Who changed me?" Sasuke looked at me. "Is the 'great' Sasuke Uchiha lost for words?" I added, my voice, dripping with sarcasm.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I had to because Kakashi and the others were asleep."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. That caused us to fall over and for me to notice Sasuke's bare chest. "You have no idea how much I hate you right now."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. I bet he was thinking the same thing about me. Honestly though, is 'hn' his trademark saying or something? Not that I don't have one but you know.

Both of us heard the door open and then two gasps. We looked up and saw Naruto and Kakashi standing there with shocked eyes. Well in Kakashi's case it was eye, but who really cares about that? 

"No! It's not what you think!" I gasped out. Oh man, now I'm panting because of trying to get off of emo boy.

Kakashi smiled-I think-under his mask. "Sasuke you sly dog," he praised.

"Don't we worry, we won't tell anyone," Naruto added. I am so going to kill these three boys one day.

"If you do, I'll reach my hand down your throats and tear out you voice box," I threatened.

"You got yourself a spunky one," Kakashi commented, ignoring me.

"One of these days, someone is going to wake up with one of your heads on their beds," I muttered. In a louder voice, I asked, "Can you help us out?" 

They stayed silent. "P-please," Sasuke added. I gaped at him. "Don't say anything."

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto started, "I think the world's going to end."

"Yeah," I agreed, "Yours if you don't help us!"

The two other men walked over and untangled us. It took awhile but it worked and I was about to jump Naruto, when Kakashi held me back. I kept struggling, but man was he strong! Sasuke was brushing himself off and was staring at me weirdly. All I did was squirm.

"Calm down Hikari," Kakashi ordered lightly. "He's not going to do anything else."

I just huffed and stopped struggling. He let me go and I plopped onto the ground.

"You have some clothes on the nightstand since you didn't notice," Kakashi said. "We'll go training later."

I nodded and went towards the nightstand. There was a pair of navy blue bermuda shorts, a black shirt with a red strip on both shoulders, a red zip up shirt with dark blue designs, and blue sandals. When I was about to start changing, I saw Sasuke still standing there.

"Would you mind stepping out of the room?" I asked. "All you have to do is put on some clothes, open the door, walk through it, and then close it. I highly doubt it's that hard."

Sasuke glared at me. "I have to watch you," he said. That was when my eyes widened a bit. "Not when you're in the bathroom!" he snapped.

"Scared my there for a moment," I said. "Now turn around."

He 'hnned' and did so. I laughed inwardly and started to dress. The shorts slipped over my bracer and fit perfectly along with everything else. I put the zipper shirt around my waist since there were some ties on it. When I was finished, I looked in the mirror and my eyes widened at the new sight. My hair style was the same, long black bangs to one side and black hair down. Now it had silver streaks. My eyes weren't brown, but a very light blue.

Sasuke stood behind me and looked into the mirror. "What's wrong with you?" he asked coldly.

"Huh?" I asked. When he glared a bit I flinched slightly. "Oh, nothing's wrong. Or maybe there is because you are way too close for comfort."

It was true. His body was touching mind and his face were a very uncomfortable five centimeters away. Sasuke smirked and started to walk out of the door. I just stood there, glaring at his back. Usually, I would have followed him if it were me, but now I didn't feel like me. Turning back to the mirror, I thought I saw a ghostly figure of my brother.

I yelped slightly and the image was gone in a second. What I didn't like was an overwhelming scent of pine and fire, the scent of Dan. There was also a tang of regret. What would Dan regret? We never kept any secrets from each other, since along with the regret was pain and loss. I just shook it off and went out the door, limping. On the way, I grabbed my backpack.

"Darned leg," I muttered under my breath as I sat down at the table. Kakashi was looking at me with amusement. "What?" I asked.

"Are you limping that badly?" he asked.

"It's just fractured badly," I replied.

"How are you going to defend yourself if we get attacked?" Sakura asked with a dry voice. Someone must hate me right now.

I gestured to my backpack. "I have weapons inside," I explained. "Very useful when you're walking alone on the streets. Saved me a good few times if you ask me."

"What kind?" Naruto asked as breakfast was served.

"I could show you later," I said thoughtfully.

Tsunami scowled at me. "I know I said you can train but don't over do it," she demanded. She turned to Kakashi. "Make sure she stays off of that leg."

Kakashi was relaxed and read his book. There was a number eighteen on the back with a slash. Heh, guess kids under eighteen can't read it then. "Don't worry Tsunami," he assured her. "Hikari, are you right or left?" 

"Feet or hands?" I asked. Hey I need to know.

"Both," came the reply.

"Right for both but I can be a lefty," I answered. "Once, my right wrist was broken so I had to learn how to right with my left. Then, another time I had to use my left leg a lot so I'm evened out."

Kakashi nodded. "Well let's all eat and we'll head out later," he said.

Xxxxx

"Whoa, those are some neat weapons!" Naruto exclaimed as I dumped them out on the grass.

"Yeah, well it's not that much if you ask me," I responded as the last weapon fell out. "The school never cared that we had weapons, since there are a lot of things that happen. No student ever did anything so yeah."

"Who taught you how to fight?" Sakura asked.

"My older brother," I replied softly. "Then I taught myself so there's your answer."

Sakura shot me a glare at my cold voice. "Where is he?" she asked emotionlessly.

"Dead," was my simple reply. "Along with my friends and the rest of my family."

Everyone stared at me with wide eyes or eye. Even the emotionless Sasuke was looking at me with surprise. While under their stares and mutterings to themselves, I arranged the weapons. After awhile, it got really annoying. When I was about to snap, Kakashi shook his head a bit.

"Okay so what weapon do you want to see first?" I asked instead. Sasuke gestured towards the one in my hand. It was my retractable bowstaff that I somehow got. I held it up and its silver coating shined. "This is a retractable bowstaff," I explained. It can reach to about five foot five."

Standing up slowly, I shifted all of my weight to my left leg. In a swipe, the bowstaff extended out to five feet. It shimmered in the sun that shone through the trees. I placed it behind my back and placed my other hand on the lower part.

"What's it used for," Naruto asked in awe.

I signaled for him to come and stand up next to me. He did so and I gestured for him to walk a foot away. Smirking to myself, I readied the bowstaff and in a flash, Naruto was down for the count.

"How did you do that?" Kakashi demanded.

"Ano… well I was fast and I guess I've been getting faster," I guessed.

"Try it with me," Sasuke ordered as he kicked the still down Naruto.

"Sure if you say so," I warned. Readying it again I got ready to sweep. Sasuke seemed to be observing me and he looked at my hands. I noticed that they were ready for a sweep, not a different attack. Another smirk touched my lips.

In an instant, I changed the hand positions and charged at my raven-haired acquaintance. Before he could react, I hit him in the leg and he was down. A gasp escaped Sakura's lip and she ran towards Sasuke. On the way, she glared at me, while I just smiled.

"Fast, swift, and cunning," Kakashi commented. "You wouldn't fare well with me, but you can take down Genin."

I shrugged at the comment. "It's nothing much really," I stated modestly. "Anyone can go that fast."

Kakashi narrowed his one eye. "No they can't. Speed is something that has to be learned," he lectured. "If you can take out Sasuke, our fastest Genin in the Konoha, then you must be really fast."

"It's as if you're saying that my speed is something to die for," I snapped slightly. "Seriously, if you can learn speed, how is it a big deal?" 

"Because you have to be light on your feet," Kakashi snapped. "If you weigh too much, that'll slow you down, weigh less, you'll be fast."

By that time, the other three were standing there. I placed the bowstaff on the ground and picked up two daggers. They were in black sheathes and when I unsheathed them, blue metal shined in the light.

"I'm not really going to bother explaining these," I stated dryly while sheathing them. Then I picked up a sword in a silver sheath. It was as tall as my backpack and fit just inside. "If you don't know what this is, then run away so I won't slice you with it," I threatened.

We went through the rest of my weapons which included nun chucks, ascrema(sp?) sticks, and small tridents. Why the school let us have weapons, I'll never know. The rest of the afternoon was spent climbing the tree using chakra. I had a great opportunity to annoy Sakura and it worked! All I did was not get what the heck chakra was.

I wasn't sure if I even had chakra but I guess I do if I got to the top branch. My blond-haired friend wasn't faring well. Sasuke was doing just fine and Sakura was doing great. Kakashi let me goof off at the top by knocking down some twigs on my 'friends'. One time, a twig fell down Sasuke's shirt. It was funny since he was on a branch and he fell. Though, he didn't hit the ground. Darn!

We would have done more if Sakura just _had_ to point out my leg injury. My weapons were packed and I slung my backpack over my shoulder. Sasuke supported me when needed. Sakura started to have 'glare at the Iz-I mean Hikari day'. Naruto was stayed behind and did his trade mark 'believe it!' Annoying really but hey.

"So how did your family die?" Sakura asked, "And where did you come from?"

"Why should I tell you?" I demanded. "It's not for you to know you low life! I highly doubt you'd understand anyway!"

Sakura nearly burst. "Well I just wanted to know!" she snapped.

"Does it look like I care?" I questioned with venom in my voice. "No of course not. Instead of padding after Sasuke all the time, I suggest you find a guy who actually _likes_ you."

"Well why don't you?" she countered.

"Because I don't like anyone at the moment," I spat. "Everyone, and when I say everyone, I mean everyone, was taken away from my life. Friends, family, enemies, and all those other people I knew, gone."

Before Sakura could reply, I started limping faster. Kakashi glanced at me over his book. "You will have to tell us eventually," he pointed out.

"Eventually," I repeated, "That means never in my book. Though I will tell you this, someone murdered them, brutally." In a lower voice I added, "Itachi Uchiha."

Xxxxx

_Hikari_. I turned around in the darkness.

"Dan!" I called. "Where are you?!"

_Don't be afraid of what happened. Be brave._

"How can I when I lost everything? Everything but my life," I responded.

_I'm sorry._

I recoiled. "Sorry for what?" I called. "There's nothing to be sorry for!"

_I am sorry for not telling you the truth._

Before I could respond, something else seized my mind and pulled me away. There was something else, but I couldn't catch it. Nothing happened except for me landing in a clearing. Geoff was standing there, looking towards the sky. It was night and the stars were winking down at him.

"Where is she?" he murmured.

"Oi, Jersey Boy!" I shouted. He didn't look my way or even stir.

"What do they want with us?" Geoff continued. "Why did this happen?"

Good questions. The clearing started to dissolve and I found myself falling in a black abyss. Falling down slowly like a never ending dream. The voices were missing but there were pictures. There were my parents wearing the same headband as the Naruto. One was of Dan talking with someone I didn't know, and both were wearing the headband.

This really is not normal. One image caught my eye. It was of me playing with some kid I didn't know of when I was about four. The boy had raven hair and black eyes. Heh, he kinda reminds me of Sasuke for some reason. Then again, could that be a younger him? So what is this? Dan said he was sorry for something, but of what?

The images disappeared and started to form something. When I could see it more clearly I gaped. It was of my family next to another and all of us were intertwined in some way. The younger version of me and that boy were holding hands. My mom and dad stood in a little break and were also holding hands. Whoa, if that means I have something to do with emo boy, I'm not doing it.

That dissolved and started to swirl around me. I started to fall faster and faster. Finally, I hit the ground and started to lose it. My vision became blurred and fuzzy. The only thing that was actually clear was a figure standing above me. He-I guess-had a cold glare on me. This looked liked Sasuke…well and older version. Everything then started to dissolve. The stare softened a bit.

"You were given a hard path to walk," he said. The voice didn't even match Sasuke's one bit. I know it's an older version, but it would close to his voice now. "Make sure you have someone to sooth you on the way."

Before I could respond he disappeared and so did everything around me. Darkness started to come at me. This time though, I didn't fight but let it take over me and seep into me.

"Learn to walk the path," the same voice boomed. "Don't lose sight of it or you will fall."

Xxxxx

I snapped my eyes open. My breathing was hard and fast, as if I just ran around the world. Cool sweat was on me like I just swam the Pacific Ocean. It actually felt that way but that's not the point.

"What was a memory and what was the dream?" I asked myself. Turning my head, I saw Sasuke asleep on the floor. "Eh, might as well give him a place to sleep well," I mused.

Getting out, I made the sheets smooth so he would be comfortable. Looking down at him, I tried to figure out a way to lift him up. This would be…what was that word again? Ah yes, fun. Sighing, I grabbed him by the arms and started to drag him towards the bed. Dang, he was so heavy that I could barely haul him up.

"Boy, what do you eat?" I snapped, "'Cause you are really heavy!" I knew he wouldn't answer but still. "Stupid leg," I hissed. It started to play up.

Finally, I got him there. Now I just needed to get him up there. Dude, this guy needs to lay down on the food that he eats, because dang he's heavy. Huffing, I grabbed him the arms and threw him on the bed. Sasuke must be a heavy sleeper because he's not waking up. All he did was murmur something a go back continue snoring.

Laughing quietly, I opened the window and started to climb to the roof. The stars were twinkling down at me and I could see them clearly. There was a cool breeze that brushed my hair against my shoulders. I noticed that I was in a sleeveless shirt and baggy pants. Heavy baka must've changed me, again. Maybe when he wakes up I'll ask what he eats.

I was bored and started to sing.

_Summer has come and passed,  
The innocent can never last,  
Wake me up when September ends._

Like my fathers come to pass,  
Seven years has gone so fast,  
Wake me up when September ends.

Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars,  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.

As my memory rests,  
But never forgets what I lost,  
Wake me up when September ends.

Summer has come and passed,  
The innocent can never last,  
Wake me up when September end_s,_

Ring out the bells again,  
Like we did when Spring began,  
Wake me up when September ends.

Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars,  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.

As my memory rests,  
But never forgets what I lost,  
Wake me up when September ends.

Summer has come and passed,  
The innocent can never last,  
Wake me up when September ends.

Like my fathers come to pass,  
Twenty years has gone so fast,  
Wake me up when September ends.  
Wake me up when September ends.  
Wake me up when September ends

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow this is the longest chap I've ever written. Sorry if it seemed all jammed in but hey.


	5. Chapter 5

The Fallen

Chapter 5-Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Hikari.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun started to rise and everyone was still asleep. It was peaceful here and I kinda liked it, even though everyone else wasn't here. I looked down and saw it would be a long ways down to jump. Shrugging, I stood up and walked down until I got to the window. Heavy baka was still asleep. Man, he so owes me for this. Silent as a cat, I slipped in and crept towards the door.

I walked the halls until I came to the kitchen. "Maybe I can cook for them," I said thoughtfully. Smiling, I got right to work.

When I was done, I set the table up and casually walked upstairs, towards heavy baka. Opening the door, I saw that he was awake and confused. Well just slightly but still.

"Did you carry me here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," I responded, "But man you are heavy! What do you eat?"

He shrugged. "What I always eat," heavy baka replied.

"Yeah and that makes you really heavy," I joked, "'Cause when I tossed you on the bed you didn't wake up, heavy baka."

"What did you just call me?" he asked standing up. And I thought I was scary when I was mad. "Answer me!"

Giggling I ran out the door with him following. I ran into Kakashi's room and woke him up. "What the?" he asked as he shot up.

"Help!" I yelled, "Heavy baka is harassing me!"

"Heavy baka?" Kakashi questioned as I jumped on the bed.

"Oh and breakfast is ready," I added.

Sasuke jumped at me but I got off the bed, and he barreled into Kakashi. Laughing more, I ran towards the dining area where Tsunami was. She looked at the table and raised an eyebrow. I bowed down like a servant. Tsunami shook her head and went into the kitchen. Then Sasuke came up and started to chase me again.

"Get back here you dobe!" he yelled.

"Not in your dreams," I said as ran away.

Sakura and Naruto came in and saw the scene. "Hikari, what did you do to Sasuke-kun?" she accused.

"He started harassing me," I joked. "Sasuke started kissing me for some reason. I might have to sue him for it."

Naruto started laughing at my little joke, while Sakura stood there shocked. Wow she actually believed me. Sasuke was still chasing me when two other people, an old man and a little kid, came in along with Kakashi. He shook his head at out… immatureness and tried to grab us. Okay he did and he grabbed both of us by the wrist.

"You little gaki!" Sasuke snapped.

"Hey! I'm no a brat or a kid!" I protested. "I'm twelve."

"When were you born?" he challenged.

"July twenty-three," I responded. His face was priceless.

"Okay we now know you two are the same age," Kakashi said. "Not stop acting like children! Sasuke, don't harass Hikari."

I stuck my tongue out at Sasuke. He glared at me and looked away. "Will you introduce us to the girl?" the old man asked.

"Ah yes," Kakashi agreed. "Hikari, this is Tazuna and his grandson, Inari."

"What up?" I asked, raising my free hand. "So uh, can we eat now? I kinda want to taste the food I made."

Kakashi sighed and put both of us down. We all started to eat and I received comments on how good my cooking was. Even heavy baka and pink girl said something about it. When we finished, Tsunami started to see if my leg was doing okay.

"Well, the bracer is helping out a ton," she commented as she checked my leg over. "You should be up an' at 'em by tomorrow."

"Is she a ninja?" Inari asked bitterly. "'Cause is she is, then she's gonna die too."

"A bit young for those thoughts aren't you?" I asked.

The boy looked at me with a cold gaze. "My father died!" he yelled.

I stared at him coldly. "I've lost everything that I loved," I snapped. "Killed by a cold blooded murderer. Be glad that you have some people you care about alive!"

"Hikari stop it!" Sakura protested.

"No let her continue," Kakashi ordered.

"Protect that person or people with you life," I continued. "You can't cry over every single thing that's thrown at you. If you do then you're just wasting you time, gaki. There are always people that have gone through worse than you. So stop thinking somethings you shouldn't be. Actually, for your age, you should be more positive Inari."

I stood up and left the room. "Hikari wait!" Naruto yelled as he caught up to me. "So is it true?"

"What I just said was the pure truth," I answered. "Bet that kid is running up to his room. Wish I could do that right now and think about what's happened the past few days."

"Well it'll get better. Believe it!" Naruto screamed.

I covered me ears and kept on walking. "I'll be by the water," I announced, "I need some time to think."

Naruto stopped walking and stood there. Looking back, I sent him a gentle yet stern gaze. He nodded and started to walk back. Sighing, I kept on walking towards the half done bridge. There wasn't a sign or anything so I just walked to the edge and sat down. Everything happened so fast that I gave away what happened to me two days ago. Well I told them yesterday but not the other part.

Maybe it was time for them to know, who knows, maybe it was too early, and maybe it was too late. Smiling to myself, I started to hum a song I made up. I still haven't thought up a tune for it so this is perfect for me to think up one. There a few mess ups but I finally got it. The tune was soft at first but it got louder and louder.

_I've never dreamed of the day that you would leave me_

_You left me but promised to come back_

_Now I've waited and waited but couldn't wait anymore_

_Please come back so I don't have to live without you_

_Everyone says to give up on you and look elsewhere _

_I say different and I will wait for you_

_Come home soon and prove the wrong_

_Please don't leave me behind in your shadow_

I broke off when I heard footsteps. Turning around I saw Sasuke smirking at me. "You sing good," he commented

"I guess," I said. "It's nothing special."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "Kakashi wants you back at the house." He paused. "Why did you say I was harassing you?"

I let out a small laugh. "I had to say _something_ and that was the first thing that came to mind," I replied.

Sasuke glared at me and started to walk away. Huffing, I scrambled up and walked after him slowly. Some pain shot through my leg, but not too much. He slowed down so that I would catch up, so I shot him a glare. I seriously don't need to be waited for. We walked for a little while until I heard buzzing. I stiffened as I saw a huge black and yellow bee pass in front of me.

Yelping a bit, I grabbed onto Sasuke. "What are you doing?" he asked. He saw the bee pass by and saw my scared expression. "Don't tell me you're scared of bees."

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," I said nervously, "I never really liked bees and wasps."

"Well then let go of me," he snapped. Angry much?

I did so and started to walk faster. This is not turning out to be a very good stay with heavy baka. When we got to the house, I saw Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto standing up front, waiting for us. Sakura shot me a glare some reason. Wait… I know the reason. I smirked a bit as she looked away with a very pissed expression.

"Hikari, do you know any jutsus?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh?" I questioned. "I just know weaponry and that's about it. Well, if you mix in martial arts…"

"She doesn't know anything Kakashi-sensei so why bother?" Sakura sneered.

"Why do you bother pretending you know everything?" I countered. "I bet you can't defend yourself with a weapon."

Sakura I bet had the last straw. "That's it!" she shouted. "I challenge you!"

"To what? A lecture contest," I joked sarcastically. "I'll lose in that one, but you can win with black and white."

"Stop it you two," Kakashi sighed reading his porn book. "We'll spar today. Hikari, try to take it easy on that leg. We really don't need an injured ninja."

"Wait she's going to be a ninja?" Naruto asked.

"She's fit enough to be one in more ways than one," Kakashi explained. "We just need to train her in the jutsu department."

Kakashi tossed me my backpack and gestured for me to pick a weapon. Shrugging, I picked out my bowstaff. Sakura did the same and grabbed my small sword. I slung my backpack over my shoulder as we started to head out. Naruto was talking to me and he was starting to get annoying. I didn't bother with anything since I was used to it with my friends.

Skira and Akira would always shout random things at each other, and that's when it would turn kinda ugly. Well not really, they would just say random perverted things after awhile. Scare me all the time and it was just, ah.

"You thinking about something Hikari-chan?" Naruto asked me.

"First, don't 'Hikari-chan' me," I snapped, "Second, yes I was thinking about something."

"Don't snap so much," Kakashi warned. "It's not too good for you."

I scoffed and stayed silent. Sakura was flirting with Sasuke with no success at all. I started to snicker and when she turned around at me, I just walked minding the landscape. She turned around and tried again. Sasuke shot me and Naruto a slight pleading look. Naruto, being the oblivious idiot his is, didn't notice a thing at all. Shaking my head, I walked up towards the other duo.

"So heavy baka, what do you eat?" I questioned curiously.

"Stop calling Sasuke-kun that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Stop using 'kun' at the end of his name," I countered. "It can get annoying after awhile you know. Besides, I highly doubt Sasuke even likes being called 'Sasuke-kun'. Yes I know he doesn't liked to be called heavy baka either," I said, cutting Sakura off. "At least I don't go 'oh my god' over him."

Sasuke looked at me with a thankful look. I shrugged and walked ahead a bit until we came to the clearing. We got to our sparring partners and started. Sakura unsheathed the sword, while I whipped out my bowstaff. She tried many slices at me but I blocked them all. Jumping in the air, I got ready for a strike that I've been trying to perfect.

"You're scared aren't you," Sakura taunted.

"Nah, just this!" I yelled coming down. I swung the staff around and it stopped by Sakura's head. "Down you go!"

In an instant, I pulled the staff away and swung at her legs. Sakura didn't have anytime to react so she fell face down. The sword flew from her hands and I caught it with my free hand.

"You shouldn't taunt someone when you don't know their abilities," I advised. "I know I taunted you, but I could tell you wouldn't be fit. I could tell by how your arms don't have any build to them. It's easier to lose than to try to win when you can't."

She said something that I couldn't quite catch. "What?" I asked. "Did you say something?"

"Hikari, learn to be more sensitive," Kakashi advised as he pulled Sakura up. "It would help."

I shrugged. "Well if some people wouldn't insult me that much, maybe I would be more sensitive," I countered bitterly. "At least tell her not to challenge someone she knows she's going to lose to. Plus, you shouldn't be showing off to a boy who doesn't like you back."

Sakura was about to say something when Naruto stepped in. "Wow Hikari that was so cool!" he yelled. "Can you teach me? Please, please, please!"

"You kinda need to have some experience with the bowstaff," I said. I cocked my head one side. "Besides, I'm not a very good teacher."

Kakashi looked at me with a look. "Shouldn't we teach her some jutsus?" Sasuke asked. Forgot about him for a minute there.

"Well since you brought up, you can teach her," Kakashi replied. I was about to protest when he added, "Unless you want Sakura to teach you."

That shut me up so I stayed silent. Kakashi smiled under his mask and started to talk to Naruto and Sakura. Sighing, I looked over at Sasuke. Why did emo boy have to be my mentor for the day, along with being my babysitter.

"We'll start off with the Shadow Clone Jutsu," he said. Oh great, he's even acting like a mentor. He showed me the hand signs and I copied. I was surprised it was a success when I saw three of me standing next to me. "Hn," Sasuke grunted.

This went on for awhile with basic jutsus. It was getting boring that I accidentally centered my weight, which caused a huge pain in my leg. "Kuso," I cursed. Sasuke saw this but he just stood there like the idiot he is. "Yeah don't mind the hurt one," I said sarcastically.

"You were doing so well with keeping it off," Sasuke said in mock shame.

"Psh," I spat. "No need for sympathy from the emotionless one."

Sasuke glared at me. He walked briskly over to me and stood beside me. "Then I'll help," he said coldly.

"Cold much?" I asked.

Sasuke ignored me and we started to walk towards Kakashi. "Well how was she Sasuke?" he asked reading his porn book.

"She catches on rather quickly," Sasuke reported. "Her chakra control is somehow under control."

"And I can be a valuable ally," I finished.

"You really are quick to catch on," Kakashi said. "Well, can you do any hand signs? No just think and do some hand signs that come naturally."

I was confused for a minute but I did so anyway. They came naturally and when I finished the combinations, I whispered, "Fire Style: Fire Spiral Jutsu."

Fire surrounded us in a huge spiral. I felt slightly drained of strength, but I didn't stop. Sakura and Naruto were gaping at the sight. The fire wasn't your regular red, hot fire, but blue, cold fire.

"Talk about chilling," I joked as I let it go. Kakashi and Sasuke were just as stunned at me and the other two. Everyone then decided to have a 'stare at Hikari weirdly' moment. "What?" I asked. "You said to do some hand signs that came naturally."

"You really are of the Kage Clan," Kakashi said in awe. "Each one was unique with elements and their last child, which none of us has seen, loved fire and it was always blue."

My eyes widened. "I'm actually from here and not Earth?" I asked in disbelief. "So is that why my parents died when I was five? They were killed off by some ninja?"

Kakashi looked at me. "What were your parents' names?" he asked me.

"Kato Fox and Kuroi Evans," I replied. "Why?"

Kakashi looked at me with even more surprise. "Why does everyone keep things from me?" I yelled as no one spoke. I couldn't take it anymore and sliced the bracer off of my leg. "Dan had a reason I bet, but right now I'm a clueless kit! Sure you guys are teaching my things from here, but no one's telling me a thing about my past when you seem to know something!"

Everyone was staring at me. "Hikari it's for your own safety," Kakashi assured me.

"Safety?!" I yelled out. "I don't care for my safety, because I've always but my friends before me. No matter what, they always came before me. Now all I have to live for is probably revenge! There may be you guys, but I don't know you enough. There's no point in trusting anyone if you can't trust yourself. If you don't trust me of knowledge I have a right to know, then you don't even trust yourself."

With that, I gathered my things and ran off into the woods. "Hikari!" Naruto called out.

"Naruto leave her," Sasuke advised. "She needs some time to think."

"Serves her right," Sakura said.

I heard a slapping noise, but I didn't want to stay and find out what happened. Tears started to stream down my face and onto the forest floor. Finally, I stopped my flight and sat down in another clearing by a stream. Silently, I retracted my bowstaff, sheathed my sword, and put them in my backpack. Why do I have to suffer so much? What did I do to deserve this?

_You didn't do anything_, a voice rang throughout the clearing. _It was just how things turned out for you, for the worst._

"W-who's there?" I asked.

_So young and yet so wise in some ways. You have experienced what some cannot imagine, _the voice said solemnly. _Peace young one for you have a hard path ahead of you._

"You're that guy from my dream!" I exclaimed.

_Quick, _the voice mused, _I am honored to be your guardian. _

"Guardian?" I asked, confused.

_Yes, the guardian for the fallen, _the voice said. _You will your past soon but not now. Sleep well young one. _Before I could say anything a scent of burning cinnamon surrounded me. _Make sure you remember who you can trust and who you cannot trust. What you said awhile go was true, but not for you._

The scent was gone as soon as it came and I was left alone. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah now you see why the title is well... the title I guess.


	6. Chapter 6

The Fallen

Chapter 6-Truth

This is being posted up early in honor of school being out! Woot! Anyway, I'll just take the time to thank the reviewers. Not reply but just thank them for giving me feed back. Now on with the chapter! (After the disclaimer)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Hikari

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat up and looked at the still star ridden sky. It was hard to think that I was part of this world and not the one I knew. Was all of that just some way to keep me safe? If so, them from what? Ugh, this is too much for me. My leg was wrapped in some leaves that I found that I recognized as herbs. Now I'm really glad that Skira insisted on listening in plants in Science.

They smelled bitter but I didn't care. I started to poke the ground with my daggers. It was kinda lonely without the others but I needed time to think for awhile. This was probably one of those have to do this alone things. Sighing, I stood up with my backpack on my back and started for the house. If they're worrying their heads off, I won't thank them kindly.

On the way, I saw Naruto talking to a girl. I listened in and found out that she was a he. Haha, talk about wake up call. That guy looked like a girl so I wouldn't be surprised that a lot of people thought of him as a girl. This is really odd but hey you don't see that everyday. As he left I walked out and waved at Naruto.

"Where've you been?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "Just thinking really," I replied. "Nothing new for me these days."

He just 'ohed' and looked up at the tree. Doing the same, I saw a slash mark a few feet up the tree. "Did you do that?" I asked.

"Yep. Believe it!" Naruto yelled. I chuckled slightly.

"I knew we shouldn't be too worried about you," a voice said behind me. Startled, I looked up to see Sasuke looking at me with a smirk. "So you want to learn how to climb trees?

Xxxxx

I sat on a high branch and smiled at Naruto. He's finally done it for once as I'm told. Well, I didn't too well for my first time either but hey I'm still learning this chakra thing. Sasuke was somewhere so there's no point in trying to find him. Sakura and Kakashi came walking into the clearing slowly. Naruto threw down his kunai and was smiling that foxy grin. I smiled.

He stood up and almost fell over. My smile vanished. "This is not going to end well," I muttered.

In an instant, I stood up and started to run to where Naruto was. He started to fall but I got there in time and grabbed his ankle. Dude, this guy is as heavy as Sasuke! I could feel myself slipping and I tried my best to say on. Naruto eats _way _too much ramen these days. My feet slipped and I started to plunge down towards the ground.

A hand shot out and grabbed mine and I was hanging in the air holding Naruto. "You at least have speed," Sasuke commented.

"Hey!" I protested. "Naruto eats too much ramen!"

"Just get down here!" Sakura yelled. Someone must be pissed off.

Sasuke grunted and jumped down and just dropped us. We landed hard on the ground and I was almost ready to jump up and kill the guy. Kakashi walked over to me and picked me up by the wrist.

"You gave us a worry there Hikari," he stated.

"Did I?" I snapped. "Last time I checked you wouldn't trust me."

Kakashi sighed. "You seemed happy up there too," he commented. I scoffed but his gaze silenced me. "Look, how about when you're older I'll tell you about your past, in return you show me respect."

"I don't know about the respect thing," I warned.

He sighed again. "Fine, learn to trust us more," Kakashi correcting.

"That I can do," I agreed. "Can you put me down now so I can go kick someone?"

"You really did out do yourself with this one Sasuke," Kakashi commented. "She's really feisty."

I wriggled out of his grasp and landed on the ground. "I'll trust you when you stop rubbing that in," I spat. "People these days!"

Sakura was still glaring at me but I shrugged it off. "Kakashi-sensei," she prompted. "Who's going to watch Hikari when we go protect the bridge builder?"

"Actually, she's coming with us," Kakashi replied. "Hikari was shown us some good techniques. Sure she has flaws but who doesn't?"

Kakashi went on, on how I have some promise in me. Every now and again I would add my own comments to the picture just for fun. Sasuke was looking at me and I kept catching him. Naruto was well, being Naruto of course. The baka didn't even know what the h--- we were talking about! When Kakashi was done he tossed something towards me. With my cat like reflexes, I caught them with ease.

One was in a circle shape and had a tan color to it, while the other had two pockets and it was a navy blue. "These are what you put your ninja gear in," Kakashi explained. "There are some shurikens already inside. And… why do you have herbs around your legs?"

I looked down. "Oh that," I said, "Uh well, my leg started to hurt again and there so happened to be some herbs around. During some classes I listened in on herbs. My teach-er sensei had some herbs with him and I memorized their scents along with their uses somehow…"

"So you somehow memorized the scents of the herbs along with their uses just not the names," Sasuke concluded.

"You can say that," I responded. "It's just the names that threw me off."

"Psh, typical," Sakura scoffed.

I was almost ready to jump and beat that girl but something stopped me. "Well if you know the names it only helps," I pointed out. "You just need to know how to identify them and their uses."

"Anyway," Kakashi interrupted, "You can probably put that bowstaff of yours in the tan pouch, which is used to store extra weapons. The others you might want to leave behind unless you can find a place for them."

"Sure. Why not?" I said with a bored expression. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, you already know the basic jutsus and I bet you know more naturally," Kakashi started, "your speed is incredible, and you're really handy with weapons. What are you afraid of?"

My eyes widened and glanced at Sasuke who was smirking. Gulping, I blurted out, "Imreallyscaredofbees!"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"She said she's afraid of bees," Sasuke replied impatiently.

Sakura was ready to burst out laughing. "Now Sakura, we're all scared of something," Kakashi lectured. "Anything else Hikari?"

I was blushing like mad and my face was at least fifteen shades of red. "W-well there's water, only when it's really deep though," I stuttered while fumbling with the equipment. "That's about it really."

"Water?" Naruto echoed. "Who's scared of water?"

"People who had bad experiences!" Sakura snapped. Whoa, she just sided with me there.

"Well, tomorrow we're going to the bridge to protect Tazuna," Kakashi started. "Hikari will come along as well. Don't fall into the water though."

"Like I would want to," I muttered. "So how are we going to do this?"

"She already seems fond of what she's wearing now," Sasuke said coldly. It was true. The navy blue, sleeveless top along with the black pants that weren't too tight or lose did feel nice. "All we have to do is get her ready in some areas," he finished.

"Like what? To be harassed easily?" I asked sarcastically. Two pairs of glares were sent straight at me. "Kidding," I chided. "Man, you people seriously cannot take jokes _or _sarcasm."

"You might want to lay off the sarcasm," Kakashi advised. "This isn't really the funny bunch."

"No," I agreed, "It's more of the weakest, weirdest, abnormal bunch."

That's when I started to run. The other three were in hot pursuit on me and I didn't like it one bit. I started to focus my chakra and run faster and faster. It worked and I got ahead of them. My laughter rang throughout the forest and echoed throughout the skies. Throwing my head up, I whooped with joy. Sasuke was closer than our other comrades so he's my only competition. His eyes were confused but his face was serious. All I did was just smile and dash ahead.

"Catch me if you can!" I shouted towards him.

He must have taken it as a challenge. In an instant he was by my side but as always, I played hard to get. Kakashi was up on the trees looking down at us. A huge grin touched my lips. This was one of my mood swing weeks so he must be confused up there.

Xxxxx Normal PoV

The silver-haired Jounin stared down at the silver streaked girl. _She must be one of those girls with the constant mood swings, _he thought to himself. The raven-haired boy was chasing after her with the same blinding speed and matched her pace easily. Hikari slowly started to speed ahead and Sasuke did the same to match paces.

_Dang he's fast_, Hikari thought, _all the more to have fun here._

She started to speed up. Looking back, she saw her comrade still keeping up with her. Then, she collided with a tree and fell backwards. Her light blue gaze flicked to the tree and glared at it. Sasuke stopped beside her. A smirk played on his lips. Hikari huffed and stood up, brushing herself off. Turning around, she saw her raven acquaintance and nearly jumped away.

"Caught you," he said simply.

To his surprise, Hikari smiled and her eyes sparkled with life. "No one's been able to catch me," she explained. "Well if it weren't for the tree but still."

Kakashi landed beside her his reading his book. "Well at she knows how to smile," Kakashi sighed. "Hikari come with me. Sasuke, tell the others that we'll meet up at Tsunami's house."

_What would he want with me/her, _Hikari and Sasuke thought at the same time.

Hikari's eyes held a confused gaze in the depths, but she followed him anyway. Her stride wasn't as forced. She and Kakashi walked deeper into the woods. An awkward silence covered them in a shroud. Kakashi was still fighting himself over the right words to say to the girl.

_If I say that she might react like last time, _he argued to himself, _if I don't then she may never really understand. Huh, might as well say straight out to her._

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi was ready for what was to come. "Hikari," he started nervously, "Do you want me to tell you about your family. Even if you might not like it."

_I practically don't like the situation I'm in,_ the girl thought but she bit back the comment. "Sure," she answered. "Nothing really matters these days."

Kakashi recoiled. "First tell me about what happened," he demanded gently.

Hikari eyed the Jounin with caution. _Can I trust him?_ Sighing, she started to tell him everything. Her light gaze clouded with grief, loss, and sadness. She wasn't dramatic about it but she put in her full emotion on what she felt at the time. Kakashi listened intently to the story. All of her facial features were unreadable and shrouded in mystery. The once vibrant blue eyes were now dull and lifeless. Slowly, her eyes started to tear up in the shadow of her grief. With her tear ridden eyes, she ended her story.

"Not really a good story huh?" Hikari questioned.

"You have no idea how much you're like Sasuke," Kakashi commented.

"Heavy baka?" the girl asked surprised.

"His clan was killed by the same man you mentioned, Itachi Uchiha," he continued. "Killed all of them when he was thirteen and left his seven-year old brother behind."

"Better to have experienced that when you're younger not older," the blue-eyed girl said. "That way, at least you don't understand why it happened."

"Oh and why is that?"

"If you understand then you'll change really fast. Not really the best way to change since it should have been over time. When you don't understand, you'll grow to understand instead of understanding immediately. Understand it fast and you're blinded. I know it can happen if you're young, but it won't over shadow one so fast."

_She's right. Not most kids her age talk like that, _Kakashi agreed quietly. "Well, the Kage Clan was a secret clan that was well hidden," Kakashi started. "In the Village Hidden in the Flames, is where you were born. For a time, you were safe, but had to be brought to Earth for your protection. Your parents, clan, and the rest of the village died in a raid."

"From what?" Hikari interrupted.

"If you let me finish and you'll know," he said impatiently. She shut up. "Anyway, we don't know who attacked that village but they were looking for you. You possessed something that they wanted. You and your brother escaped, while your village and clan died in a battle. Since they were so close to Konoha, they were put on the KIA, killed in action, monument."

"Just tell me about me clan," the girl pleaded. "I think I get the picture."

"Well, each individual member had a specialized element and animal. You happen to like fire a lot so you therefore have blue fire," Kakashi explained. "Some have more than one animal. Also, there is the kekkei genkai, Cat's Eye."

"That's it for me Kakashi," Hikari intercepted. "I think I'll find out the rest on my own. No fun in finding out everything at the same time."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. _This kid has spirit and sure does know how to talk,_ he thought. _Maybe I should request her to be on my team when we get back._

Hikari started to hum. The tune floated throughout the trees and Kakashi's attention was drawn to it. It was a soft melody and it was slightly sad. Her eyes weren't clouded with grief, but they still held that sadness. The silver-haired Jounin paid more attention to the humming and not to his book, like he would usually do. Silently, the silver streaked girl started to look at the sky and started to sing. Kakashi barely caught the words since they were barely above a whisper in the wind.

"Truly I don't know who I am anymore," was all that he caught from the girl. Her voice was carried by the wind and echoed throughout the forest, and the others could hear it.

"You sing well," Kakashi complemented going back to his book. "You sung that last part loudly though. The others must've heard that."

The girl shrugged. "Everyone always liked my singing," Hikari said. "It's not that good. The only problem is, is that I don't like singing in front of other people. Sure I can do one but others, I just lose it."

"So you can't sing on stage," Kakashi concluded.

"It's the truth," she responded.

"Do you always have mood swings?" Kakashi asked.

Hikari stopped for a bit but began walking again. "Not always. I actually used to be laid back, but now I guess I've changed a bit. Maybe it's because of what happened."

"Really?" he questioned surprised. "Hard do believe since you change moods so quickly."

The girl scoffed and kept on walking. Silence shrouded the two again. It eased in between the two so it was no longer awkward like it was before. Soon, they were at Tsunami's house, and Hikari prepared herself for a lecture.

_I'm so dead,_ she thought and kept repeating it and repeating. _This is worse than Skira's lecturing._

On cue, Tsunami came out and started to lecture the poor soul. Kakashi smiled under his mask. _This kid sure knows how to get in trouble too._

"And…" Tsunami started but trailed off. "Is your leg healing well? It seems fine and you're not limping like before."

"Praise the herbs!" Hikari exclaimed jokingly. When the two grown-ups stared at her she blushed in embarrassment. "Okay I'm done."

"Well then I guess you're ready to go," the woman said enthusiastically. "Dinner's going to be ready soon." With that she went inside.

"I will never look at herbs the same way again," the streaked girl commented. "Never thought they'd save my life twice in a row."

"Well someone is back to normal," someone commented behind the duo.

Hikari whipped around and saw Sasuke and Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi was glaring slightly at the silver streaked swordsman. "Yeah sure," Hikari said. "Highly doubt anything will be normal with me around though. I have been known to be mischievous every now and again."

"Just what we need, another Naruto," Sakura sighed.

The other girl scoffed and turned around. "Hey at least I'm not a love struck fangirl," she countered, "Who has an abnormally large forehead and mouth might I add."

Sakura nearly went berserk if it weren't for Sasuke. He held her by the shoulder so Hikari could get a head start. Hikari smiled thankfully and started to run away. The green-eyed girl broke free and chased the pale-eyed girl.

"The British are coming, the British are coming!" Hikari chanted. "Oh wait… the Pritish are coming, the Pritish are coming!"

Sasuke just stared at his teammate and 'friend'. _She can be crazy alright, _he thought. _Well, at least she won't annoy me too much._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uh yeah the last part I just had to add in just for the fun of it. Oh and Pritish is just pink and British combined. I really don't know where that came from. Anywho, hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

The Fallen

Chapter 7-Death

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides Hikari.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hikari stared at the sun. The red, pink, yellow, and orange tints spread across the sky. Everything was quiet and peaceful, but not for long.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about today? _she asked herself. _I'm usually wrong about these things but it just seems sure. _

"You should sleep more you know," a male voice advised.

"I didn't know you care Sasuke," Hikari responded without looking back. "Well, I guess you do owe me since _I _dragged you to the bed."

Sasuke stayed silent and sat down beside his comrade. The two sat there quietly for what seemed for eternity. Hikari's pale gaze flicked towards Sasuke, who was staring intently at the sky. Slowly, the girl stood up as a breeze came. Her hair blew in her face but didn't get into her vision. The raven-haired boy gazed up at her with slight wonder.

_She looks beautiful, _he thought. When he realized what he thought, he mentally slapped himself. _Don't think like that!_

Hikari noticed Sasuke's face and started to snicker. "You look like you got slapped there," she commented. She chuckled a bit before looking back at the sky.

Sasuke glared at her before gazing at the sky. His mind wandered towards a certain silver streaked girl. Shaking his head, he stood up and reached out a hand and turned Hikari's face towards his. The breeze picked up slightly and blew their hair.

"This is awkward," Hikari commented. _If not way too uncomfortable, _she added.

"I may never get another chance," Sasuke whispered as his lips touched hers.

Hikari nearly jumped at the passion in the kiss. He broke away and stared into her pale blue depths. _She's just different for some reason, _he told himself. With that he walked away. During that time, Hikari touched her index finger up to her lips.

_I guess there's a first time for everything,_ she thought, _If not very awkward first times._

Shrugging, the girl followed him slowly. Her eyes danced with confusion. Letting out a sigh, she stopped and looked at the sun as the clouds covered it in a thick, white blanket.

Sasuke looked back and saw his comrade looking at the now covered sun. He saw her confused gaze and smirked to himself. His footsteps continued until he jumped down to the ground. Hikari followed but slowly. Her mind swirled in confusion and, for some reason, happiness. When she walked into the house, she saw Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Tsunami, and Tazuna at the table.

"We'll be guarding Tazuna today," Kakashi explained. "We want you to come with us. It will be a good experience for you, since I am recommending you for a ninja when we get back to Konoha."

"I'm going to become a ninja?" Hikari asked in disbelief.

"You can refuse," the Jounin said, "Though I would think that being a ninja would help you for your goal."

The silver streaked girl recoiled a bit. _That means I can go and kill Itachi and find Geoff. Then again, Sasuke wants to kill Itachi also. Guess I'll have to tell him sooner or later._

"Sure, I'll become a ninja," she agreed. "It sounds fun too."

"But she doesn't know half the things we learned in the academy!" Sakura protested. _I so don't want her being a ninja. She's planning to take my Sasuke away!_

"Hikari can learn Sakura," Kakashi sighed. "She is a fast learner by her progress over the days."

The girl stuck her tongue out at the pink-haired kunoichi. _I love winning, _Hikari thought happily. _Its fun seeing other people lose in an argument they started._

Sasuke looked at Hikari, then to Sakura, and back. "So where's Naruto?" Hikari asked. "He sleeping or something?"

"Actually, we're not going to wake him up since he's been working hard the past few days," Sasuke explained.

The silver streaked girl gasped. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "Sasuke said an actually long sentence!"

Everyone stared at Hikari in either amusement or anger. She just shrugged and sat down next to Sasuke and started eating. Tsunami just laughed at the girl. _She's such a character, _she thought.

_At least that kid isn't as bad as Naruto, _Tazuna thought with a sigh.

Xxxxx

"Talk about half-finished," Hikari commented. Her silver streaked hair was untamed and blew in the wind. "I don't think it's even half-finished."

"Maybe it's because it takes awhile to finish a bridge," Sakura stated in a matter-a-factly tone.

"The scholar speaks!" Hikari joked, raising her hands in the air, "It's a miracle."

Sasuke started to snicker at the girl's comment. His snicker was stopped as fog started appear and became heavier. "Is that supposed to happen?" Hikari asked, dropping her sarcastic act. "Because this fog is not normal."

_She can actually be serious, _everyone else thought.

"Stay on guard," Kakashi ordered. "Remember, Zabuza is still alive. He's a murderer Hikari."

Hikari shut her mouth after he answered her unasked question. She whipped out her bowstaff but kept it retracted. Sasuke, Sakura, and Hikari made a triangle around Tazuna. The raven-haired boy looked at both of the girls. Sakura was okay except for the fear in her eyes, and Hikari was just being Hikari with her eyes wandering, hands shaking slightly, and wary body movement. Sasuke himself was also shaking.

_There's a scent of chakra in the air, _she thought, _but it's not anyone's here. _She sniffed the air again and caught more scents. _Two other ninja are coming!_

"They're coming," Hikari warned, "Their scents carry a battle stench. I can smell some blood lust coming from one of them too."

"Have you always been able to do that?" Sakura asked. _She can actually scent people._

"Some whacked out gift I've had," the other girl answered.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. _Goes with your personality._

"You still have those brats with you Kakashi?" a voice asked, "You disappoint me."

Hikari nearly jumped at the voice. _It's just as heartless as _his _voice, _she thought. Then a man appeared. _He looks like a mummy._

The man had bandages on his face that gave the mummy affect to the girl. A huge sword was strapped to his back. Another person stood beside him in a robe (it's a robe right?), a mask, and all the regular ninja attire.

"Zabuza," Kakashi returned.

Zabuza looked at Hikari and smirked under his bandages as he looked her over. "That one over there doesn't even have a headband," he stated. Hikari was about to make a smart remark when Sasuke covered her mouth. "Hm, I can sense power within her though."

The silver streaked girl removed the hand and said, "No duh!"

"She's even cocky," Zabuza said.

"What gave that away?" Hikari asked annoyed.

"Hikari this isn't the time," Kakashi warned. _She really is cocky and that could be the end of end of her one of these days._

The girl sighed and whipped out her bowstaff. "Sure, I'll shut up," she responded.

"And that other kid is still shaking," Zabuza continued.

Sasuke stopped shaking. "I'm not shaking because I'm scared," he started, "I'm shaking because… I'm excited."

"It's your funeral," Hikari commented.

"HIKARI STOP JOKING AROUND!" Kakashi demanded loudly. In a lower and more relaxed tone he added, "Save your comments when we need them."

Sakura stared at her 'comrade'. _How can she be this relaxed when this is serious?_

_This kid really is something, _the three men thought.

"Well then, where's the other one, the idiot?" the killer man asked.

"These kids aren't just kids," Kakashi said. "Sasuke Uchiha, the strength and the serious one, Sakura Haruno, the scholar, Hikari Kage, who is a new addition, the smart-aleck and sarcastic one, and Naruto Uzumaki, the number one hyperactive ninja."

_I wonder what gave that away? _Hikari asked.

"Sasuke, Hikari, take Zabuza's subordinate, Sakura, protect Tazuna, and I'll fight Zabuza," Kakashi ordered. "Before you ask, both Hikari and Sasuke have speed and it might prove useful in this battle. Hikari, act serious for this one."

Hikari looked at the silver-haired man with serious eyes. "I've always been serious in battle," she responded, "It just doesn't seem like it." She looked over at Sasuke. "You ready?"

"Hn," was the reply.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hikari said as she and Sasuke charged at the other man.

"Haku," Zabuza prompted.

"I'm ready," the boy named Haku replied as he charged at the two.

Hikari got ready and whipped her bowstaff at Haku, who dodged with blinding speed. Sasuke used his kunai and attacked Haku. He blocked with a sebon needle only. The onyx-eyed boy put his strength into the arm and pushed harder. Realizing her chance, Hikari charged at him and swung her bowstaff. Haku just blocked with his other hand. All three started to put their strength into their weapons or arms.

Then, Haku dislodged Hikari. She flew back but caught herself by crashing her bowstaff down.

"I have you trapped," Haku said.

"How?" Sasuke challenged.

"You're using both hands while I still have a free hand," he replied in an emotionless voice.

Sasuke saw that his other hand held his arm for extra strength. _Kuso, _he cursed. Haku started doing hand signs with only one hand. _How is he doing that? _

Hikari closed in as ice mirrors surrounded the three of them. Haku jumped up and was now in the ice mirrors and more of him appeared on every single one. The other two were now helpless and trapped. Sasuke looked at Hikari, who retracted her bowstaff, put it away, and got ready to defend herself. He did the same as a barrage of needles came from every direction, each striking either of the two.

It was done but both of them had cuts, but none were in any critical spots. Hikari swiftly got out a kunai and threw it at one of the Hakus. Haku dodged and moved and kept on moving after that.

"Why'd you do that?" Sasuke demanded.

The girl shrugged. "You weren't doing anything so I went, 'might as well do something since heavy baka isn't'," Hikari answered.

Before he could reply, more needles came and the two started to defend themselves again. Hikari could scent the uncertainty of killing from Haku. _He doesn't want to kill us!_

"Why are you afraid to kill us?" she challenged as the needles stopped.

Haku flinched at the girl. _Why is she saying this? _"Why do you _want _me to kill you?" he asked.

"You have the perfect chance to," Sasuke added holding his shoulder. "We're weak, hurt, and trapped; the perfect opportunity to kill someone."

"Then let me kill you," Haku said.

_Fun, _Hikari thought as Haku raised two kunais. Hikari closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact. She heard a clang of metal, so she opened her eyes to see smoke outside of the mirrors. _Don't tell me Naruto decided to show up all fancy! He is such a show off._

Xxxxx

"Naruto Uzumaki has arrived!" he yelled. Hikari just shook her head.

"Dobe," Sasuke stated.

"For once I'm agreeing with you," the girl said. "Naruto will always be Naruto though. We can't really stop that can we?"

Sasuke nodded in agreement as Kakashi gave Naruto another lecture on the shinobi way. After awhile, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Hikari had an idea. _Naruto is the free one and he can attack from the outside while Hikari/me and Sasuke/me attack from the inside!_

"Hey guys," Naruto whispered, "I snuck in to rescue you."

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!" Hikari yelled, "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO COME IN HERE!"

"You didn't want to be saved?" he asked.

"Naruto you dobe," Sasuke snapped.

Hikari closed her eyes as more needles came. Pain shot through her back as needles started to stick. Opening her eyes, she saw that Naruto was doing his Shadow Clone Jutsu. As he started to attack, Haku moved from mirror to mirror, hitting the clones along the way. Sasuke saw this and ordered Naruto to keep on going. The raven-haired boy did some hand signs as the blond did the jutsu. Fire rushed out of Sasuke's mouth and barely scorched part of Haku's robe.

"This is one way to spend a vacation," Hikari said sarcastically.

Naruto and Sasuke collapsed beside her, nearly unconscious. _Looks like I might have to kill them, _Haku thought. He looked at Hikari who now had flashing purple eyes. _What the?_

"The Cat's Eye!" Kakashi exclaimed as he looked over at Hikari. _She can now see her enemy's every single movement, even the slightest twitch. Now, she can even let people see what she saw in her past. She's not even supposed to have purple eyes yet!_

"I can see the slightest twist in your arms," she said, "You're going for your needles now, and you're going to throw them at me."

_Now she knows what I'm going to do,_ Haku thought. _I'm going to have to make this quick and try to kill her comrades while she's distracted. _

Haku reached for the needles and threw them. Hikari was ready for the hit, but she wasn't ready when they swerved. Someone was about to die so that person got ready for the impact. There was none and he looked up to someone in front of him. Two people screamed out a name as they saw the needles sticking out of a vital spot.

That one person didn't know what the heck they were doing. Haku just stared. _How did that happen?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haha, sorry about not putting this here earlier. Anyway, a cliffy is here so you'll have to wait till the next chapter! I'm evil. XD


	8. Chapter 8

The Fallen

Chapter 8-Why?

Warning: OCCness, character death, and some randomness.

I don't own anything besides Hikari people give me a break!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hikari!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled. The girl stood there with the needles sticking out of her vital spots.

_Why did she try to protect me? _Sasuke asked himself. _I thought she hated me._

"I have no idea why I just did that," Hikari rasped, "I just moved. Even with my kekkei genkai, I couldn't see the needles swerve so I just went. To think, I thought I hated you for being cold and distant because of what happened. It happened to me too…"

Sasuke looked up as she started to fall. He caught her and looked into her eyes. The once purple gaze was now pale blue and almost lifeless. His gaze started to soften at her state. "Just save it Hikari," he begged slightly.

Hikari smiled. "Never thought I would see the day that Sasuke Uchiha would beg," she joked.

_How can she joke at a time like this? _Sasuke asked himself. _She's in no condition to even stand up. _

"You and I are the same," Hikari continued, "Itachi Uchiha killed everyone I loved that I had left. That one thing made me change. Now a day, I'm serious in some situations I would usually laugh at, and my mood swings are more constant now. Your older brother killed mine and I never blamed you. The reason why I hated you is for your attitude, like I said before. I wanted revenge on Itachi but I somehow figured out that he caused you more pain, so I would leave it to you."

"Why spare me then?" Sasuke questioned.

"You have a promise don't you?" Hikari answered with a question. "A promise to kill Itachi for what he has done to you. We all want revenge but don't be blinded by it. You're too blinded by revenge to stop and think about something else. What I'm trying to say is, don't dwell in the past."

Sasuke looked at her with surprise. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but he got her message. "It's my dream though," Sasuke protested coldly.

"But you don't have to be blinded by it," Hikari argued with a soft voice. Sasuke never saw look so delicate. "Just train and relax, not train and train and plop down dead at the end of it."

"Then don't die," Sasuke pleaded, "If you do, I'll be dwelling in the past more."

Hikari's pale blue eyes widened. "I'm sorry I never told you but I think I…" she trailed off as she closed her eyes and took her last breath.

"Hikari?" Naruto prompted as he finally recovered from his shock. When he saw her dead figure he started to go berserk. Sasuke watched in horror as orange chakra swirled around the boy.

_Is this Naruto?_ Sasuke asked himself still holding Hikari.

He watched as Naruto cracked the ice mirrors and start fighting Haku with pure strength. Sakura and Tazuna came up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't come any closer Sakura," Sasuke ordered. "Hikari's gone."

Tazuna stopped as he looked at the lifeless girl. "I don't admire you guys," he muttered. _That kid died protecting me and she isn't even a true ninja. This shouldn't have happened._

Sasuke looked down at Hikari's body and her closed eyes. "She's cold and I saw her die in front of my eyes," Sasuke said shaking. "She shouldn't have sacrificed her life for mine."

Sakura looked down also. _Why is Sasuke fussing over her? Maybe it's because…I guess I'll have to live with it then. _She slowly bent down and began to weep for her lost comrade. "I'm so sorry I was mean to you Hikari," she cried. "You were right; you were stronger than me, I just didn't want to admit it."

"Cocky but she had spirit," Tazuna added in. "She would have made a good shinobi for your village."

The three looked over as Zabuza started to charge in to kill Gatoh. Haku lay on the ground, dead with Kakashi and Naruto standing nearby. They watched as he ran through the other rogue ninja and got stabbed in the back. He finally got to Gatoh and kill him with the kunai he had in his mouth.

_If Hikari were here she would have made a stupid comment, _Sakura thought sadly as Zabuza collapsed.

The rogue ninjas remained but not for long as the villagers came and Kakashi and Naruto did their Shadow Clone Jutsu. Naruto walked back and his face fell as he saw Hikari's lifeless body.

"Why did she have to die?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"She saved me from death but sacrificed her own life," Sasuke murmured. "Why didn't I just move?! Then this wouldn't have happened!"

Sakura watched as Sasuke started using one of his hands and punch the ground. Finally, Kakashi walked over and saw the body. His other eye revealed the Sharingan that he had. The other eye clouded with sadness and grief.

"So young," he whispered. _Too young for my liking._

"Yo, what's with the sad voice?" a voice croaked, "Someone die because I don't hear any funeral music."

Everyone looked down and saw that the pale blue eyes were open. "You're alive!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed.

Hikari looked at them confused. "Yeah last time I checked," she said uncertainly.

"You died though," Sasuke said. _How can she be alive?  
_

Kakashi thought for awhile and smiled. "Zabuza said Haku was soft. It was only a death state."

"Good, because you guys were all mushy," Hikari said, "I could hear your voices being all sad. Kinda depressing ya know."

"You could hear us?" Sasuke asked.

"Ano… I guess since you guys were all like 'why did she have to die?' on me. Pretty scary actually," Hikari replied with a fake scared expression.

Everyone started to laugh at Hikari's comment. She just lay there, confused but joined in anyway. Sasuke wasn't laughing but when his eyes met Hikari's he actually smiled. She stopped laughing and smiled back.

_Guess I couldn't leave heavy baka to live on his own. Zero was probably right, I do have a hard path to walk,_ she thought to herself. _I'm ready for what's going to be thrown at me after this alright._

Xxxxx

A few weeks later, the bridge was done and Team 7 was ready to leave. Hikari recovered her death experience and is now the same as she was before. Sakura lost her fangirl side, which Hikari was grateful for.

"Hey," Sasuke said behind Hikari. She turned away from the water and stared into his dark eyes. "I never got to thank you. You've opened my eyes to see what's around me."

Hikari cocked her head to one side. "Weren't they always open, except when you sleep?" she questioned. When she saw Sasuke's face she giggled. "I'm joking! Lighten up for once. You know, you should try smiling at least once a day, prescribed by your personal doctor."

Sasuke raised and an eyebrow at the girl. "You are a baka you now that," he commented.

"Very funny Sasuke," Hikari said sarcastically. "Last time I checked, _you_ were the heavy baka, not me."

Sasuke scowled while Hikari just laughed merrily. Her eyes had the life that he missed at that one moment before. _She is really something._

"You wanna get a head start?" Hikari asked, "The others will catch up sooner or later."

Sasuke nodded and started to walk across the bridge alongside Hikari. Hikari was extremely cheerful and Sasuke was slightly annoyed, but only slightly. His every stride matched hers and it was quiet. The girl started to hum a bit which soothed Sasuke. He didn't find the song familiar but he liked it anyway. It was soft and slow.

"So why'd you kiss me that morning?" Hikari suddenly asked.

Sasuke stopped dead. "Because I can," he replied.

"Sure," she responded, "Hime hentai, seme teme."

"HIKARI KAGE!" Sasuke boomed.

Hikari laughed and started to run away from the angry Uchiha. "Some one must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," she joked. Looking back at his face, she laughed again. "Temper, temper, Sasuke."

He kept chasing her when Kakashi suddenly came and grabbed both of them. "Don't tell me she thought up a nickname for you," Kakashi said.

"It kinda applied to you too," Hikari said laughing. "Hime hentai."

"Princess pervert," Kakashi repeated, "How thoughtful of you."

Hikari gave a huge smile to the boys. "I know," she said.

_She has her mood swings too often, _Kakashi thought with a sigh. "Try to stay out of trouble when we get to Konoha, Hikari," Kakashi advised. "You can be like Naruto sometimes you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah, can you put me down now?" Hikari asked in annoyance, "I'm kinda _attached_ to my wrist you know."

Sasuke smirked at the girl's comment. _She may be a good person to have around just yet._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, some people may have been OOC in this chapter like Sasuke. Sorry if you didn't like this chap.


	9. Chapter 9

The Fallen

Chapter 9-Come Again?

Man, I'm updating more often now. Well, here's the ninth chapter!

I don't own anything besides Hikari. (This is getting really annoying.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi and Hikari walked toward the Hokage Tower. Hikari lagged behind slightly and was constantly snapped by Kakashi on more than one occasion. _You've got to be joking me that this is one of her lazy days! _Kakashi thought to himself. _Last time this happened, she nearly burned down the apartment building!_

"Hikari if you don't keep up I'm going to drag you all the there!" Kakashi threatened, losing his patience.

"Couldn't we have seen the Hokage right when we got here?" Hikari asked, unfazed. "It would have been easier on you."

"You needed time to train," Kakashi snapped. _I can't even glance at my book without arguing with her!_

The arguing duo finally reached their destination and went in. Hikari was still lagging behind, but not was much as before. Sighing, the pale-eyed girl slowed her pace again as they neared the door. Fighting the urge to just pounce the girl and beat her, the Jounin knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a male voice. The two entered. The man looked up and smiled as he saw Kakashi and Hikari entering the room. "So this is the famous Hikari Kage," he prompted.

"I guess you can say that," Hikari responded.

"You think she's ready to become a ninja Kakashi?" the Hokage asked.

"I'm starting to reconsider since she's being lazy," the silver-haired Jounin replied with a glare at the girl, who just shrugged. "But, she does have a right to be one, Hokage-sama."

Hikari shifted a bit. Her eyes searched the room, as if sensing another presence. It bothered her, but no one took notice. "Can she do the basic jutsus?" the Hokage asked.

"Sure Hokage-sama," the girl answered before Kakashi. "If you count the Transformation, Substitution, and Shadow Clone, yeah I know the basic jutsus."

The Hokage burst out laughing. "Well, she's a bit spirited," he commented. Hikari winced at the comment.

_That's the voice from one of my dreams! _she thought. _Were they really saying something to me and I wasn't paying an attention. Now I feel stupid because that baka, Geoff, was right for once._

"You seem to be in thought Hikari," Kakashi said, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

She looked at the Jounin, then the Hokage, and back. "Er… just thinking on some things that…" she trailed off. _Busted. _"Can Kakashi leave but Sasuke stay?" Hikari asked.

In the corner, Sasuke's eyes widened. _How did she know I was here?_

The Hokage smiled. "You can come out now Sasuke," he said. To Hikari, he added, "How long have you known?"

"Since I came into the room," the girl replied while kicking the floor. "I could smell his scent. It had some nervousness in it along with his usual, smoke with some pine thrown in. The other scents in the room are stale though except for some."

"She can scent things," Sasuke said, coming out of his hiding place. "Hikari even scented Zabuza and Haku on the bridge."

"Yes," Kakashi agreed. "This girl can distinguish people's scents very well."

The girl blushed ten shakes of red. "I-it's nothing really," Hikari said modestly. "I mean… I've always had that gift since I was ano… five. Dan, my older brother, never really explained anything to me for awhile."

The Hokage looked thoughtfully at the girl. "Kakashi, you are dismissed, Sasuke stay here," he ordered.

"Hai," both of them said. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So what do you need to tell us?" the Hokage asked. _Hikari must have something important on her mind to request for Kakashi to leave. He did tell me she was a strange one._

"My past," Hikari replied, "It's kinda like Sasuke's right? And his older brother was in both of them so he does have a right. Please Hokage-sama."

Sasuke looked at Hikari. _Since when does she act… soft around the Hokage? _

"Well, I don't see why not," he said thoughtfully, "And you can call me Sarutobi-sama if you'd like. You don't seem to be the type to like the formal styles."

The pale-eyed girl sighed and nodded. "Uh, now I need to think of where to begin," Hikari said rubbing the back of her head. Sasuke wanted to hit the girl at that moment, but stopped when she started.

Both men (not really for one of them) listened intently to the story. Sarutobi would stop the girl for extra details on some parts to understand them more. The girl obliged every time without refusal. Her teammate looked at her quizzically. She ignored him with a wave of her hand. It continued for well over and hour until the story was drawn to a close. Hikari looked at both males in the eyes for a second. A final glance down told them that she was finished.

"So that's what you meant on the bridge," Sasuke muttered.

"No duh Sherlock," Hikari responded. "It was very clear so I don't how you didn't catch it. Man you're slow."

Before Sasuke could counter, Sarutobi intercepted. "So, every now and again you hear what was said in those dreams," he repeated from the story. "Intriguing. You really are one of the fallen. Though, I've never met one."

"Why am I always dragged into things I really don't want to be a part of?" the girl asked herself.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. Hikari shot him a glare but didn't say anything. _She must by trying to hold her temper for once._

"If that is all, then you two can leave," Sarutobi announced. "Oh and Hikari, you'll be staying with Sasuke at the Uchiha compound. It would be better if you stayed with someone else."

It was silent for awhile.

"Why?" the girl asked, "Because Kakashi's a pervert that needs to stop reading those porn books? Okay, I'm cool with that."

Sasuke sighed. "So I'm to have to deal with this baka?" he asked coldly.

"Teme," Hikari countered.

"Gaki."

"Heavy baka."

Sasuke couldn't think of anymore combats for the girl. His face lost its trademark cool and was now lost. Hikari smirked while Sarutobi just shook his head at the two. _Love is in the air, _the Hokage thought to himself.

The two were bickering until a man with brown hair rushed inside. "Lord Hokage!" he yelled, "It's Naruto!"

"What did he do this time?" Hikari asked, breaking away from the argument. "Paint the academy pink?"

"Actually… that's exactly what he did," the man said. He looked at the girl suspiciously. "How did you know?"

She smiled. "Naruto told me at one point this morning," Hikari said. "I let him get on with it since we've been bored out of our minds. All we get are those crappy D-ranked missions. No harm in that."

Before the man could reply, Sarutobi stopped him. "Save it Iruka," he said. "With the Chuunin Exams coming up, the Genin have a right to be excited. Though, try to stop Naruto before he gets into anymore trouble."

"Wait," Hikari interrupted. "Does this mean I'm an official shinobi now?"

The Hokage nodded. "Kakashi should have your headband waiting for you," he answered. "Oh, and you might want to go out for some clothes. Those aren't really suited for you."

The girl looked herself over. "So I can't wear what I wore on Earth," she concluded. "That bites, yo."

"And try to not to say anything that would offend people," Sarutobi advised.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Hikari said as she walked out the door. "Coming heavy baka?"

"Stop calling me that," Sasuke snapped. _Now she's getting on my nerves_

She pouted. "But that's not fun," Hikari whined. "Besides, you are really heavy you know. You still haven't answered my question though: what do you eat?"

"Annoying girls," was the response.

"Oh, so you're a cannibal," she said thoughtfully. "No wonder why you don't like people that much. Tell me, how do we taste?"

The boy screamed out his anger and nearly punched the girl. "Take it outside you two," came a familiar voice. "We don't want you disturbing the peace."

"If there was any peace," Hikari muttered. Louder she added, "Come on Kakashi, we all know that you're one of the people as well."

"Just go," Kakashi ordered his students. He walked into the room with a headband. "Here, you deserve this, Hikari Kage of Konohagakure."

Kakashi casually tossed it to her. Hikari caught it, and admired the headband. _Now that I have it, I need to find a place to wear it._

The girl walked out along with her raven-haired comrade. He glanced at the girl as she put it on her forehead and started to tie it. When she was done, Hikari put some hair over her left eye. _Why is she doing that? _

"Hey," Hikari prompted, "Shouldn't go and see if Naruto's okay?"

Sasuke looked at her. "It'll be more fun to see him suffer," he replied.

"Someone must've left his nice side at home today," the girl commented, "But you do have a point so, what should we do?"

"We?" Sasuke questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah," Hikari responded. "We are living in the same house so might as well have some bonding time. If you want, we'll spar. I personally don't care about clothing. It can wait till later anyway."

Sasuke looked at the girl. She didn't blush and there was no sarcasm. _She's different from other girls, yet I bet she had feelings for me. If not from looks, but something else I don't know about. Her eyes betray her sometimes. Even I can see that._

"Fine," he said, "Since you're letting me decide, we'll go get you some clothes and what not."

Hikari stopped and looked at Sasuke with confused eyes. He also stopped and looked at his friend. "That's almost kind of you," she said to him. "You sure about this Uchiha? Wouldn't want to ruin your pride you know."

"I need a break anyway," he responded. "Besides, it would help us bond for awhile."

"You finally thinking about dropping the revenge act?" Hikari asked. _Please say yes._

"No," Sasuke snapped. "Revenge is what I live for. I'm an Avenger."

Hikari looked at him with disbelief. "Don't we all at one point or another," she stated, "But don't let it ruin your life. Once you're done with revenge, what will you come back to? Nothing good comes out of revenge you know. Looks like your eyes really aren't open."

With that, she walked off. Sasuke looked at her with slight surprise. _Why is she so determined to talk me out of this? It's none of her business._ He followed but was lost in his own thoughts. Finally, the two came to the shopping part of town. Hikari just stood there with a bored expression etched on her face. _Usually, girls would run off and squeal, but Hikari doesn't seem to like this one bit._

"Let's just get this over with so I won't have to suffer," Hikari said as she walked off. _This is so not one of Kami's gifts, _she thought.

The two looked through the windows. Sasuke would try to convince her to shop at a clothes store that might spark her interest, but she kept shaking her head as she noticed the clothes. Finally, the two came to a shop. There wasn't any fancy clothing, so Hikari went in and Sasuke followed. She looked around until she saw a plain purple t-shirt and black, baggy pants with red designs.

Sasuke looked as Hikari looked it over. His eyes wandered the store. They explored the whole store. It was a run down place without much fancy things in it. There were some replacements that would be needed eventually, and there weren't many people around. They rested on Hikari who picked up the clothing and some others.

"These are fine," she said holding them up. "They'll be comfy and they should bring out my eyes and streaks. Plus, they aren't that much so I can pay for them."

"You sure?" he questioned the girl.

"Why?" Hikari challenged, "Sasuke Uchiha likes girls after all?" She laughed and walked up to the cashier.

His blond hair covered his eyes but his face was etched in sadness. When he saw Hikari, he brightened up. "You're me first customer in awhile," he greeted.

"Really?" Hikari asked clearly puzzled.

He nodded. "This place isn't doing really well and I'm thinking of closing this place up," the man explained. "Shinobi don't really shop here either."

"Huh," she said, "Pretty good place to me. All it needs is some cleaning up and it'll be new again."

"I'm Cadoc by the way," the boy introduced as he started to look at the clothes. "You're really nice you know."

"Hikari," Hikari returned. She looked back at Sasuke who was glaring at Cadoc. "And thanks. I'm usually the rebellious one, but you don't deserve it."

"Well, I'm flattered," Cadoc said as he gave her the clothes. "Here, these are free."

Hikari looked at him and scolded. "If you want this place up and running, you should charge your customers."

"Well, you're the first one here in a long time," the man said.

The girl sighed and pulled out some money. She slapped it on the counter and smiled at Cadoc. "Here and keep the change," Hikari said, "You'll need it more than me. If you want, I'll drop by sometime and help out. If I have time though. I'll be busy so sorry if I accidentally don't visit again."

Hikari waved off and grabbed the clothes that were put into a bag. Sasuke was waiting outside for her. They were nearly out the compound when Sasuke said, "We weren't there to flirt," he snapped.

"Jealous much?" Hikari questioned. "All it was was a friendly talk Sasuke. Come on then if you're not going to admit it. Honestly though, you don't need to act like my brother, who was also protective of me."

"You think I'm trying to protect you?" Sasuke yelled.

"By the looks of it," Hikari spat back. _I hate this guy and his ego sometimes._

"Well, I'm not so drop it," he snapped.

"Then stop acting like you're my guardian then!" she yelled.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, first off, that one time you kissed me right there, second, you were all worried about me when I died, and third, you're always making sure that I'm out of trouble! What are you?! My father!"

Sasuke stopped and looked at Hikari's eyes. They were ridden with sadness and he softened his gaze. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching. He walked up to her and tilted her head towards his. Leaning down, he looked into her eyes. Hikari's eyes locked with his.

"I'm more like your best friend right now," Sasuke responded and kissed Hikari softly on the lips.

Hikari almost jumped back at the kiss. He pulled away and started to walk towards the compound. "Heh, he's weird," she said as she followed.

"Come again?" Sasuke asked. _She better not have said that._

"Oh uh, I said that he's um… smart?" Hikari questioned uncertainly.

"Hn."

The pale-eyed girl sighed with relief as they walked to the compound. Hikari was still slightly steamed, but didn't say anything to Sasuke or to herself. Her thoughts kept wandering to why he was so odd around her. _He always seems to blow cool and then steam on me, _she thought. _Goes to show how much girls understand boys; no understanding._

"He's just like Dan on a rainy day," Hikari muttered, "Just a lot worse than him."

"I heard that," Sasuke snapped.

"Hey, he even has good hearing," she said louder.

"Hikari, shut up if you know what's good for you," he snapped again.

"I never know what's good for me."

"Hn."

"Is that your favorite thing to say?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes," Hikari concluded as she lagged behind. _Haha, at least he can't read minds. That would be a really bad thing and I would be busted. Actually, I'd be dead by now and-_

She couldn't finish her thought because she ran into Sasuke. He was looking back at her with slightly amused eyes. Hikari blushed slightly, but remained cool. Sasuke just shrugged and walked on again and kept a close eye on his companion. The two stopped by a weapons store and looked at the weapons.

"I need a new sword," Hikari muttered as she surveyed the swords. "That small one won't do anymore. It's more of a very long dagger."

"Here," Sasuke said as he held out a sword in a blue and black sheath. "I just bought this. There's no use in it for me."

Hikari looked at him and nodded and took the sword. Her eyes were gleaming slightly at her new weapon. "Thanks, but why buy it?" she asked. "I could've bought it on my own."

_She's always moody for some reason. Guess I'll have to deal with it for awhile._ The raven-haired boy kept on walking until they arrived at the compound. His eyes flicked back to his comrade, who just stood there dumbly.

"So where do you want to stay?" Sasuke asked. "There are a lot of rooms in the compound and houses."

"I personally don't care," Hikari responded flatly. "Where ever you think is best for me."

"The room next to mine then," he offered in a not-so-kind way. "I'll be able to keep an eye on you."

The girl jumped. "How're you going to get an eye on my skin?" she questioned. "Wouldn't it hurt on your part?"

Sasuke wanted to pummel the girl in front of him. _Where does she get all of these comments? _"That's not what I meant," he said trying to keep his cool.

Hikari smirked at her work. "Well then let's go," she said. "Kakashi wants us by the bridge by the way."

Sasuke 'hned' and walked through the compound to a certain house. The girl followed slowly and quietly. She looked around the house as they came across the living room. Hikari sighed as they came to the rooms. Her comrade indicated to a door and disappeared into the one next to it. Sighing, she walked towards the door and opened it up. The room was blue and red. A bed sat near a window, along with a dresser and night stand.

"At least he knows how to organize rooms," she mused as she dropped her bag near the dresser. "I'll just take a quick shower and go to sleep."

Hikari found the shower and striped off her clothes. She turned on the water and let the hot water ride down her body. After she was done, she got out and started to dry herself. The doorknob started to turn and Hikari wrapped the towel around her. Sasuke walked in with his boxers, but stopped as he saw Hikari.

"Ever heard of knocking?" the girl snapped.

"I'll just…be uh, leaving now," Sasuke stammered closing the door. He slammed the door shut and turned around. _Holy shit! I almost lost it there. _The raven-haired boy paused. _This is going to be hectic._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just had to add some parts in there! -coughs- Anyway; the next chap is a truth thing and slight filler if you can call it that. Oh and if you want to see a picture of Hikari, just go to my profile. Near the end you'll find a link to my deviantart account.


	10. Chapter 10

The Fallen

Chapter 10-The Hidden Truth

Kinda a 'your past is unfolding' thing.

Yeah, yeah you guys should know the drill by now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hikari wandered the house aimlessly. It was Team 7's day off and the two inhabitants decided to stay home and relax. For one, it was to stay home and be bored. _Ah! It's so friggin' boring here! It was fun when we were doing those crappy D-ranked missions and they were boring!_

Sasuke was following the girl around to make sure she didn't do anything. It intimidated her, but she chose to ignore her teammate, and continue her sulking mood. Finally, Hikari opened a random door and walked in. The Uchiha followed and sighed. Both were in the library which was filled with dusty books and bookshelves. Hikari took the liberty of opening the books and looking at them, with a very bored expression. She finally came across a book that held her interest.

"The Village Hidden in the Flames," she read aloud. "Ever heard of this Uchiha?"

He shook his head and walked over to his 'friend'. His eyes trailed over the book's cover, and then looked away. "Read it if you want," he stated. "It's always been there anyway."

Hikari shrugged and sat down in window seat in the library. Flipping the book open, a new book scent hit her so hard that she almost fell out of the seat. _Damn, this must've been written a few years ago!_

She started to scan the writing. All it was was history of the village and how it was just discovered by a stray traveler. A certain topic caught her eye. "**The Kage Clan**," she read to herself, "Might as well read it."

_**The Kage Clan is an intriguing clan. It is a combination of many other clans combined, but they all have one thing in common; they are each a descendant of the Shadow Angel. Not everyone is a descendant though. A few years ago, an Uchiha married a Kage unknown. The Uchiha, Kuroi, was not an official Uchiha. She was adopted by them and raised as their own. **_

_**Kato Kage is a Jounin for the Hidden Flame Village. He now was two children, Dan Kage, age 9, and Hikari Kage who is only one month old. **_

"Holy snap!" Hikari exclaimed. "I was originally from here!"

Sasuke ran towards Hikari. "What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone.

She pointed at the passage she just read. Sasuke read it over and his own eyes widened at that moment. "Read more aloud," he demanded.

"Can't you read?" I asked, impatiently. He glared at the girl who just sighed

'_**A few years later, a raid was set on the village and killed almost everyone there, except for Dan and Hikari whose locations are unknown. The Kages were well known for selected jutsus for teleportation. Everything was in an uproar after this event. All of the Kage Clan was gone in one way or another. The attackers wore black cloaks with red clouds.**_

_**The village was never known until that day. Konoha was the nearest and was the first to know of the village. Kuroi Uchiha never mentioned the village when she came back from missions from that direction. She would disappear every so often that everyone just dropped the case. When the news of her death reached the Uchiha Clan, everything fell. Ito Uchiha was angered at this. **_

_**Every so often, one person remembers the Kage Clan. Only a select few know of this clan and they are all unknown, except for the Hokage.'**_

Hikari stopped reading and stared at the book and its contents. _Why didn't anyone tell my anything?_ she asked herself. _Why would they hide this from me?_

"That wasn't there before," Sasuke muttered. "I've looked back at the shelf. This was in the wrong section."

"So someone put it there," the girl concluded. "Makes sense since the scent isn't that old or stale. Still, I want to know."

"Someone who seeks answers is a person with their own journey and path," a voice echoed.

"Zero," Hikari murmured.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"My guardian," she explained, "He's the one that was showing me you guys when I died. Zero explained to me how my life is going to work, but I'm ready for it. Wonder why he's here."

"I'm here because I need to tell you something," Zero explained. "You can only see me in your dreams, but I cannot come to you anymore. From here on out, you will have to endure your path without my direct guidance. I can send you signs, but it is up to you to interpret them."

"Like road signs?" the girl asked.

Zero's sigh rang throughout the library. "No, signs that only you could understand," he said. "I really don't have patience right now, but I guess I'll have to deal with it. Anyway, one of my last direct messages is this; in two months time, a friend will betray you."

"Wait!" Hikari shouted, "Why are you leaving?"

"I'm still your guardian but once I told you that you are a fallen, it was only a matter of time before I had to leave you on your own," Zero explained as his voice faded. "Remember, even we cannot control your destiny, only you because you have defied your own."

As the he said those words, he faded from them. "That guy was always weird," Hikari said breaking the silence. "So, you going to enter the Chuunin Exams?"

"Of course," Sasuke said coldly. "You?"

"Duh!" the girl replied rudely, "Wouldn't miss something _that_ fun."

Sasuke sighed and sat across from Hikari on the seat. "Care to spar?" he questioned her.

The pale-eyed girl smirked. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, yo," Hikari said as she got up and put the book down. "Let's go Sasuke. And no going easy on my just because I'm a girl."

Xxxxx

Both Genin stood ten feet away from each other. Hikari reached for her small sword on her right shoulder. _I'll have to use my wits on this one, _she though. _He's gotten stronger and I've barely grasped other jutsus. Good thing I scanned some of the jutsus but still…_

Sasuke started to charge at the girl in full swing. The girl whipped out her sword and brought it up for defense against any of the blows. Her sparring partner whipped out two kunais and threw them at her. She smirked and dodged them with amazing speed. He stopped and tried to look for Hikari.

_Her weakness is her jutsus, but she knows how to use weapons, her own style of taijutsu, and using the surrounding area, _Sasuke thought bitterly. _Hikari must've been good where she came from to elude me._

"Don't think too much Uchiha," the girl taunted, appearing in front of him, "It might just hurt you."

Sasuke reacted and blocked a slice to his torso with a kunai. Hikari frowned but whipped her sword back towards her and tried to slash at him again. In an instant, he dodged it and threw the kunai at him. She deflected it and it fell to the ground. Her next move was striking her sword into the ground.

_I only have one shot at this move,_ she thought. In fluid, graceful movements, she moved her hands around the hilt of her sword. _Zero told me to try out this technique during sparring. This is the perfect time. _

Sasuke watched intently. He didn't know what she was doing, but he knew she was up to something. Then, blue flames surrounded the sword. Hikari smiled and drew the sword out. _She's just full of surprises._

"Flame Style: Fire Dance!" she yelled as the fire surrounded the hilt. _Heh, this stuff is cold. Talk about cooling off._

"Katon: Ryuuko no Jutsu!" Sasuke returned as he cupped a hand over his mouth.

_Shit. _Hikari brought her sword up as fire started to charge straight at her from Sasuke's side. She sent out some of her cold fire that clashed with the dragon fire. The fires clashed and vanished before the two. Sasuke looked at where Hikari was standing. Hey eyes were glittering with excitement. He smirked and charged towards her, ready for another go. _He's got the advantage over me now. He knows jutsus while I just have the feel. Looks like I'll still have to depend on my wits._

The girl got ready and sheathed her sword. Sasuke smirked again as he saw her action. Hikari started to slightly bounce on her feet so the weight wouldn't slow her down. Her opponent frowned as he saw this. _She's planning on doing her hand to hand combat. It's still unpredictable. _In a flash, the girl threw a sidekick as Sasuke closed in on her. He put one hand over his chest where she had kicked him. _Hikari's still not smart enough to power up her hand to hand, but there was power there._

Hikari stood in a front stance and had both of her hands up. Sasuke did the same and waited. _He doesn't want to do any jutsus on me. _"Just go and do some jutsus yo. You're killing me here," she offered.

Sasuke smirked. "I won't hold back," he warned.

"I could tell you were holding back," Hikari muttered. "It's getting really boring you know."

Xxxxx Hikari's PoV

"Unless you want me to die," I added to myself. That wouldn't be the most fun thing to happen again. Dieing wasn't really the most fun thing in the world.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Is that all you can say at times?" I snapped. This guy can be so annoying that it's not even funny. "Someone's really short in vocabulary."

Sasuke just 'hned' and did some hand signs. I sighed and started to bounce again. This was going to be awhile. Fire balls spit out of his mouth and I just stood there dumbly. Kami knows why I was doing that but oh well. When it was six inches in front of me, I jumped up and got away in a flash. Never liked cutting it close but hey, I had to do it for some practice.

"Still having trouble with jutsus?" Sasuke taunted.

"No, I'm doing so well on them, that I just didn't want to use them against someone like you," I said sarcastically.

Sasuke smirked at me and laughed. I smiled slightly at this, since _the_ Sasuke Uchiha never smiles and laughs. Oh yeah, I'm really something aren't I?

"You should really pay attention more," Sasuke said dryly as a kunai flew through the air.

Smirking, I got out another kunai and threw it towards the other one. They both clashed and fell towards the ground. "What was that? I thought I heard someone say I needed to pay attention more," I said looking around. Ah shit, he disappeared. "I take that back."

I felt someone wrap a hand around my waist. A kunai was touching my neck and I could feel the cool metal touching my neck, ready to go deeper. "You should," my captive said. One of the many reasons why I hate Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yeah, yeah just let me go," I snapped. "No need in taking so much pride in beating the living crap out of me."

Sasuke didn't let go but he did drop the kunai. "I would also love for you to let me go too," I said dryly. "It's getting really awkward," I added with a singing voice.

There wasn't a response from my teammate and I started to get fidgety. Usually, I would have done something but something was holding me back. Why couldn't hormones just shut down for one damn day? I seriously think we can deal without them for a day or two.

"You just going to stand there?" Sasuke asked behind me.

"If you'd let go of my waist I would move somewhere," I snapped, "Probably away from you… hime hentai."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in annoyance. I always seem to have that affect on people these days.

Slowly, I wriggled out of his grasp and started to walk away slowly. "Do you ever smile?" I asked suddenly, not bothering to turn around.

"Not anymore," was his simple reply.

"I bet you can crack a smile like you kinda did at the bridge," I challenged, still walking away. "It's good for your health." I paused for awhile before adding, "And your sanity."

I started to run for my life. If Sasuke thought he was sane, well by the way he gets angered easily, I don't think so. I've been getting him pissed off at me lately and I find it highly amusing. Okay, it's probably only me and Naruto, but hey at least it's not just me… I think.

"Stay focused," I chanted to myself. "Yay, I'm talking to myself again. Haha go figure I'd still have that habit these days."

Then, a tree just so happened to be in my way and since I wasn't paying attention, I ran into it. I fell backwards and landed on my back really hard. Sasuke walked calmly over and looked down on my figure. I've heard of looking up to people but this is just ridiculous! His gaze locked into mine and I felt a strong presence around us. My eyes blinked and the presence was gone as soon as it came. Slowly, I started to get up and struggle to stand. One thing that's always bothered me was why do we have to have long lasting injuries?

"Now, what did you say about my sanity?" Sasuke challenged.

"You might lose it one day?" I questioned uncertainly. I highly doubt it was the right answer.

"Hn," was the response.

"I think Sasuke Uchiha's getting softer," I teased as I started to back away. "Usually, I would have been near death by now, but I guess there was a soft little boy in there."

"Don't push your luck," Sasuke said coldly.

"I can't really push it since it's not solid," I returned rudely. "You I can push but not luck."

"Hn."

"You need a new word you know," I said impatiently. "Hn is barely anything. If it works for you then I guess I'll just have to leave it be."

Sasuke twitched slightly, but he just stood there. He's more of the stoic type. Haha, I like that word for some reason.

"We should go inside," he suggested, "It's starting to get dark and we'll see what's in store for us at the Chuunin Exams."

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. I stopped for a minute. "Hey… isn't supposed to be teams of _three_ not teams of _four_?"

"Hn."

I scoffed and walked towards the compound. The stale stench of blood hit me, but I just continued on towards my room. Inside, I took out a drawing pad that was inside my backpack and looked through the drawings. Some were just small doodles of some scenery from random places. I frowned as I saw a drawing of me, Geoff, Skira, and Akira.

"To think, it was only about a month ago that it all happened," I murmured as I closed the sketchbook and lay down. "I've had fun but I wish they were here to share it with me." I shifted so I was facing the window, with the moon slowly rising.

"But they're always watching me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about not updating... yesterday but I was busy. Next chapter should be up in three days since that's how long I type it.


	11. Chapter 11

The Fallen

Chapter 11-Team 7

This is becoming such a great hit that I could just jump for joy now. Anyway, I'm changing somethings up so there won't be a Lee vs. Sasuke because it really doesn't fit in for what I want to do so yeah. Sorry!

Disclaimer: you all know it

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got up slowly and looked outside. "It's early, but that's just fine for me," I muttered. The sun was barely up and the house was quiet as always. Heavy baka was probably still asleep by the sound of his really loud snoring. How did they sleep when he was little?

Shrugging to myself, I grabbed some clothes and a towel and headed towards the shower. I stripped down and stepped inside and turned on the water. Cold water hit me but I didn't mind that much. After awhile, I got out and started to put on my clothes when I realized something. "Great, I forgot my t-shirt," I muttered as I slid my black pants on. I slipped on my bra and started to open the door. My eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing?" I snapped at Sasuke.

There he was just standing there like an idiot. His eyes were trying to be focused on my pissed off face, but they kept wandering down to my torso area. "Ano…" he started.

"Don't 'ano' me!" I spat, "Just go get my purple shirt in my room and forget this ever happened."

Sasuke nodded with his cold eyes, but I caught his pink tinted cheeks as he walked away. I huffed heavily and slammed the door shut. Now I know the true reason why I call him 'hime hentai'. Now, I bet he's scooping down to Kakashi's level. Man that sucks a lot for me.

"Here," Sasuke said as he opened the door and held out my shirt.

I whipped it out of his hands. "Thanks," I muttered, "Now go back to your room or go wander the house until we have to meet up with Kakashi."

He did so quickly and I slid on my shirt. I stared into the mirror and saw my figure again. Taking my forehead protector, I tied it around my head and looked into the mirror. Part of my hair covered my left side. The silver streaks were a gray color from the water and my black hair was blacker. I shrugged that off and gathered everything else and exited the bathroom.

Opening the door to my room, I saw Sasuke going through my drawings. I dumped everything in a hamper and plopped down beside him. He was looking at a drawing of the team. Kakashi stood there reading his porn book, Sakura was banging Naruto on the head, Sasuke was just standing there, being all cool, and I was just standing in the middle laughing at Naruto. Sasuke turned the page. It was of me standing in the moonlight along with him.

"You draw nice," he stated as he looked over the picture. "Where'd you get this idea from?"

"When I kinda died, I saw this vision of me and you so I decided to draw it," I replied. "Somethings weren't there but it seemed right to add the moonlight."

Sasuke nodded and turned the page. It was of me and my old friends. Skira and Akira were somehow all on Geoff, while I just had my hands on my knees, laughing. This was when I had my regular hair and eyes.

"Trust me, those two are heavy," I said. "They both jumped me and that didn't end too well. Geoff managed for three seconds."

"I can see why," Sasuke taunted as he closed the book. He stood up and exited the room. Before he left he said, "You're different from the others."

Sasuke left me alone to my thoughts. Sighing heavily, I followed and started towards the kitchen and tried to find some decent food. I sighed and got out some cereal and milk. Sasuke came in with our ninja gear and tossed mine to me. This surprised me, but I just threw the milk and cereal into the air, grabbed the gear, and plucked the drink and food out of the air.

He sat down on the table as I set down the food. His hands extended to the things on the table, while I just sat on a chair and stared at the wall ahead of me. Sasuke noticed this, but ignored me as usual. My thoughts wandered towards those visions I had at the Land of the Waves. I was actually from here and I barely knew me family history. That book didn't give me much information. All it gave was the info on my mother and father. Maybe after the exams I'll ask the Hokage to visit the village and learn about them.

I sighed again, for what seemed for the hundredth time. To think, my life was so simple before hand, but now it's just a confused mess that couldn't be fixed. Sure, I wanted adventure in my life, but not like this. I wanted my friends to be here. Even though I have these guys, they won't be the replacements for them. No one can replace such good friends as them. A small smile played on my lips as I had their faces flash through my mind.

"They're always with me, no matter what," I murmured to myself.

Xxxxx

All of us walked towards the building with high esteem. Okay, maybe not high for a whole lot of us. Sakura and Naruto are at the 'I'm annoying you and now she'll have to hit me' point of the day. I just shook my head and looked ahead. I bumped into someone and fell down.

"What's with me falling down?" I asked myself.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked the person in front of me. Looking up I saw a boy with red hair, green eyes, and a kanji sign on 'love' on his forehead. "I know the Chuunin exams are here, but the building is the other way."

"What gave that away?" I muttered as I stood up. "We wouldn't be walking that way if we weren't."

"Hikari just shut up," Sasuke said.

"No thanks," I responded rudely. "I don't have to listen to you."

"Just shut up!" he snapped.

"No!" I argued back.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No and that's final!" Sasuke snapped. When he figured out what happened, he was ready to hit me.

"Ha! I won!" I yelled. "Just goes to show you not to mess with me."

Before Sasuke could reply, the boy interrupted. "Why are you four entering together?" he asked in an emotionless voice. I looked at his eyes and saw the black rings. This guy must have really bad insomnia.

"Because, we can," I answered. "There might be some exceptions, but we'll make it through…"

"Because we're a team," Sasuke finished for me. I would have said something, but I held against it.

"And a good one at it too," I added, "Even if Sasuke and I are the ones that help more."

"What are your names?" he asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke replied.

"Hikari Kage," I responded.

"Gaara," he said. With that he disappeared in a storm of sand. Talk about an exit yo.

All I did was shrug at the encounter. Not everyday that this happens but hey.

Xxxxx

Sakura and Naruto were once again at it. Sasuke had that 'it's early and they're already annoying me' look painted on his face. I chuckled slightly to myself. We were going to set off, but I wanted to see what would happen.

"Come on you guys," I intervened before Naruto could get another bump, "Let's go already."

Everyone smiled and nodded at my suggestion. We walked in the regular style that w just did by instinct; I was up front along with Sasuke, Sakura was behind us, and Naruto was far ahead. I smiled again at this formation. Naruto always wanted to prove he was stronger than me and Sasuke. A few days ago, he wanted to spar both of us. I quickly declined and so did Sasuke.

The building came into view as we got closer. "Its floor 3, room number 301," I stated as we entered and climbed the stairs. When we got there, and I saw a huge mass of Genin in front of the door, and there were two older Genin in front of the door. A boy in a green spandex was beaten to the ground. "Oi, what's going on here?" I asked as the crowd parted.

The boy got up as team members surrounded him. "Let us through," he managed to mutter out.

"Yeah," I added, "We need to get in for the exams. Just let us pass and no one will get hurt."

"You hurt us?" one of them asked. He sniffed a bit.

"What else would I do? Tickle you to death?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh, someone's fiery, isn't she?" the other one asked smirking. "Looks like we finally found a challenge."

"Hikari, step down," Sasuke said. I looked at him and saw the look he gave me. He nodded as I did. "Lay off the Genjutsu."

Everyone gasped. "You saw it, right Sakura?" I questioned

She nodded. "See, it was a Genjutsu all along," Sakura explained, "We're actually on the second floor, not the third."

The jutsu dissolved, revealing room 201 instead. The two grinned at this. They disappeared in an instant, leaving the rest of us standing there. I wasn't paying attention since I was lost in my own thoughts again. Those two weren't Genin, but most likely Jounin or Chuunin in a Transformation Jutsu. Ah well.

"You two," a boy prompted rudely. I whipped around and saw a boy with long hair and clear eyes. "What are your names?"

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourself," I started.

"Before asking someone else's," Sasuke finished.

The boy was pissed by the looks of it. I almost burst out laughing, but I somehow remained in my stoic postures. "Neji Hyuuga," he replied.

Sasuke and I didn't reply just to provoke him. It worked and I smirked slightly at his face. The girl behind him was giggling to herself as out actions. I seriously wanted to laugh in Neji's face but I stayed calm.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and she's Hikari Kage," Sasuke finally said.

"And no I'm not a leader of any village or what not," I said before Neji could say anything.

"Hn," Neji responded as he walked away, along with his teammates.

"That guy, Lee, is weird," Naruto said beside me. I just let out a short laugh at that.

"Bushy Brow?" I asked. Naruto nodded and laughed at the nickname.

"Sakura, Naruto, Hikari, let's go," Sasuke said as we all started to walk towards the stairs.

I smiled as we got to the steps. For some reason, my team reminds me of them. It was a bit weird but it still felt like they were here. Sakura hasn't been herself lately for some reason though. Usually, she'd be all over Sasuke, but now she was just there and quiet. Naruto is well Naruto as far as I can tell. Sometimes he snaps but it's pretty rare. Sasuke has been starting to act all weird around me, but I try to ignore it. I've changed a bit, since I'm slightly more open.

Okay maybe more than slightly but still. Everyone has changed in their own way but we still changed. My right hand ran through my hair. I only did that when I was in deep thought. Sasuke noticed this and slowed down his pace to match mine. That somehow gave me comfort and I relaxed a bit.

"How intense do you think this will get?" I questioned.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

I huffed. "Fine, be that way," I said playfully as I walked ahead. Sakura caught up to me and just stared ahead. "Yes?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Do you like Sasuke-kun?" shed asked.

That made me want to fall down and laugh myself to death. "Nah," I said letting out a short laugh. "All I see him as, is a friend and rival, nothing more and nothing less. Why?"

"It's just that I stopped chasing after him," Sakura confessed.

"Really?" I questioned in disbelief. "That must've been hard for you."

"It was," she said looking down, "But when I saw Sasuke fussing over you, I stopped because he never loved me, and he never will."

"So what you're trying to say is, is that _he _loves _me_ right?" I asked. She nodded and I thought I would die of shock. "Tch, yeah right. I'm a rude and sarcastic person with a smart mouth. Sasuke's a cold, distant person."

Sakura shrugged and still walked in pace of me. A smile started to spread across my face. "Still, maybe I could start to warm up to him," I pointed out, "But that could take awhile, considering this is me."

She shook her at me. Another smile was added to her face as she looked ahead. My pace slowed down so I was walking next to Naruto. "What is it Hikari?" he asked.

"Just felt like talking," I answered. "You ready for the Chuunin Exams?"

"You bet!" Naruto yelled.

"You ever going to drop your hyperactive act?" I questioned as I rubbed my ear. "I've noticed that you've been snapping when you would just… 'Naruto' off it."

Naruto looked down. "Have you ever had people hate you before?" he asked me.

The questioned surprised me but I responded anyway. "Yeah," I replied, "Since I was a smart-aleck, that earned me a lot of enemies. Mostly, it was the teachers and principles but there were others. I hated them in return but hey. After awhile, I found some people who liked me for the way I am. So yes, I have had people hate me before."

Naruto gave me his signature smile. "Thanks Hikari-chan," he thanked. He waited for me to correct him but there wasn't one.

"Heh, not problem Naruto," I said. A bigger smile painted his face. I smiled in return.

We arrived and we saw Kakashi waiting for us. "I see that all of you guys entered," he commented as he saw us. "Well, good luck out there. Oh, and in case you were wondering, there aren't any exceptions for you four."

"That's good," Sakura commented.

"Bow down to the light," I joked in an overly dramatic voice.

Kakashi shook his head at my antics. "Hikari, try to be serious during these exams," he said in a fatherly tone, "I know you love to speak your mind, but you need to learn when to be quiet."

"Serious and quiet," I repeated, "I've heard the words but never really understood their meanings."

"Don't mock me young lady!" Kakashi snapped. His change was becoming my father.

"And you said I needed to take anger management," I commented.

"Why are you two acting like Father and child?" Sasuke asked before 'Father' could reply.

"He kinda took on the role of being me father," I explained. "It's pretty weird having a pervert for a dad but hey, you can't always have what you want." In a lower a tone, I added, "And this is one of those cases."

I was whacked on the head. "Itai!" I exclaimed, clutching my head.

Kakashi sighed at me. "Anyway, good luck you guys."

With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. All of us either smiled or smirked as we got ready. "Team 7," Sasuke started, "Let's go."

I opened the door towards what we would be facing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry that I didn't put the battle in there but I wanted an over look on how the team changed in a short while, and what Hikari did to change it. Well, there you go, Team 7.


	12. Chapter 12

The Fallen

Chapter 12-The First Exam!

The Written Exam isn't in full detail since I personally don't like these kind of things myself. XD Anywho, on with the story!

You all know the drill.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes widened as I saw all the Genin in the room. The four of us walked in slowly as the others just ignored us. Sasuke stopped beside me and laced his hand around mine and gave a small squeeze. I looked at him as he gave me a small smile. Returning the gesture, I also gave a small squeeze. He let go so our hands fell back to our sides.

"Sasuke-kun!" a girl screamed out. In an instant Sasuke was nearly tackled to the ground be a girl with blond hair. "I've missed you so much!"

I looked her over and almost laughed. She's really ugly and skinnier than Sakura. Sakura's probably better rounded since she's been eating more but this girl is just damn. She caught my gaze and smirked. "Are you jealous?" she asked, "Weakling."

"Of your ugly looks?" I questioned. I pretended to think it over for awhile. "No, since you really shouldn't be judging people when you don't know them. Plus, I highly doubt that Sasuke is enjoying this. He seems a bit blue."

It was true, Sasuke was turning blue. The girl loosened her hold but there was still a grip. "What are you doing Ino-pig?" Sakura asked. "You shouldn't be hugging Sasuke too much."

"What's it to you Sakura?" the girl Ino asked.

"Well Sasuke-kun is no one's and he doesn't seem to like anyone," Sakura said.

Ino recoiled. "You stopped chasing after Sasuke?" she asked in disbelief. Then, a smile crossed her face. "Then that means he's all mine."

"Ino, quit being so troublesome," a voice said. I looked behind her and saw a boy. Another boy came and he was eating chips.

Another team of three walked towards us. "I'll introduce you to them," Sakura offered. I just shrugged. "Okay then, the one that just talked to Ino is Shikamaru Nara, a lazy guy. The guy behind him is Chouji Akimichi, who eats a lot."

"I can tell," I muttered looking at Chouji.

Sakura let out a laugh. "And there's Ino Yamanaka," she continued, "And that makes Team 10. The other three are, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru, Shino Aburame, he's really mysterious, and Hinata Hyuuga, who make up Team 8."

All of them turned their attention to me. "You know our names so tell us yours," Kiba said smirking. The way he smiled at me, wanted to make me gag.

"Hikari Kage," I replied, "And no I'm not a damned leader."

They all looked at me in surprise. "This girl is troublesome," Shikamaru said, "Why can't we just leave her be."

"You would be able to do that if I wasn't part of the rookies," I stated rudely. The rest of the rookies gasped, except for me team. "Look at the headband on my forehead."

"S-so you're a Genin also," Hinata stuttered out. I nodded towards her slightly. She's so shy.

"So all of rookies are taking the exams," someone said behind them. I whipped around and saw a boy with glasses and gray hair that was in a ponytail.

I looked at him with suspicion. The aura around him wasn't that bright so to speak. Sure Sasuke's wasn't either but this guy's had a different. There was also his scent that made me flinch. I could detect some evilness that I couldn't describe. As he started to talk, all I got was his name. Kabuto. For some reason that guy gives me the chills, like he's a traitor.

I ran my hand through my hair again. This is getting more complicated than I would have liked it, but I have a feeling it's going to be worse, a lot worse than this. A hand squeezed my shoulder slightly, and I whipped around to see Neji.

"What?" I asked emotionlessly. "Don't you have something better to do than just torture a rookie?"

He stayed silent. My pale blue gazed locked with his clear one. "Why are you here?" he asked as he let go.

I just turned back around. "That would be none of your business," I replied coolly. "What I do and why I do it, is only known to me and only me. Preferably, I'd rather not tell you."

With that I walked away from him and stood beside Sasuke. It was a little ways off, but it was close enough for him to see my troubled eyes. I knew that he saw, but he didn't say anything or do anything. He must've known that I wanted to alone and be left to my own thoughts. What's troubling me is, is that Kabuto guy. Usually, I don't judge people I just met, but this guy was different. Also, there are people who are taking interests in me.

"Hikari," someone prompted. I turned around and saw Kiba.

"What?" I asked.

"Akamaru says that you smell like a wolf," he said. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Wolves," I replied while shifting my eyes. I took in his scent. "You smell like dog, no surprise, but you also smell like grass."

Kiba's eyes widened at my observations. "So you can smell also!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I said sarcastically. "You should get an award for figuring that out."

He smirked. "At least there's some able competition here, besides Uchiha," Kiba said as he walked away. Akamaru barked happily at me and walked away. Heh, this place has kinda gone down to the dogs. Literally.

"Why the hell is everyone interested in me?" I almost cried out in frustration. "I swear, if I find another person interested in my for some reason or another, I'm going to rip their head off!"

"Well aren't you interesting," someone said behind me. That was the last straw. Before I could react the same person started to talk to everyone. This was my chance to get over to my team, which I did. "Okay you guys, we'll be starting the First Exam!"

Xxxxx

All of us were escorted to a room. Each and every one of us were placed separate from our teammates. I so happened to me next to Gaara of the Sand or Desert. Personally, I didn't really care one bit. Papers and pencils were laid in front of us as the proctor, Ibiki stood in front of the board. Chuunins and Jounins were all sitting in seats around the room.

Ibiki started talking but I just put my head down. Something hit my head so I lifted it up to see Ibiki glaring at me. "What?" I asked as everyone stared at me.

"Why aren't you paying attention?" he snapped.

"Uh, because it's boring?" I questioned nervously. Amused laughter broke out around the room.

The proctor sighed. "Anyway, if you fail this test, you'll be a Genin forever," Ibiki continued. Everyone in the room either gasped or recoiled except for me. That man stared at my unfazed face. "Do you care about this?" he asked me.

"If I did, I would have had the same reactions as the other Genin," I pointed out, "For some reason, it takes awhile for things to sink in for me, so come back later."

Sasuke glanced at me from his seat and smirked slightly. I returned it with a smirk of my own. Everyone was murmuring to themselves about me and my antics. Ibiki continued but I zoned out and didn't listen. The only part I caught was, "No cheating."

When it was time to start, I looked at the questions in confusion. The questions cannot be answered by Genin besides Sakura. That dawned an idea inside of me and I smiled to myself. I closed my eyes and then opened them to reveal my Cat's Eye. I focused on Sakura's hand and copied down the writing. When she was nearly done, so I was I. My concentration broke off on the ninth question.

Great. Now it's going to take me awhile for me to gain my concentration. Gaara was done so I used the corner of my eyes to confirm my answers. I turned my paper over and leaned back against my chair. Everyone had serious faces planted on. Looking over at Naruto, I saw his shaking form. I frowned at the sight. He didn't figure it out. Everyone seems to have mental break downs right now. Talk about mental torture.

Thirty minutes into this thing and everyone's ready for the tenth question. Some weren't done though. Naruto was one of them and this wasn't turning out to be a good time for him. There were also some people who got caught cheating and they and their teams were kicked out. If Naruto isn't up for this, then it's okay. Sasuke and Sakura are fine and should understand what Naruto is going through.

To pass the time, I started to draw on the back of the paper. Considering that this was me, I drew my team again, along with the rest of the rookies. It was only a rough sketch but it was still a drawing. I felt Gaara watching me but I ignored his gaze. I heard Ibiki starting to talk but I just ignored him. Something hit me cheek and I looked up again.

"Yo," I said. "So what's the tenth question?"

"That's the reason why I needed to get your attention," Ibiki said. "Look around the room."

I did and saw that more than half were gone. "Half of the Genin are gone," I observed, "And I should care why?"

Amused laughter broke out from the examiners. "That girl was one of the only calm ones during this one," one of them commented, "And she doesn't even care."

"Was there a reason for me to care?" I questioned. "Just get on with the tenth question and make all the very bored people happy. Unless you're planning to make us more bored than we are." Ibiki looked like he was ready to kill. "If you're going to throw something, you might have to throw the chalk board since it's the only thing there."

"I'll just kick you out along with your team," he said, "They need three members."

"You forgot that I'm a fourth member," I said, "So you'll just have to kick me out. Wait… wouldn't that hurt."

Sasuke glanced at me and shook his head. I shut up and slumped in my chair. My eyes were shut and I nodded every now and again so it would look like I was listening, which I wasn't. This is just like math class; just as boring and long. I felt my hand twitch at the memory. Math was my last class before all of this happened and how the hell I ended up here.

"You've all passed the first exam."

My eyes shot open and I fell out of my chair. "Itai," I muttered. Fun. Another memory to remember. Everyone was staring at me with confused eyes. "What? Never seen anyone fall out of a Kami forsaken chair?"

Before anyone could say anything, a window crashed and I jumped straight up. Oh this is weird; I like wolves but I have a kekkei genkai with Cat and I have catlike reflexes. Wow this is really odd.

"You there!" a girl pointed at me. I read the banner and I imagined a sweatdrop on everyone's head.

"What?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Why are you standing up?" Anko asked.

"I fell out of my damned chair and when you came in I jumped up," I answered boredly. "There concludes our Q&A question of the day."

Anko threw her head back and laughed. "Kakashi told me you were spirited," she commented. "Now listen up maggots, tomorrow morning you'll be taking the Second Exam!"

I raised my hand. "I didn't know that we were bugs in disguise," I stated. Everyone laughed at my comment. By that time I was sitting down with my feet on the desk, leaning back with my hands behind my head. A smirk was plastered on my face.

"This girl is interesting," Anko said thoughtfully. I frowned at that.

Tomorrow should be fun though. Just bring it on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah, I'm tired after typing a whole bunch. Eh it's almost midnight now. Well, here's the 12th chapter! I should update in about three days, unless something happens.


	13. Chapter 13

The Fallen

Chapter 13-The Forest of Death! Wait… What?

You all know the drill right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked at the fence that separated us from that forest. Really bitter scents were coming away from there and I didn't like them one bit. A death scent emitted from that place and it's just eh.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked me.

"Besides the fact that I can literally scent the evil coming from the forest, I'm fine," I replied in a shaky voice. "Since when did you care?"

"I cared because I don't want you failing us," he answered coldly. Isn't he a ball of joy?

"Thanks for the support," I said sarcastically, "I feel so much better than I did."

Sasuke glanced at me and I did the same. His eyes were cold but they softened when the met mine. He moved in closer and pinned me against the tree that was there. Before I could say anything, his lips caught mine in a kiss. I was still surprised even though he's been doing this. We broke apart and he was smirking at me. My eyes searched his face for any sign of emotion.

There was a hint of cockiness in his eyes, along with wanting. It wasn't lust, just a want for something; almost like a pleading look. A sweet scent of love covered my comrade. It made his scent of pine sweeter than it was. I know there was something else mixed in for good measure but it locked in with the other scents.

"Do you ever stop zoning out?" Sasuke asked me.

"Sorry, it was just your scent," I said sheepishly. Then, I heard buzzing and saw a bee whiz by my head. "Bee!" I squealed as I held onto Sasuke. He sighed and just stood there.

"You really need to stop doing that," he muttered.

"I can't help it," I complained. "Those things are spawns of Satan!"

Sasuke sighed and tried to shake me off, which worked for some reason. He caught me before I fell and handed me a sheet. "Here," he said, "Its part of the Second Exam."

"Whatever," I responded as I snatched the paper away. I checked it over and shook my head. "So we're going need two scrolls to pass…" I trailed off a bit as I finished reading. "We might die in this thing!"

"Calm down," Sasuke hissed. "You're not going to die."

"Then why is the damned forest called the Forest of _Death_?" I countered. "I've already experienced death once; I really don't want to experience it again!"

Sasuke looked at my worried face and sighed. He walked over and I backed up against the tree. His eyes were soft like they always were, but he once told me that it was just for me. "I won't let you die," he whispered.

"Nani?" I asked.

Sasuke smirked. If there's any weird music, please start playing right now. Oh, never mind there's none. An awkward silence shrouded over us, and I started to fidget a bit. We stared into each other's eyes for awhile until something scratched my leg. Looking down, I saw a little fox with three tails. It's brown eyes looked into my pale blue ones. Sasuke also looked down. I saw his lips twitch upward a bit out of the corner of my eye.

"Uh… hey little guy," I said crouching down. The fox kit yipped and kept staring at me. I looked up at Sasuke. "Are they supposed to have three tails?"

"No," Sasuke said bluntly. Shrugging, I picked it up and sat down. "What are you doing?"

"Holding it," I answered, "What does it look like?"

His mouth opened for a protest, but Kakashi came over and looked at me. "Oh, what's this?" he asked as he crouched down.

"Ano… Kakashi why are you here?" I asked. "And it's a fox kit with three tails."

"I just wanted to wish good luck to you guys," he replied as he looked over the fox. "Well what are you going to do with him?"

"I actually don't know," I responded, "But you can't take him right?" Kakashi shook his head. "Demo…"

"They allow animals, so you can take him with you," Sasuke interrupted.

"Fine, we'll take Shadow with us," I sighed. The two looked at me with confused expressions. "What?"

Shadow yipped in agreement and jumped onto my right shoulder. Kakashi stood up and poofed away with that. Sasuke looked at Shadow and smiled slightly at my new pet. "Let's go back towards the others," he suggested coldly.

I nodded and started to walk back towards the group of Genin. Shadow stood out but people just ignored him. When we neared towards Anko she stopped talking and walked over towards me.

"You're Kato's kid right?" she asked me leaning down to eye level. I nodded. "Then I'll be expecting great things from you maggot."

"I'm not a bug," I muttered. Anko threw her head back and laughed. She ruffled my hair and walked away. "I hate it when they do that."

Sasuke smirked and ruffled my hair even more. I gave him my best glare and walked towards Naruto and Sakura. They didn't question Shadow's presence as we walked towards a cloth covered booth. We handed in out sheets and we received a Heaven Scroll. Before Naruto could take it, Shadow leaped off my shoulder and swiped it from the Chuunin's hand.

"Shadow," I called. He came and looked up at me. Sighing, I scooped him up and grabbed the scroll. I carefully put it in my tan pouch and the four of us started to set out to a gate.

"Wait!" someone yelled. I turned back and saw Anko running towards us. "Your fox."

"Shadow?" I questioned. "Er yeah he's my new pet that I found."

Anko looked at Shadow curiously. Shadow jumped onto her shoulders and started to sniff Anko's hair. I tried to get my pet back but he just gave me a little 'can I stay?' look. Sighing, I let him investigate our Second Exam proctor. His three tails were twitching wildly. Sakura and Naruto were watching intently and were smiling. Sasuke and I were just watching.

"This guy's your animal," Anko stated as she handed him to me. "Kato's was a cat, so I thought you'd have that, but I guess you're special."

"I get that a lot," I stated. "When can you tell me about my father?"

Anko smiled that smile of hers. Sometimes, I think that she has problems. "Later maggot," she said ruffling my hair.

"I'm not a bug," I said in a sing song voice. "And can people stop ruffling my hair?"

"Oh and here's something else," she said as she handed me a light brown pouch with a raindrop. "This is what your clan used to carry around their animals."

"Thanks," I said as I slung it around so it was resting on my right hip. Shadow yipped and jumped in. His head popped up and he looked around. Everyone let out a small laugh.

"No problem," Anko said, "Now scat."

All of us did so and ran towards a gate. Shadow was yipping from the bouncing of the pouch, so I held it down with my right hand. Good thing I switched my hostler to me left leg. Sakura asked about that, and when I told her why, she seemed satisfied. My new sword was at home, since I didn't feel like bringing it with me, but I had my bowstaff and something else with me. I just hope it works how I planned.

"This is so cool!" Naruto yelled.

"If you don't shut up, you won't have a voice to sound cool to!" I snapped. Naruto shut up and I was now content with the noise level. We arrived at the gate and I was nearly jumping at the excitement.

"You should calm down," Sakura advised.

"I will," I assured. "No need to get your hair in a knot."

We waited until I heard Anko's yell. "Alright! The Second Exam has begun!"

The gates swung open and we slowly walked through. Naruto was up front, with the rest of us just behind him. Sasuke was by my side and I could see him smirking. My eyes were glittering with the excitement of some hands on surviving.

"Let's go!" Naruto and I shouted at the same time.

All of us sprinted forward. I couldn't wait for what this test held, but I just hope that we're ready for what's going to happen to us here. …What am I kidding? This is Team 7, who survived an A-ranked mission with all of us barely ninja. If we can get through that, we can survive anything that's thrown at us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry if this chap is short, but it's an intro to the Second Exam.


	14. Chapter 14

The Fallen

Chapter 14-Orochimaru

I decided to update early since I'm going to be going on vacation on the 17th. I'll try to update as much as I can before I go. Enjoy!

You should know that I don't own Naruto, just Hikari.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal PoV

The team walked through the dense forest. Hikari's face was etched in nothing but calmness. Sakura looked at her comrade in awe. _How can Hikari be so calm in a place like this? I'd fainted by now._

Shadow yipped as everyone heard a blood curling scream. The pink-haired kunoichi jumped back, along with the others. Hikari laughed nervously. Everyone looked at her with confused eyes.

"Wouldn't want to be that person," she commented, "That would really suck."

This ticked Sasuke off. _Maybe that's what I like about her. _"If you can't be serious then just shut up!" he snapped.

"I'll shut up alright," Hikari responded, "The day I die."

Sasuke had enough with his rude, sarcastic teammate. His eyes flashed with pure anger and Sakura noticed this. _Oh let something happen, _she pleaded.

"Uh guys," Naruto prompted, "I need to pee."

He started to unzip his pants when a hand smacked him on the head. "There are two girls here!" Sakura yelled, "Go in the bushes."

"You mean three," Hikari said, pointing at Sasuke. _Last time I drew him, he ended up looking like a girl on accident. Seems fitting._

Naruto laughed at that went into the bushes. Sakura sighed as Hikari ignored her former crush's glares, and focusing on her new pet. The kitsune twitched his three tails as its owner talked to it. Shadow's whiskers were twitching in amusement. Sasuke was still glaring but stopped as Naruto came out of the bushes.

"Ah that felt good," he said, "I wrote my whole name."

Hikari and Sasuke looked Naruto over and knew something was wrong. Shadow sensed something and yipped slightly. Sasuke looked at Hikari and both of them nodded in unison. The girl ran at 'Naruto' and did a sweep kick to his legs. Her comrade jumped and kicked the imposter in the gut. Sakura was yelling at the two, but they didn't stop.

"Naruto's a right hander, not a left," Hikari pointed out.

"And where's that cut that Naruto received earlier?" Sasuke challenged.

"Looks like the Konoha Genin are sharper than I thought," the 'Naruto' said as he poofed to reveal an Ame Nin. "Now, hand over the scroll."

Hikari burst out laughing. Everyone just stared at the girl with confused gazes. Shadow yipped in amusement and that stopped the girl's sudden frenzy. "Sorry, I don't know what happened," she said smiling. _Actually, I did it for fun,_ she added to herself.

_She's almost as stupid as Naruto, _Sakura thought. _At least she's not as stupid._

"Just give up the scroll!" the Ame Nin snapped.

"Yeah, when you take off that Kami forsaken mask and die," Hikari returned.

"Hikari," Sasuke warned, "Don't provoke him. Especially, since you have Shadow."

His teammate smiled. She looked down and started to whisper to her pet. Both were exchanging words that no one knew. Sasuke looked at them in interest. _She just got that thing and they already have a connection. _

"Here we go then," Hikari said getting into a fighting stance. Her right side was up front with her left hand covering the right side of her face, and her right hand lowered down. "Shadow, you should get out of the pouch so I can move more."

Everyone watched as the fox obeyed the orders and run towards Sasuke. He sighed as the fox climbed up his back and rested on his shoulder. "Not what I had in mind but still," Hikari said as she charged. Her hands stayed in the same position and jumped in the air. "Flame Style: Spiral Fire Dance!"

Blue fire surrounded the girl as she started to punch the nin. Sasuke added to the fire by using his own fire. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A huge ball of fire came spurting out of his mouth and combined with the blue fire. Both fires attacked the nin but were dodged. Shadow yipped angrily and growled. Sakura gasped as an umbrella appeared and started to spin around. Needles fired down on the three.

_Let's all die of needles why don't we? _Hikari snapped to herself. She glanced at Sasuke and saw Shadow growling. _I hope Shaw's right or I'm dead. Come to think of it, when can foxes talk? _Her hands moved in swift movements and stopped. "Fire Style: Fire Shield Jutsu!"

Clear blue fire appeared around them and deflected the needles. _That was a close one, _Sakura thought. She looked at Hikari and saw her face was etched in worry.

"Sakura, look for Naruto," she ordered her teammate, "Sasuke, you'll fight with me. You too Shadow." The kitsune yipped in excitement. "Haha very funny. No I don't." Shadow yipped again. "Look here you-"

"You're talking to an animal?" the Ame nin asked in disbelief. "How pathetic."

"Oh I'll show you pathetic," Hikari and Sasuke hissed. Both attacked him with a kunai in hand. "Here you go!"

Blood spurted out and splattered against the two. The three landed but only one dropped down dead. Shadow barked slightly. He padded up to them and seemed to praise them. "Sometimes, I think that fox is human to me," Sasuke commented. _Who knows._

"Let's go find Naruto and Sakura," Hikari suggested as she picked up her pet. "You have a point there though. Shadow does seem human like eh?"

The two walked in silence towards the direction their comrades went. Shadow jumped out of his owner's hands and ran towards a bush. Sighing, Hikari followed, along with Sasuke. Before they got there though, Sasuke pinned Hikari against a tree.

"Yo," she said nervously. _This happens way too much._

"Do you like me?" he asked. _I need to know if she does or not._

Hikari could feel his hot breath on her face as he looked into his eyes. "Hai," she replied. "Not for your looks, but something else."

Sasuke smirked. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Hikari was surprised but kissed back as her arms wrapped around his neck. Sasuke was surprised of his teammate's actions, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer. Both forgot about their teammates and didn't notice them looking.

"She makes a good match for Sasuke," Sakura said smiling. _That could have been me, but Sasuke would never love me._

Shadow yipped quietly. His tails twitched in amusement. The two broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. It was interrupted by Sakura and Naruto getting up. Both had broad smiles painted on their faces. _They better not tell anyone, _Sasuke thought as he and Hikari let go of each other. Sakura saw her other female teammate blushing a thousand shades of red. Shadow jumped into his pouch and growled playfully at his owner. Naruto was laughing and Sasuke was being Sasuke with lightly tinted cheeks. Sasuke looked over at Hikari who was now shuffling her feet shyly. _That's a first, _he thought.

"Come on guys," Sasuke said coldly. Everyone followed with Hikari lagging behind. Sasuke noticed this but didn't stop for her. When he got to a spot that he thought was safe, he halted the group.

"Is there some type of password thing coming up?" Hikari asked as they sat down. _If I guess right I'll still have that streak._

Sasuke looked at her in surprise. He nodded slowly. "Sweet," she said. "Can I think it up, since you might have a ninja one coming up."

"Yeah we should let her," Naruto agreed.

Sakura agreed while Sasuke sighed and reluctantly nodded his head. "Well, when any of us say 'Ina koro teska?' (What are we?), you respond by saying," she stopped. "I'm going to say this once so listen up. Say, 'Teska kito a seroi, teska tande together." (We area team, we stand together.)

"What is that crap?" Naruto asked.

"It's a language I made up along with my other friends," Hikari explained, "We make it up as we go but hey."

"But it's so hard to memorize," her fox teammate whined. _Why couldn't it be a word?_

"Come on Naruto, I've got it down," Sakura snapped.

"That's because you're a nerd," Hikari muttered. _If not more._

"Let's just get on with this," Sasuke suggested coldly as he stood up. _I hope she had a plan behind that password. She better have a good reason for intercepting my idea._

"You got right, hime hentai?" she questioned. _I love calling him that. _

"Shut up," he snapped.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side on the bed," the streaked girl commented. "Which side did you sleep on?"

_They have their moments,_ Sakura thought. _Wonder how they tolerate each other?_

_Why does Sasuke get all the girls? _Naruto thought.

Shadow yipped and turned his head towards the denser part of the forest. Everyone looked that way and saw a snake. Hikari got into her stance and everyone else followed in a graceful manner. A blast of air came as the snake's tail hit the earth and sent them flying. Sasuke grabbed Hikari's waist as they flew into the bushes. Both landed with a thump.

The pale-eyed girl checked on her fox and found him unharmed by her side. Her companion was next to her. He noticed that her arm seemed a bit dead. Shadow started to lick the arm tenderly and quickly. "Talk about big ass," Hikari commented, "Did you see its mouth?"

"Focus more on your arm," Sasuke ordered.

Sakura stepped out from the bushes. "Ina koro teska?" her teammate asked.

"Teska kito a seroi, teska tande together," Sakura replied trying to pronounce the words right.

Hikari nodded and held her right arm with her left. Pain shot up through her arm and made her fall back onto Sasuke. He looked at her arm and saw that it was dislocated. Sakura noticed this and sighed heavily. She walked up to her comrade and started to look over her arm. There were slight moans of pain, as Sakura tried to put the arm back.

"Is it supposed to hurt this much?" the girl asked as Sakura was about to push.

Sakura didn't respond as she pushed the shoulder back in place. Hikari bit back a scream of pain. Shadow sniffed her arm and started to lick again. Then, Naruto came up from the bushes.

"Ina koro teska?" Sasuke demanded.

_He makes is seem so strict, _Hikari thought. "Teska kito a seroi, teska tande together," Naruto said grinning.

Hikari flinched. _Naruto can't memorize stuff that quick, let alone pronounce every single word! Sakura could barely pronounce anything! _"What do you want, imposter?" she asked standing up. "I've always hated it when people pose as my friends and nearly get away with it."

"Who are you?" Sasuke added.

"Wait!" Sakura pleaded, "He got the password right."

"Would Naruto memorize that in a heart beat? How can he pronounce the whole thing right when you could barely do it yourself?" Hikari challenged. The imposter laughed evilly and dispelled the jutsu. When the smoke cleared, the three saw a Grass nin in front of them. _Is that a boy or a girl? Or is that person an it? That's kinda disturbing… then again, anything can happen here._

"Hey it's an it!" Hikari joked.

"Hikari, this isn't the time for jokes!" Sasuke snapped. _How does she joke around in situations like this?_

"I'm serious though," she responded, "What are we going to call it if we don't know the gender?"

"Enough of this child's play," the nin said.

"We were playing a child's game?" Hikari questioned. _Let's see the it's reaction to my comment._

The person laughed. Sasuke shuddered along with his female teammates. All three were crouching down but were ready for anything that came their way. Shadow growled and stood in a pounce position, ready to defend Hikari. "That ones a bit spirited," the person commented. "Let's see how you handle this."

The person touched his eye. The trio's eyes shot open as the looked into the eye. After awhile, the three collapsed onto the ground with wounded thoughts and images, swimming through their head, and destroying their mental barriers. Hikari's body kept shuddering, sending spasms throughout her body and mind. Sasuke was the same. _I-I saw my own death…and Hikari's. _He looked over at her. _She's worse than me, and so is Sakura._

The streaked girl heard her fox start to bark sharply, but she couldn't catch what he was saying. Another shudder passed through her body. Her breathing started to go faster and faster, and so did her heart beat. _T-those eyes…they hold evil in them. _Hikari managed to look up as a kunai was heading straight for her. Gasping, she closed her eyes and waited for the knife to pierce her. When nothing came, she cracked open her eyes and saw Sasuke's blue shirt. _How did he over come it… wait never mind. I always knew pain helped every now and again._

Sasuke also had Sakura and Shadow and he landed on a tree branch. The trunk shielded them from the Grass nin, but they were able to see him. Hikari looked into her crush's eye. There was fear and that surprised her. _Sasuke never shows fear in this kind of thing!_ Then, a shadow covered them, but Sasuke was too busy to notice. "Heavy baka," she hissed, "You might want to-"

"Do you want… him to hear us?" I snapped quietly as he covered her mouth with his hand. Sakura saw the shadow too but didn't say anything. Hikari scowled and licked his hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm telling you that there's a big ass snake!" she yelled, "Jump!"

Everyone and Shadow jumped into the air as the snake bit down. It charged at Sasuke who froze as the haunting images came back. "Stay away!" he yelled throwing kunais and shurikens. The snake recoiled and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

All four landed and looked at their attacker. He smirked as another snake appeared and started to attack them. Sakura looked over at her teammates and saw the fear in both sets of eyes. _Both of them are having a hard time! This isn't good… where's Naruto when you need him?_

"That dude just ate his scroll!" Hikari shouted, breaking Sakura out of her trance. "It is a he right?"

"This is a life or death situation!" Sasuke spat, "Be serious!"

_Then where's the life and death? _Hikari asked to herself, but she bit back the comment. _Uchiha's up tight and that's not a good thing._

"Hikari, give me the scroll," Sasuke ordered. _This is the only way._

"Why?" she questioned. "Either way, it's a no. We can't just toss in the flag and say 'oh I give up! Save my fuckin' ass!'"

"Just hand it over," Sasuke hissed.

"No," Hikari spat. "You're being a coward now. What happened to Sasuke Uchiha, the Avenger? Huh? What the hell happened?"

He stopped at the girl. _Why is she doing this? Does she want us to die here?_ "Just hand it over," he demanded.

Sakura watched helplessly as the two glared. _This isn't good, but what can I do? _

"Aren't we in love," the man said. "A bickering couple. How sweet."

Shadow barked urgently as the snake started to attack Sasuke. Hikari tried to run and help, but her legs were failing her and she collapsed. Suddenly, bright orange jumped out of nowhere and stopped the snake. Everyone was surprised to see Naruto, alive and well.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized. He glanced up at Sasuke. "You okay, scaredy cat?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about all the cussing in this one. –sweatdrop- Oh that stance is called a Universal block. I've used it during karate a couple of times and it is very useful. Well, sorry about the cliffy, I couldn't resist. XD


	15. Chapter 15

The Fallen

Chapter 15-Curses

You know the drill right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's eyes widened to plates. Hikari scented some chakra that belonged to Naruto. _But that isn't his chakra is it? If it was, then they'd be the same scent but they're not. What is he?_

Sakura sighed in relief. _Now everyone's here. _

"So what's the password?" Naruto asked.

"We already know it's you Naruto," Hikari said getting up, "No need for it now. Let's just kick this guy's ass and get on with the exam."

Everyone nodded except for Sasuke who stood there in pure shock. Hikari noticed this, but knew he would snap out of it sooner or later. Shadow yipped and went to Sakura for cover. Sakura saw Hikari draw her bowstaff out and smiled. With a swift movement, the bowstaff was as tall as Hikari. She placed it behind her back in slight pose.

"Oi, weird person that I'm calling an it," Hikari yelled, "Ready for you ass to be whooped?"

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded.

"Fighting," she answered. "That's why we were trained to be a ninja right?"

With that, she jumped into the air with her staff raised high. The man smirked and caught the bow staff in his hands. "You're a bit cocky for my taste," he said.

"Oh great, another cannibal," Hikari sighed, "Just what the world needs."

She went for a kick but a tongue grabbed her leg. Her face became disgusted but she held her composure and went for another kick. It didn't go far and before she knew it, she was suspended in the air. Sasuke saw this but he couldn't move his body. _She's in danger and I'm just standing here. Why can't I move?_

A scream pierced the air as Shadow came and bit the man. Hikari was let go and she plummeted towards the ground. She expected an impact but all she felt were strong arms wrapping around her. Opening her eyes, she saw Sasuke looking down at her with a concerned face. Sighing, she retracted her bowstaff and looked down to see Naruto fighting the man. Sasuke landed beside Naruto and set his friend down. He watched as she put her weapon away and hang her right hand.

Sakura watched as well as a hostler appeared on Hikari's right leg. "One weapon I didn't show you guys was my gun," she said. "I placed a Genjutsu so no one would see it this morning. Looks, like I'll have to show you something I've been working on." In a flash she drew her gun and positioned it at the man. "I'm using my chakra for bullets. We won't know if they'll work or not, but we'll see."

Sasuke watched as she pulled the trigger. Blue chakra shot out towards the man and nearly got him. "Hm, that's a nice little technique you got there," he commented, "But it's not you I'm after."

"Good because you look like a child molester," Hikari said, "But, I'm afraid I can't let you do anything."

_If we ran away, we wouldn't be in this, _Sasuke thought. _Why do you have to so stubborn Hikari? _

_Haha, child molester. He does seem like one, but I can scent a strong aura around him so I should be careful, _Hikari thought. "Try anything…. What was your name again?"

The man laughed. "Looks like you weren't paying attention in your classes. My name is Orochimaru," he said.

Hikari looked around. "Where's Naruto?" she asked, "What did you do to him?"

Orochimaru laughed. "Oh nothing much," he replied. The reply sent shivers down everyone's back.

"If you killed him," Hikari started, "I swear I'll kill you."

The man laughed. _What's with this guy and the evil laughing? He's worse than Skira. _"You really are too cocky for my taste," Orochimaru said, "But you could make a powerful ally."

"With a dude like you… no," she answered. "No one will be my ally unless they're my friend or leader, and guess what? You're neither!"

_She's openly defiant. A pity she's one of them. This girl would have been a great addition to Oto,_ Orochimaru thought. "Then I'll have to kill you then."

"I won't die in the hands of you," Hikari said straightening up. "To die is to lose all of your dreams and goals. For that reason, I won't let anyone die here today. Now, go away before I kill you."

"You can't kill me little girl," Orochimaru said. "You're just a mere Genin."

"And you're a what? An it?" Hikari questioned, "'Cause you seem like one. First time I saw you, I couldn't tell if you were a guy, girl, or it."

"Stop insulting him," Sakura snapped, "You're provoking him."

"That could be what I'm trying to do you know," the girl replied. "I want to know his intentions. He's kinda revealing it so shut up."

"You're going to get us killed," Sasuke spat. His body was shivering from pure fear and mental torture.

His friend whipped around and looked straight at him in the eye. He gasped as he saw her flashing purple eyes narrow into slits like a cat's. "Are you really the Sasuke I know?" she questioned him. "Last time I checked, Sasuke Uchiha wasn't afraid in a dire situation, Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't hold back anything, and Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't just stand there like a helpless kit!"

Sasuke looked at Hikari with his onyx eyes. In her purple depths, he saw her determination, courage, and a hint of fear. _Why is she talking if she's scared? _Then, it finally hit him on why she was trying to get him to snap out of it. He smirked and stood up straight. _If she wants a competition she's going to get one._

Hikari smiled and plopped on the ground from exhaustion. Sakura watched this and smiled softly. Her teammate was something special, even if she acted insensitive at times. The pink-haired kunoichi's thoughts wandered to why Hikari didn't use any Ninjutsu. _She would've been better off using Ninjutsu instead of Taijutsu and weaponry._

"Too bad I'm horrible at Ninjutsu," Hikari said smiling, "It would have helped. We all have our weaknesses though right?"

Sakura smiled at her good natured teammate. _But then where did she get those jutsus she did right when we got here. _

"Where's Shadow?" the streaked girl asked. On cue the fox appeared beside her and growled a warning. Hikari looked up and saw Sasuke crouching and looking at Orochimaru. When she got a good look on the intruder she gasped. "Dude, did heavy baka give him a make over? If he did, he needs to take a class yo. Heh, I wouldn't even let him brush my hair!"

"So you don't care about him?" the screwed up man asked.

"I do actually," Hikari replied, "I just have the cursed gift of acting stupid in very desperate situations."

_You got that right, _Sasuke thought as his teammate stood beside him. _She can barely stay serious unless it's really desperate!_

"You really shouldn't make fun of your comrades," Orochimaru lectured jokingly.

"Yeah but I can make fun of you," the girl countered, "Guy that looks like a girl."

Orochimaru frowned. "I've had enough of this foolishness. Well, I'll be going but I need to give a gift to Sasuke-kun," he said as he stretched out his neck.

Sasuke just stared and stared. Hikari was shouting at him, but he couldn't hear her words. Everything seemed to slow as the head came closer and closer. His eyes shut and waited for a source of pain. Nothing came. Opening his eyes he saw Hikari in front of him, blocking him from the man. The raven-haired boy's eyes widened as he saw wings sprouting from her back.

_Who is she? This isn't Hikari, _Sasuke thought. _What is she?_

Xxxxx

Hikari's eyes were closed but snapped open to reveal the palest blue gaze. Her silver streaks spread out and now her hair was all silver. The once pale skin became paler than ever. A glow emitted from her body and blinded everyone momentarily. They gasped as they saw that the girl's clothes changed. She wore a shirt that went past her torso and covered part of her left leg. Tight shorts covered her legs until mid thigh. Wings that were white were now a vibrant silver.

"I was wrong that she couldn't control her emotions well," 'Hikari' said.

Sasuke gasped. _That's not her voice. It's too perfect to be anyone's voice! _"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, "And where's Hikari."

'Hikari' let out a short laugh. "Hikari is sleeping now," she said. "I wouldn't expect you to know who I am. I am Shadow, the Fallen Angel."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry to leave ya hanging there but hey, it had to be done, and sorry if it's short. –bows down deeply until falls- Ow! Anyway, if you want to see a picture of Shadow, (angel) just go to my profile and I have a link to my deviantart account. It might not be there yet, so yeah.


	16. Chapter 16

The Fallen

Chapter 16-Hidden Secrets of a Fallen

You all know the drill right? I do not own Naruto, just Hikari, Shadow, and Shadow. Oh, and I don't own Simple and Clean.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"An angel?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. He looked around for the forgotten fox. "Hey where's Shadow?"

"The fox?" Shadow asked. Sasuke nodded. "Oh, he's part of me as well is Hikari is. I've split my soul in half when I nearly died, and they wandered the world until they came to two animals or people. Is seems that one half went to the fox and the other half to Hikari."

Orochimaru smirked. "So this child really is something," he said as he recoiled his head to his body. "Having an angel as a subordinate would be helpful in my plans."

"You only want my power," Shadow hissed as she turned her head. "Do not lie in the eyes of an angel. It is said to be bad luck if you do. I can only use my powers if Hikari is strong enough at any given moment. Since she is not right now, so I can only block attacks until she tires out."

"But she's already worn out!" Sakura called out in a worried tone.

"True young one, but she has a strong will, spirit, and heart," the angel said softly, "Her strength comes from there. Hikari's willing to sacrifice her life for the one she loves is what gives her strength. There is also her spirit, a spirit full of energy that gives off a radiant aura. Last, is her heart, a heart of pure love, sacrifice, and a pulse to help those in need."

"A nice speech, but all of that for a girl?" Orochimaru taunted.

"She is a Kage, a clan that was started off by an angel and a human," Shadow snapped. "I reincarnated within this child, but not enough for she has taken on my legacy as A Fallen. I will only take over if the conditions are right. Hikari Kage felt anger, grief, sadness, and loss at that moment. But, there was something else to, that I only I know of."

_What is she talking about? _Sasuke wondered. _I've always thought Hikari was special, but not like this. _

"You killed her clan and the Hidden Flame Village!" Shadow screamed in fury that was taken over by Hikari's voice for that one second.

Everyone there gasped at the secret. Sakura's eyes teared up at the corners for her comrade's loss. Her eyes shook slightly at the news that hit her like a tornado. _Did Hikari ever know? D-did she find out just now? Why would Orochimaru want to kill the clan and the village?_ Those questions swam in her mind over and over again.

"You really can't hide secrets from an angel," Orochimaru commented. "Though you probably already knew, you were there."

"I will not allow you to do anything to Sasuke Uchiha," the angel said.

"Even you can't stop me," the man taunted, "Hikari isn't that strong at the moment, so you can't really stay out for a long period of time."

"This will not end the way that I wanted it, but I guess I can't always interfere when I'm needed. I can only last ten more minutes but that's enough for me to hold you off."

"How can you do anything with no strength?" Orochimaru asked in a teasing voice. "You said yourself that you couldn't do much, due to the agile body that you're in."

"True, but I can still use physical attacks," Shadow said getting into a fighting stance, similar to Hikari's.

She charged at Orochimaru and aimed a punch. He blocked and went for a kick to her stomach, but she flew into the air. Her eyes had the same determination as her container. Sasuke saw this and thought about the similarities between the two. _But why is Hikari an angel when she doesn't even act like one? _

_I can't do much since Hikari doesn't have much strength now, _Shadow thought with a sigh. _Even if I did prevent this one thing, that idiot of a Sanin will still get at these two. All I can do is just fight like this. _

Sakura watched Shadow fight, but noticed some black strands in her hair. _Oh no, she's not going to hold out much longer, _Sakura thought desperately. "Sasuke! Help her!" she pleaded to her only available. When he just saw him sit there, her eyes hardened into stones. "Why are you so scared you coward?! You're supposed to be Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan, the strongest and well known clan in Konoha! So, get your ass into gear!"

Sasuke looked at his teammate with pure shock written on his face. Never in his life did Sakura Haruno yell at him like that, and never in his life did he hear her curse. _I think Hikari's too much of an influence, _he sighed. Slowly, he stood up and got a kunai and was ready for a fight. He was stopped as he saw Shadow's slowly fading form. "Don't tell me," he muttered as he dropped his weapon.

"We will meet again," Shadow said as her voice wavered between hers and Hikari's. She plummeted towards the ground. Shadow felt strong arms catch her and saw Sasuke. "Take care of her, Sasuke Uchiha. You're deeply in love with her, so don't break her heart. Hikari needs someone to ease her path…"

She was cut off as her wings started to fade away. A glow emitted from her body. Once it disappeared, it revealed an unconscious Hikari. "Hikari?" Sasuke inquired. When there wasn't a response, he panicked. Bending down, he listened for a heartbeat. There was a faint thump. Straightening up, he sighed with relief and looked at their attacker. "You monster."

"Actually, I'd prefer unique," Orochimaru said smirking. "Now, I'll take my leave."

His neck extended again and this time, there were no distractions. Sasuke felt teeth sink into his neck and pain erupted through his body. Orochimaru's neck retracted and he disappeared in a poof of dust. Sakura looked over at her screaming teammate and saw a mark on his neck. "SASUKE! HIKARI!" she yelled as she ran towards them.

Sasuke looked up, but passed out, with Hikari in his arms.

Xxxxx Hikari's PoV

I cracked open my eyes and saw that I was in a black abyss. Seriously, what's with all the black abysses?! Why not…. White? Wait that's too bright. Heh, guess I'll gave to deal with this blackness for awhile.

"You are confused," someone's voice stated. I whipped around and saw a girl that looked almost like me. Beside her, I saw Shadow.

"Who are you? Why's Shadow here? …Why am I here?" I blurted out.

The woman laughed softly. It was a sweet sound and it was so soft that I could barely hear it. "I am Shadow, the Fallen Angel," she greeted. "Hikari Kage, you are my kin."

"Okay… wait, what?" I asked dumbly.

"You are my kin as well as my holder," Shadow repeated for me. "I am an angel, the angel that started the Kage Clan."

"Holy shit!" I yelled. "So uh, why's my fox here?"

"Well, he is here because half of my soul resides in him, as you," she explained. Before I could ask another dumb question, Shadow held up a hand. "Your fox will be no longer. Once my half soul joins yours, he'll disappear."

"Is that why he could talk?" I inquired as my curiosity took over, "Because I have a half a soul and so does he."

"Yes," she said, impressed. "You want things to be explained, am I right?"

She shifts subjects more than me. "It would be helpful," I replied dryly.

Shadow gave me a soft smile. "Angels are one of the most sacred beings in the world, as you should know. You cannot lie in their eyes, you cannot hide your identity, and you cannot kill one. The only we die is, if another angel kills us. I, myself, was killed only twenty years ago. My soul was split in half and wandered the countries. One came upon a kitsune, and the other, Kuroi Uchiha."

"My mother," I repeated in different words. "But how did you?"

"Ah, if my soul was sent to Kato, he would pass it to whom ever he wanted at his dieing moments," she explained. "Since Kuroi is a girl, she passed it on to her second born, you."

Shadow continued on for awhile. I was just standing there stupidly at the long explanation. Maybe I learned not to pay attention because of math class. When she was done, the angel was smiling at me. "So… is that it?" I questioned uncertainly.

"Yes it is, but now, you need to rest," Shadow said. My fox started to fade slowly. "Oh, don't summon my just for fun, only in a desperate situation. If you do, nothing good will come out of it."

"I was hardly paying any attention," I muttered, "So don't worry."

"Well then, your dumb ass attitude just lifted a heavy burden," Shadow said smiling. When I gaped, she laughed merrily. "Angels can curse young one."

My fox walked up to me and nosed my leg. A soft glow appeared and I could feel more energy flowing through my veins. Too many glows are happening I bet. When if faded, the little fox, Shadow, was no more. I could still feel the pulsing of the energy. Looking down, I saw that endless abyss again. There was a glass shattering sound, and I started to fall. The fall was like the one during the Land of the Waves. This felt so weird to be falling down like this again.

Images flashed through my eyes again. One was of me and Sasuke laughing. A smile danced on lip as the memory came. I somehow got him to laugh instead of a small chuckle, and I laughed along with him. Another was like the same thing, the one with the younger version of me and Sasuke holding hands. There was also someone else that stood in the middle smiling. He looked a lot like Sasuke, but his hair was different. I wonder, is that Sasuke's older brother? If it is, then why is her here, in this vision? Could this be one of those unchecked links in my unknown past?

Something caught my eye, and I turned my head to see one of me and Dan. Both of us were just smiling and holding a kunai. Blood was trickling down our arms but not that much. Looks like our bond was stronger than I thought. Sure we were related by blood, but now I have some of Dan's blood running through me now. Memories of my cherished older brother danced in my head, like shooting stars in the night. A certain one wanted me to cry. It was his dieing moments. The last moments I ever spent with my brother. There was a burning sensation in my eyes. I let the tears escape and fly away.

They were wiped away but what seemed like Sasuke. He gave me a soft smile and started slowly fade away. "Sasuke wait!" I pleaded, "Don't leave me!"

"Don't worry," he assured me, "I won't ever leave you, I promise."

"Is this real?" I murmured.

"I see you clearly so I guess it is," Sasuke said as he brushed his lips against mine.

He faded away and left me alone again. I closed my eyes as I started to fall down faster and faster. Voices surrounded me. Some I didn't know, while others were achingly familiar. Tears welled up in my eyes again, but this time I was able to hold them back. Opening my eyes, I could see midnight blue chakra surrounding me, as if it were dancing. This made me imagine that song from that one game I played.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warning, the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

I sang that verse softly and stopped as my eyes shut again. This feeling of falling must've been what Shadow experienced. I caught that she fell from the Heavens and became an angel in human form. The Fallen started with her, because she had a hard time adapting to humans. All of this I was experiencing was probably for a reason.

My fall quickened and the song kept playing in my head. It seemed to fit this situation perfectly for some reason. Oh yeah, that's why. In that game, that boy was falling and that song played during that time. Hm, it's peaceful here.

"You should be getting back young one," I heard Shadow call out. A hand touched my forehead. Slowly, all my senses disappeared and were falling into the reaches of sleep.

Xxxxx

Waking up, I saw Sakura about to take a hit of wind from an Oto nin. "Kuso," I cursed as I got up. Pain shot through me but I didn't care one bit. My legs moved and I ran towards my teammate with my speed.

I got in front of her and took the hit that was of pure wind. It buffeted me but I dug my heels into the ground. "You shouldn't be up Hikari," Sakura scolded. "Go rest."

"And leave you hanging?" I questioned as the wind died down, "Heh, as if. I'm not letting you steal all the fun."

"Who are you?" a kid with spiky hair asked me.

"I'm Hikari Kage, of the Kage Clan from the Village Hidden in the Flames," I said smirking. "Don't go messing with a fallen boy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I actually think this is my best chapter yet. Well, in my opinion. Okay, I'm thinking of putting in some filler episodes. Vote if you want filler episodes and if you do, give me a suggestion and the episode number. (I don't watch them for some reason) If there are enough votes for fillers, I'm already doing 'Want to Look, Know, and Confirm Kakashi-Sensei's Face'.

I've been updating more because I'm leaving for vacation on the 17th and won't be back until the 28th. Just to warn you guys.


	17. Chapter 17

The Fallen

Chapter 17-In the Rain of Blood

I don't own anything besides Hikari. –anime tears-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guy looked at me weirdly. Then, a smile spread across his face like an evil laugh. "Dosu, Kin, looks like we'll have one of our opponents now," he said with a cocky attitude.

"Zaku," Dosu warned. I started to crack up laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Haha, your face!" I exclaimed. Everyone was just looking at me like I was crazy. My laughing died down and I looked over at Sakura. "Oh and nice hair-cut. You should wear it like that more often."

Sakura looked pleased at the comment. "Are you two just going to stand there and talk?" Kin asked. I looked at her and tried not to laugh.

"Sure, if we had time to kill, which would be hard since we can't actually kill time, we would be talking," I responded. "Now since we don't, we'll have to fight."

Zaku smiled. "I like this kid's attitude," he said smiling.

I got into my stance. This is one of those times when I really don't like fighting. I'm weak right now, I have to protect my teammates, and I have to make sure I don't die. There's a lot of fun in that. Not. Man, why did I have to be bad at Ninjutsu?! Eh, I'm worse in Genjutsu anyway.

Zaku smashed the ground and the earth around me started to rise. I jumped up and got out a kunai for defense. When I landed, someone grabbed my left arm and started a vice grip on it. Pain shot up through the arm. My kunai dropped and was picked up by Kin. There was a malicious smile on her face as she started to bring the kunai down on me. Fighting the pain, I did a back kick which helped a lot. With a quick movement, I blocked the kunai with my left arm. Blood dripped down my arm and started to fall to the ground.

Sakura yelled and started to run over. "Stop!" I ordered, "Occupy one of them while I handle the rest!"

My teammate looked at me and frowned. She nodded and charged for Kin. I shifted my gaze to the two Oto males. Okay, we have the hunchback and a guy with a weird hair-cut. Dosu held out his arm to reveal something that kinda looked like a metal plate with holes. He flicked it and a piercing sound reached my ears. A scream of pain escaped my lips and traveled throughout the forest. Blood trickled down my ear and my eyes were focused on the ground. This is one of those serious battles.

My hand went to my pouch and fished for my bowstaff. When I found it, I took it out slowly. All of my focus was on the Zaku and Dosu. I finally had my bowstaff all the way out and did a quick swipe. It extended out and came to my height. Looking at Zaku, I saw a smirk spreading across his face. Ah man and I thought this was going to be easy, for once. Why must the world be so cruel for me? Eh, guess I'll have to deal with it sooner or later.

A gust of wind came and I dug my heels and bowstaff into the ground. The wind started to become stronger. "I don't know how long I'll hold out," I muttered. "At least a couple more seconds."

Unfortunately, I was right. My bowstaff was blown out, causing me to fly towards a tree. I collided and fell to the ground with my tailbone throbbing along with my head. Everything wasn't clear anymore and I couldn't tell the voices apart. Everything was becoming blurry in my vision.

"This might need to be checked soon," I muttered to myself. My hand went to the back of my head. There was a thick liquid and a scent that I knew was the scent of blood, my blood. "Crap."

If there was ever something I didn't tell anyone else, I don't like it when I'm bleeding from behind my head. I felt my body start to shake slowly. Great, one of those, 'get over your fear' times. Heh, I could do without these things you know.

"What are you afraid? Your own blood?" Zaku taunted.

"Yeah I'm afraid," I replied standing up slowly, using my staff for support, "But of you. I'm not going to let you kill my friends."

"You're troublesome," I heard someone say. Whipping around I saw Shikamaru standing there, along with Ino and Chouji. "I can't believe I was dragged into this."

"Then why are you here?" I questioned.

"Ino made me when she saw Sakura in danger," Shikamaru explained. "Why weren't you helping her?"

"I thought she could handle herself while I handle two," I answered getting my bowstaff. "Guess I was wrong but I can't do three things at one time."

"Well you should have at least tried," Ino snapped.

"Hey!" I protested, "I can't help it!"

"Then why did Sakura have to fight on her own?" Ino questioned.

"I didn't want her getting hurt so badly with the two maniacs over there!" I spat.

We kept on fighting for awhile until Shikamaru came and broke us up. "Let's just get on with it," he sighed as he put his hands together. All of us nodded and got into battle stances. "Hikari, stay out of this. You've been fighting enough."

"Actually, I just started, so let me have some of the fun," I responded putting my staff away. "Besides, Sakura needs to rest, and I've had mine."

I heard Shikamaru mutter 'troublesome' but I ignored him and got a kunai out. Chouji used his expansion technique which weirded me out, but followed in attacking Zaku. He did his wind jutsus but this time I was prepared. Jumping up, I noticed the surrounding area. A smirk played on my lips since I know how to use the area to my advantage. Now I just need to get him near the trees…

Landing, I twirled my kunai and stared at the ground for shadows. Closing my eyes, I waited until it was activated. Opening my eyes, I knew that my Cat's Eye was activated with my flashing purple eyes. Everything became a bit clearer and sharper. I looked at Zaku and tried to read his movements. My eyes widened as he started to come for me. His hands moved and I jumped up and landed in front of him.

"Do you really think you can fight me?" he asked.

"No," I replied. A smirked came across his face. "I know I can fight you."

As his smirk faltered, I grabbed his arm and threw him towards a tree. This guy is heavier than heavy baka! Man, what do boys eat these days?

I watched as he grabbed onto a branch and smirked at me. Growling, I jumped up and landed beside him and looked at him again. There. I saw his hand twitch and ran towards him with my kunai. Kunais and shurikens flew at me but I dodged them, except for a few that hit my right leg. Blood dripped down, like a rain of blood. Throwing my kunai down, I landed beside Zaku and held onto his shirt. A splash of blood appeared and covered me, but it was my own.

"Looks like you still need some work," Zaku whispered into my ear, clutching my left arm. "I switched you with me because you're so weak."

That comment struck me and I nearly screamed in rage. "Bring it on you idiot," I snapped, "Nothing will stop me with my friends on the line. Not even a demon can stop me from protecting them."

"Then why are you just standing here?" he challenged.

I stayed silent as I side-kicked him in the stomach. He regained his breath quickly and punched me in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of my and I couldn't breath. My legs felt weak but I managed to stay up and try to regain my breath. Everything was starting to turn slightly darker. I started to cough slightly at the loss of air.

"Hikari!" I heard Sakura scream. That's when I saw that I was falling towards the ground.

Everything seemed to slow down, as if time was slowing everything down. This falling feeling… it's the same as it was in my dreams. I closed my eyes as I was ready for impact. When I felt strong arms catch me, I cracked open my eyes open and saw Sasuke. The only problem was that he was different and I mean different. There were black markings everywhere on his skin and his chakra wasn't right either. It's as if he's been possessed by power. Also, his eyes were so… wrong. Where was the Sasuke I knew?

"Who did this to you?" he demanded. His voice… it sounds so power hungry. When I didn't reply he repeated the question. "Hikari, who did this to you?"

"I did," Zaku said boldly as he jumped down.

Sasuke smiled maliciously and set me down gently. He stalked over towards my attacker and charged at him. Zaku did his wind jutsu and smirked as Sasuke disappeared. "Behind you," he whispered as he grabbed Zaku's arms. "You seem very attached to these arms," Sasuke commented as he put a foot on his victim's back, "How would you like it if you didn't have them?"

"No please no!" Zaku pleaded. Sasuke just smiled and pulled. Zaku's blood curling scream echoed throughout the field and brought all of those bloody memories back. Blood flashed through my eyes, as well as falling bodies.

He dropped down and Sasuke advanced towards the frightened Dosu. My eyes widened and I struggled to stand up. Sakura rushed over and told me to stop moving, but being me; I disobeyed and started to run towards Sasuke. "SASUKE!" I screamed. Sasuke didn't stop. I ran faster until I was right behind him. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I felt tears stream down my face. "Please stop doing this Sasuke," I whispered burying my head into his back. "You've done enough."

I could feel him relax and I did the same. Both of us fell to the ground in a sitting position and I sighed. "Hikari," Sasuke whispered as he turned around. I let go and looked into his eyes. "Don't tell anyone else about the curse mark. I don't want anyone to worry."

"I'm already worrying," I murmured looking down.

Sasuke grabbed my jaw and made me look into his eyes. "Promise me," he said. I nodded and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. We pulled away and he caressed my face. "Arigato."

"Eh not a problem," I responded as I felt a pain on my left shoulder blade. My hand instantly went to that spot, clutching it with pain. Sasuke reached for my shirt and ripped that part open. "What is it?" I inquired when he didn't speak.

"You have a curse mark," he whispered. I turned my head and sure enough, there it was. A black heart with two wings.

"It looks more like a tattoo," I commented. Sasuke glared at me. "Okay, okay, not funny. I'm just saying, it could be a tattoo."

"Don't say anything about that either," Sasuke ordered. "Just say that it is a tattoo that you've had and that your shirt got ripped while fighting."

I nodded as I stood up, but fell over. My comrade sighed and stood up. He held out a hand which I took, as we walked over to Sakura and Ino. "Why did Hikari have to hug Sasuke-kun?" Ino demanded.

"She wanted to stop him," Sakura replied. Sasuke and I exchanged glances. "If she didn't, all of us might have been in danger."

Sasuke guided me to the tree and both of us sat down, exhausted. Team 10 was everywhere and Sakura was tending to Lee. Everything was quiet. I saw Sasuke holding a scroll. It was an Earth Scroll.

"Hey, we have both scrolls now," I said happily as I got out the Heaven Scroll. Sasuke just nodded and my face fell. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you so… happy at times?" Sasuke demanded coldly. "Even when everyone close to you has died, you've stayed positive."

I looked down as I put the scroll away. "Because, if you stay focused on revenge, you won't have any notice of what's around you," I replied. "If I was so well up in revenge, I don't think I'd be the way I am. I know I won't be able to change the way you think, but…. please don't be so caught up in revenge."

Sasuke looked at me. "I can't help it," he snapped. "Everyone was killed, because I wasn't strong enough…"

"Psh, yeah right," I snapped back, "You were too young then. No one should expect much when you're young."

Before he could reply, I stood up and walked away. Sighing I sat down by a tree and was left alone to my thoughts. Everybody was doing something productive, but I wasn't. There was dried blood on the back of my neck and it started to get annoying. Sakura came over with some water. She started to wash the blood off and talked on how well we did. When she was done, she offered me a smile, which I returned. With that, she walked away to tend to the others.

I checked my left arm and saw the blood. It looked like a couple of raindrops. Heh, a rain of blood.

After awhile, I saw a silhouette of Shadow in the sky. She looked down at me with a grave face. **"In the rain of blood, only those you don't crave it will not bear the burden of a betrayal," **she chanted.

"Burden of betrayal?" I repeated, "What do you mean?"

No answer came and I was left alone to my thoughts again. Again, I was left in the dark of some sort. Again, I was left with confused thoughts of what I'm doing. "You thinking?" Shikamaru questioned as he stopped in front of me.

"What does it look like?" I challenged.

"Eh, troublesome woman," he muttered. "Anything you need to share?"

"Why does it concern you, Shikamaru Nara?" I asked impatiently.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Just wanted to know," he said, "Not many people know about you besides your team and the Hokage."

"Your point?"

"My point is, is that why aren't trying to befriend anyone?" Shikamaru demanded.

"Look, I don't care about anything at the moment," I snapped slightly, "I have too many things on my mind right now."

I got up and moved to another tree. So many interruptions! All I want is some peace and quiet and I get disturbances and loudness. Oh joy to the world. Heh, guess we can't all get quiet when we want it. I looked over at Sasuke, who was just standing there with Sakura, talking. He seemed pissed off at something, but I didn't want to get involved with anything right now.

"Kami, why me?" I muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this was a fast update, but I'm leaving for vacation on Tuesday and won't be back for a few weeks. This will be the last update before I leave. Arigato for the reviews and feedback.

Fillers:

Yes: 1

No: 1

If you're neutraul it'll go to both sides. Don't you all going voting neutral because that will make it harder on me. Ja Ne!

A small preview to keep you guys guessing while I'm gone.

"Oh the fun," I said sarcastically, "It's bad enough that we had to fight a gaytard and his lackeys I bet."

Sasuke whacked me on the back of my head. "What was that for?!" I demanded.

"Hn," came the reply.


	18. Chapter 18

The Fallen

Chapter 18-Untitled

Heya guys! Sorry for the long wait since I was on vacation. I would have updated Sunday, (here in VA) but our flights kept getting canceled. :( Two days in an airport is not fun. Anyway, it was fun with being getting all hyper and watching my niece (she's 2). She acts like Naruto. Haha, I've found the femal version of Naruto in my family! Okay I'm done ranting here.

I do not own anything but Hikari.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat on a rock and stared at the river. We've rested for a couple of days and it's been pretty boring. Looking down, I saw that Sasuke and Naruto came back with the fish. Sighing, I looked back at the water. It wasn't deep but it seemed ready to jump up at me. Naruto called for me to come down, but I ignored him and just stared at the water. My mind wandered to the mysterious words that Shadow left.

"I'm not hungry right now," I said standing up. "I need to be alone."

"You've been silent for awhile," Sakura stated in a worried tone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied, "Nothing at all. Just leave me alone."

"Hey Hikari!" Naruto shouted.

"I said leave me alone!" I snapped. "If you want to annoy someone, go annoy Sasuke!"

With that, I stalked off with a huff. The rocks crunched beneath me and the water rushed faster where I was heading. When I came across a sandy shore, I plopped down and brought my knees to my chest. Everything just seems so out of place right now. It's as if, someone's trying to tell me something, but I'm ignoring it totally.

A tear rolled down my face for no reason. Punching the sand, I wanted to scream out in frustration. What happened two days ago kept playing back in my head. Why was everyone so concerned about my well being? It's as if they want to protect me from something or someone, without them knowing it. And then there's everyone have a damned interest in my abilities, which I personally don't like. I've made some enemies I bet and some friends.

"Everything just had to be more difficult than it already is," I stated to myself.

"Talking to yourself again?"

I didn't need to turn around to see who that was. "If you can call it that, Sasuke," I replied coolly. "What's it to ya?"

Sasuke came and sat beside me. "You've been too quiet lately," he said, "So what is wrong with you?"

"The whole god forsaken world," I answered bitterly. "Things just keep getting more complicated than it already is. There, happy?"

My teammate let out a small chuckle. "Hn," he grunted. "You sure?"

"If this was interrogation time, I would greatly oblige, since it isn't, leave me alone," I spat crossly. "Right now, I don't need your so called 'sweet' words."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Sasuke asked.

"One, because I can be, two, that's my personality, and three, because I can!" I shouted. "Now go whatever it was you were going to do and leave me alone!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"You!"

"Me?!"

"Yes you!"

"What did I do?"

"Many, many things Sasuke Uchiha."

"Like what?"

"Getting your nose into my business for one thing!"

"Oh, I'm sorry for being worried about you!"

"Worried? You're over protected!"

Before he could reply to my last comment, I stalked off again. This is so not my day. If they can't just leave me alone, there's no use in talking to them anymore. Man, the nerve that they have these days. Sure we've all changed but one thing that hasn't, we still can't get along that well. We always try to kill each other every now and again like no tomorrow.

"Oi!" I heard Sasuke call. I ignored him and walked faster. He caught up and tried to get me to talk. Nothing came out. Finally, he grabbed my jaw and forced me to look up at him. "What. Is. Wrong?"

"Go jump off a cliff," I growled.

Sasuke yanked my face closer to his. His eyes were flaring with anger and I could smell the rage on him. "Answer me, Hikari Kage!" he screamed into me face.

"How about no," I snapped. "Just give some time to relax and then ask me the question."

"Tell. Me. Now," Sasuke demanded.

"Get a number and wait in line," I said. We stood there like that for awhile, until I felt his lips against mine. He lowered me to the ground and pinned me there. I tried to push him off with no success. After awhile, he broke apart and started to smirk at me. Sasuke had one of his hands pinning my wrists to the ground and his legs pinned mine. "You have no idea how wrong this feels **and** looks."

"You're right, I don't," Sasuke said leaning in closer. I would have backed away but there was the ground to consider. If that wasn't there, I'd be far away by now. …Wait, he's holding me so there goes that. "You know you can't escape."

"Kami save me," I muttered.

"Hey Sasuke!" I heard Sakura call. I'M SAVED!

"I thank Kami," I said, looking at the sky. "Oi Sakura! Can you help me?"

"What is it?" she asked as I heard her footsteps coming. Before I could reply, I heard her giggling. "Oh, so you wanted me to save you from Sasuke molesting you?"

"Yes," I said dryly.

"Anyway," Sakura said, completely ignoring me, "Kabuto's here."

With that she walked away. "Get. Off. Of. Me," I demanded so I could escape my hellhole. Sasuke did so and held out a hand. "You are so weird," I snapped, getting up myself. I really think Sasuke to learning to be perverted by asking Kakashi for lessons. The thought made me gag slightly at the idea. If he's becoming a pervert, I'm going to slap that boy silly.

We walked to the spot, and sure enough, there was Kabuto sitting with Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke did his 'hn' for a hi. I just climbed the same rock and stared at the water again. Most of the time, I didn't even pay attention to their jabbering. Kabuto doesn't seem like the person you can trust to me for some reason. Ugh, I can't even voice my thoughts because he's here!

"Something on your mind?" Kabuto asked me.

"Oh, nothing," I reassured him with a fake smile. I'm good at lying so this shouldn't be a problem. "So how much time to do we have?"

"Not much, we should get moving," Kabuto replied. "I need to meet up with my team."

All of us agreed and packed our stuff. We started to walk towards the middle silently. Everyone was on guard, just in case there were wandering teams. Good thing we have both of the scrolls, but they're both with me. Let's just hope that no one decides to have fun and go for me. If that happened, well, that wouldn't really be on my to do list.

We trekked for awhile until we saw a huge centipede. …Or was it a millipede? Either way, it was huge, and when I mean huge, I mean huge. I wasn't the one for bugs but this goes over my meter. Usually, I wouldn't care for the ones that crawl, but when they're super sized, well… let's just say I'll want to hide behind something.

Naruto decided to kill it and it let out an eerie screech throughout the clearing. "That's very good Naruto, but now we might have alerted that we're here," Kabuto warned.

"Oh the fun," I said sarcastically, "It's bad enough that we had to fight a gaytard and his lackeys I bet."

Sasuke whacked me on the back of my head. "What was that for?!" I demanded.

"Hn," came the reply.

"Would you two stop it?!" Sakura snapped quietly. "Try to get along for once. This is not time for your arguments. Save it for when you guys are married."

"Like that'll ever happen," I muttered as we moved along. After a couple of minutes, I saw the same bug. "Uh guys, wasn't that a long time ago?"

Everyone looked back at the tree and saw the same thing. My eyes widened and I started to shake slightly. Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder to try and calm me, but there was no stopping it. All of that blood just made me shudder. We kept on walking and we kept on seeing that sight, which got me so uptight. When we saw it for about the twelfth time, I fainted from the thought of large insects and blood.

Xxxxx

"Hikari wake up," I heard someone call. Groaning slightly, I cracked open my eyes and saw Sasuke looking at me. I jumped up slightly and our lips collided. He pulled back and blushed slightly. "Hn."

"So how long was I out?" I asked, scratching the back of my head.

"The whole battle," Kabuto answered. "You're a bit too jumpy for your own good. And to think, it was just from that sight."

"I'm not the one for medical situations," I snapped. "If that kind of thing is in front of me, I go berserk."

"Pathetic," he sneered, "There goes a medic nin career."

I stayed silent and started walk towards the tower, since it was in sight. Everyone followed slowly. Glancing over at Sakura, I saw her worried face when she glanced at Sasuke. I frowned. She must be worried about the curse mark on his shoulder. Good thing she doesn't know about mine, or else we'd have a worrying kunoichi that doesn't need to be worried. That wouldn't be a good thing at all if you ask me. If she get worried, she'll tell Kakashi about it and we'll be in trouble. He'll try to get something out of me. Great, this just keeps getting better and better.

As we neared, we saw two people waiting by a door. They looked at Kabuto. "Finally, what took you so long?" one of them asked. Those two look alike for some reason…

"Sorry, I got sidetracked," Kabuto apologized.

"Good thing he did," Naruto said, "We'd never make it without him."

I just scoffed and looked up at the tower and its tallness. Everyone's voices were droned out as I looked around. My eyes fell on a door, which we would be entering soon. Sighing, I walked up to it and waited for the others. When they were behind me, I opened the door and walked inside. The room was big and there was a board smack dab in the middle of the wall we were facing. I saw kanji signs and sighed. One thing I forgot to learn was to learn how to read those signs. Leave it to me to only understand my writing. At least everyone else knows how to write the way I do.

Sakura started to read it, but I ignored it as I got out the scrolls. We weren't supposed to open these during the time we were in the forest and now, we get to open them. When Sakura was done, she stepped back and looked at me. With a heavy sigh, I gave one to her and one to Naruto. Both looked at me and then the scrolls. I heard them gulp slightly and start to open the scrolls. The intensity in the room was killing me as they opened the scrolls slowly. It was killing me at the moment.

When they were nearly open Sasuke shouted. "Throw them down! They're summoning scrolls!"

Both did so and watched as smoke rose from the scrolls. If this was the show, I'd be sweatdropping by now. This is kinda like how Naruto decided to do his entrance when Sasuke and I were fighting Haku. Smoke rising up ever so dramatically. Heh, this is déjà vu alright. After a minute or two after my musings, Iruka appeared from the smoke. I **really** wanted to scream 'finally' but decided against it.

"It speaks!" I exclaimed in mock surprise.

Iruka ignored my comment and started to talk. Oh the fun of another lecture after another. Will they ever stop! "And like Hikari and Sasuke, who have both Earth, physical strength, and Heaven, mental strength," Iruka said. I lifted my head up at the comment. Heh, guess he was there during the test. Then again, who wouldn't have heard of me not caring about what happened during the Written Exam?

Iruka continued on. Sasuke squeezed my shoulder in reassurance. Looking at him, I saw some worry in his eyes. Something has got to be going on if he's starting to get all soft on us. The world is going to end because of this. He squeezed harder when he saw me expression. Smiling innocently, I looked back at our greeter who should be done soon. Oh wait, I was wrong, he's still saying something in a different language. Ah yes, the lecture language that not many people know. I felt a whack to my head again.

"Quit daydreaming and pay attention," Sasuke snapped coldly.

"I'm actually thinking, not wandering off to La La Land," I countered. "And stop whacking my head. There's a wound there that I don't want to reopen."

Iruka coughed. "If you two are done arguing, I'll be off," he said, "See you guys later."

All of us said good-bye and watched as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "So," I said, stretching the o, "Where do we go?"

"You weren't paying attention were you?" Sakura accused. When I shrugged, she sighed heavily. "Come on and follow me."

We did so and my thoughts jumped at what was in store.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay an update! Okay the voting is still going on and it'll stop around... soon. Votes are being neutral so I'm striking another offer: do fillers in the story, or make a seperate one-shot series by themselves with a seperate title. If you decide the last one, give some suggestions if you wish. Whichever works for you guys! So the other vote is canceled for now. Gomen for the late update!


	19. Chapter 19

The Fallen

Chapter 19-Prelimenaries-Three-Way Kunoichi Rumble!

All of these are going to be the regular battles, but Hikari is going to be included in on the fights so it's three on three, everyone person for his/herself.

Oh and thank you for the 2000 hits, 40 reviews, 10 favs, and 6 alerts. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who's been dedictated to this story.

I do not own anything, just Hikari.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked in and saw all the Genin that passed the Forest of Death. This was a lot that passed. Looking around, I scanned all the Genin and counted. My eyes widened as I counted twenty-two Genin. Seven teams have passed the test. Sasuke stood beside me on my left, Naruto on my right, and Sakura right behind me. For some reason, I find it really ironic that all the rookies made it. We must be the special bunch. Woo-hoo we're special!

Sasuke whacked me on the head again. "Stop zoning out," he snapped quietly as the Hokage started to speak.

"Then stop whacking me on the head. It hurts!" I spat back.

"Now, is there any of you that wish not to participate in the matches?" the old man asked.

I looked at Sakura who seemed to be having a mental breakdown. She must be deciding whether or not to call a shot for Sasuke. Sasuke looked back as well and shot me a warning look. I nodded in understanding. Sakura is the only other person that knows, and it that gets out, we're in deep trouble. That also means that my curse mark could be revealed and man would that suck. Still, what harm could mine do? I can see Sasuke's but not mine yet. If it was any harm, wouldn't Shadow have told me herself?

A slap was heard and I saw Sasuke and Sakura looking at each other. Sasuke was saying something but I didn't quite catch it. If he doesn't continue, there's no hope in getting revenge. Blah, that word leaves a weird taste on my mouth for some reason. Well, that's all I heard considering this is me we're talking about. Heh, I never stay around for speeches or lectures for some whacked out reason.

"You caught me," Kabuto said smiling. That smile seems so fake to me. "I've been going blind in my right eye." (I forgot what it was.)

I left off from listening right there. That Kabuto guy gives me the creeps for some reason. What makes his case worse for him, is that his scent reeks of evil, pure evil. Evil isn't one of the most… pleasant scents in the whole wide world.

"Now, the first battle –coughing- will be a three on three," a new voice said. Hehe, guess I wasn't paying attention again. "Would a volunteer like to go first?"

Looking around I didn't see anyone. Smirking to myself I raised my hand and yelled out my name. "Hikari Kage!" I yelled. Everyone looked back at me with surprise.

"Hey, it's that girl from the First Exam!" "Why does she want to do this?"

People kept on whispering, but what caught my attention the most was the Jounins and Hokage. All of them were whispering and glancing at my direction. "Very well," the proctor said which I learned was Hayate, "Hikari Kage will participate in the –coughing- first match."

Naruto slapped me on the back in a friendly gesture. I offered him a smile which he returned with his own foxy grin. When I heard a noise, I looked up and saw the board switching around names. Suddenly, it stopped on two names that made me feel really miserable.

**INO YAMANAKA VS. SAKURA HARUNO**

That means I have to fight my own teammate and some Sasuke fangirl. Oh the fun that'll be. Ino was looking furious when Sasuke looked at me fondly. A small smile touched my lips as I looked into his deep eyes. He walked up to the balconies and the three of us got into position. Sakura and Ino seemed to pay more attention to each other, rather to me. Eh, looks like there's a cat fight.

"Begin!" Hayate announced. We just stood there silently. When Ino said something to Sakura, I gave a huge sigh. I was being ignored, so might as well wait to strike. "Aren't you going to do anything?" Hayate asked as he went into a fit of coughing.

"When they start to notice me," I said dryly. "That or I'll just strike when ever I fee like it."

Looking back, I saw fists flying everywhere. I heard Naruto shouting at me. Neither Ino _nor_ Sakura noticed me. Sighing, I started to get ready for when to strike in and take a really quick blow. There. Taking in a breath I charged in as the two aimed a punch at each other. Grabbing their wrists, I heaved them off the ground, but they were exceptionally light, and threw them to the ground. There was a thud as the two landed.

Sakura looked up at my stoic expression and smiled weakly. All I did was offer a wave and wait for the two to stand up so we could continue our match, if they could. When they stood up, I got into my universal stance. "You know, I'm ready to fight if you two are," I offered as the got into stances.

"I forgot about you," Ino said smirking. "Now I can humiliate you, because you stole my Sasuke-kun."

"Couldn't you stop saying 'my' it's getting rather annoying," I snapped. "Last time I checked, heavy baka was his own person. If you ask me, I highly doubt he likes being an item."

Ino gave a snort. "You just want him all to yourself."

"One of the many reasons I hate girly girls and fangirls," I sighed, "They only think about the boy they're hopelessly in love with. Now, Sakura's changed and she's fine in my book, but I highly doubt you are, pig-head."

She snarled and charged straight at me. I waited until she came closer to do a sweep kick. Ino jumped up and tried to land a punch. That caught me off guard and a punch landed square on my cheek. There wasn't that much power behind it, but it was there. Sakura tried to go for Ino, much to my surprise and disbelief. What was she trying to prove here?

"Hikari didn't steal Sasuke from anyone," Sakura defended. "Sasuke doesn't like any girl but her." Ah shit. "At the bridge, when she… died, he kept fussing over her, like she was his other purpose. She always denies that she likes him, but deep inside Hikari does."

"That's all very sweet Sakura and I thank you for that, but can we get on with it?" I asked standing up as there were gasps around us. "Not that I don't care, which I do, but we kinda do have a match here."

Sakura gave me and smile as we got into stances. "Now, let's get ready to rumble!" I exclaimed. That got cheerings from all the rookies in the room.

I charged at Ino first who dodged my attack. She countered with a sidekick which I took to the stomach. The living air was knocked out of me, but I kept throwing kicks and punches at her. It was hard without any air, but hey this has happened to me, a lot back on Earth so this shouldn't be a problem. Sakura came from behind me. Thinking quickly, I ducked down as she hit Ino. My enemy I'm guessing flew back towards the wall. That surprised me, but when I scented chakra, I understood.

In an instant, I jumped up and landed on the statue. This is where I saw Sakura take off her hitai-ite and put it on her forehead. When Ino was up, she did the same. I'm guessing this is a deal that they made when they first became Genin or something. If I'm right, then yes, I'm still psychic!

"Get your head in there!" I heard Sasuke yell.

"I'm waiting for them to notice me… again," I responded as I jumped down. "So what'd I miss?"

"A good long talk," Sakura replied.

I stretched out. "That's good. Now we can get down to business, now that we've done all the talking right?" I questioned.

"Not exactly," Sakura answered standing up straight. "Hikari, you've always been the dominant girl of our group." I wonder why. "I've never liked you as a friend ever since you came here."

"Join a club, I bet they've got designer jackets," I said sarcastically.

"Whenever we're in a tight spot, you're always there to lighten in up when we don't need it," she continued. "Then, when you died for awhile, I felt guilty."

"All you did was yell at me and hate me," I stated bluntly.

"True, but it felt wrong after that," Sakura explained. "You were so sarcastic and rude that you got onto everyone's nerves. Somehow that gave me a respect for you. You didn't care if anybody hated you; you just kept on being you."

"No one else to be," I said.

"That's what I mean. Every time that there's an argument, you know what to say and do. What I'm trying to say is, Hikari, it's your turn to watch me."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of the match?" I asked dumbly. Sakura sighed. "Oh, you mean let you do most of the fighting."

Sakura nodded. I did the same and stood back so that they could fight. The only problem I had was this might take a long time.

Xxxxx

Ever hated it when you're right? Well here I am about ten minutes later and those two are **still** at it! I've heard of cat fights but this is ridiculous!

"Can I take part anytime soon?" I questioned. Yeah, here's the problem, every time I tried to come in fight, Sakura or Ino would throw something at me. And all were very sharp. Hey, I may be a stupid dare devil but I still value my life!

"NO!" both of them yelled. I sighed heavily.

Wee, now I have nothing to do because I value my life. I took a glance at Sasuke who shook his head at me. All I did was glare at him, and he glared back. When I heard a scream, I turned my attention back to Ino who had cut her hair and thrown it towards Sakura.

"Clean up in aisle twelve!" I shouted.

"Stay focused you baka!" Sasuke yelled. He doesn't know that I _am_ focused, the teme.

When I heard footsteps, I saw Sakura running and I did the same, but towards Ino's back for a surprise attack. "So what's happening?' I questioned as I stopped when I didn't see her move. This earned me groans from the rookies.

"Troublesome women," I heard Shikamaru mutter. "It's the Mind Transfer Jutsu. Ino's mind transfers to her opponent, but it won't be successful if her opponent is moving."

"Oh," I said.

"I, Sakura Haruno," Sakura started. What the frig? She's holding up her right hand so that must mean… holy shit she's forfeiting!

"Sakura you idiot! What are you doing?" I demanded as I ran towards her. That's when I noticed Ino's still body. My eyes widened as I realized that she did the Mind Transfer. "Why are you just giving up?" I snapped, pretending that I didn't know.

'Sakura' smiled softly. "I can't go on with someone as strong as you," she said.

"Drop the act Ino," I snapped. "No need to flatter me since flattery doesn't work on me. Try it later."

I slapped her hard and waited for her reaction. There was a punch for a counterattack. Ino got a kick in the face for good measure… actually; I've always wanted to do that to Sakura for awhile. She can get annoying when she complains.

Blood ran down her lip and I flew back as I received a kick to the stomach. Once again, I get the wind knocked out of me. I landed next to Ino's body and saw blood running down her lip two. This got me confused for awhile. If both of them are hurt with the same wound at the same place, that means… if I hurt Sakura then Ino will be hurt as well! … I think. Heh, I should get an award for guessing this kind of thing.

"Losing con-control of her!" I heard Ino exclaim in Sakura's body. …That didn't sound right.

Then, I saw Ino stir from beside me and got ready to strike. All I need to do is get my breath back. Oh, there it is. My legs moved to support me. This wasn't enough time for me to contribute as they charged at each other for a punch. I'll take this is a shot for something, since my earlier attempt didn't do too well. Hey, nobodies perfect.

With another attempt on mind I ran into the middle. No one has any idea on how fun doing all of this is do they? I grabbed both of their wrists and pulled them in at the same time, which ended up with them being thrown towards at walls. What also happened was my not letting go and getting dragged along with Sakura. That led to my head to rebleed after I stopped it awhile ago from pressure, which doesn't help one bit. Blood splattered on the walls as I looked around.

Sasuke jumped down from his spot and ran over to me. "Sakura and Ino are both knocked out. Hikari Kage is the winner of the first Preliminary Match," Hayate announced as he went into a coughing fit.

"Hey, I won," I stated as I felt the blood run down my neck, "And I'm bleeding from my head. Fun."

"Stop being so sarcastic," Kakashi snapped. When did he get here? "Now where's the bleeding coming from?"

"It's not really my head, but from where my hair starts to grow from the back," I replied.

"That's still your head you dobe," Sasuke stated coldly. And he's still Mr. I'm-so-cold. Hey, there's a song called that! (there really is)

"So, hime hentai, how'd it feel to watch girls fight for once?" I questioned.

"Hn," was the response.

"Come on heavy baka," I pressed.

"Hikari Kage," Sasuke warned.

"Touchy, touchy," I accused playfully as Kakashi examined my wound. "You shouldn't lose your temper like that. We don't want that running away."

Sasuke didn't answer. All I got was glare that softened once it met my eyes. My pale gaze just flicked away to the screen. The names were moving again, which means the next match will begin soon. It kept on shuffling the names when they finally stopped. I could scent Sasuke tense when he looked at the screen.

**SASUKE UCHIHA VS. YOROI AKADO **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come people I kinda need the votes. I just want to see what you guys want so speak up!

Fillers: 1 One-shot series: 0

If you vote fillers then put in some filler episodes or some non-related thing that has nothing to do with Naruto, just the bonding between some people, or a Naruto movie.


	20. Chapter 20

The Fallen

Chapter 20-Sealings

Wow, I actually hit chapter 20. Woo-hoo!

You all know that I don't own Naruto, just Hikari right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke helped me up as some medics came. "We're going to take you to the hospital," one of them said.

My face fell and Sasuke and Kakashi saw this. "Can I stay for this match… please," I begged.

"If you die, don't blame me," Sasuke murmured.

I smiled at the medics as they walked away. Kakashi took over in my support and helped me walk up to the balcony. Sasuke stood there with that Yoroi in the arena. Naruto congratulated me in a calm manner for some reason. When I asked him if anything was wrong, all he said was that he needed to drop his act like I advised.

There was a blue flash and I saw Sasuke fighting with Yoroi. He seemed to be weakened a bit and he wasn't using any jutsus for some reason. Sakura was still lying down. One of the times you could be useful, you're knocked out.

Sasuke looked like he was being drained of something. Hey, you kinda looks paler than he already does to me. Then again, this is me we're talking about.

"Get your ass into gear Uchiha!" I screamed. Kakashi whacked my head really hard. "Hey, I was just giving the guy some support."

"Don't curse when there are other ninjas in a room," he snapped.

I glanced at everyone, who was looking at me, especially Hayate and Sasuke. "It's called support," I stated as the battle continued. "Man, what's wrong with these people. They don't know the meaning of support."

"Maybe you should learn to be serious," Kakashi advised. "It would help."

"Would," I repeated, "Would is the keyword."

Then, I turned my attention back to see Sasuke in the stance that I use all the time. This surprised me a lot and I couldn't help but want to beat the crap out of that guy. What is he thinking? If he's trying to copy my combo of kicks and punches… Oh wait, he had his Sharingan on that one time.

Sasuke kicked Yoroi up in the air and jumped after him. Next up, there should be a kick to the back towards the ground, then a punch to the head, and finally, pick up the person and punch them in the gut. Yeah, not the most elaborate thing, but hey. Now, the next thing that happened was the exact way I explained it. The only thing that was different was the end. Instead of picking him up, Sasuke kicked him up and did an axe-kick on his back.

"Copy cat," I muttered. "That was my move that he did. The only difference was the end, and his screaming that 'Lions Barrage'."

"His Sharingan can to that," Kakashi pointed out as he jumped down. He started to talk to Sasuke who seemed reluctant.

"Hey, I'm gonna go wash up for a bit," I whispered to Naruto. "Tell me what happens and just in case, good luck. You're going to need it, since two of the weakest just got out."

Naruto looked at me and smiled. "Thanks Hikari-chan," he said giving me a hug. I hugged him back.

We stepped back and I smiled. "You're a great friend… Naruto-kun," I said, "And that would be one of the only times I'll call you that. Notice as I said 'times," I added quickly. With that, I left with a slight smile on my lips. Naru really is a great friend.

I quietly followed Sasuke and Kakashi to an underground basement. Wait… most basements are underground. Ah whatever.

It was dark, so I activated my Cat's Eye to see if it would help me out. Actually, it worked for once. For some reason my plans never work out in the stealthing department. They always finished in me getting into a heap of trouble. Heh, it's a gift in a way.

"Did anyone follow us?" Kakashi questioned. Shit.

Sasuke looked back and I hid behind a pillar. "Hn," Sasuke 'said'. I actually don't think that 'hn' is even a word. "You should at least be quiet when you breathe," he said beside me.

"Shoot," I muttered as I felt a hand wrap around my waist, "I knew it wouldn't last."

"Kakashi, was Hikari supposed to come?" Sasuke called as he put a hand over my mouth. "Don't say a thing about your curse mark."

"Why must you always be the curious one?" Kakashi asked as he walked back. I flicked my eyes towards his. "Catlike. I see. No wonder why I'm a dog person."

Sasuke made a tighter grip when I was about to get out of his hold and pounce my 'father'. Both stayed silent and were looking at me. My 'father' sighed and just walked on. We took this as a 'we-might-as-well-take-her-with-us-since-she's-here'. I had to conveniently dragged most of the way. Wee, how much fun this is. Not! Sure, it looked like fun when you see it, but it's not. Fun.

"Why were you following us?" Kakashi asked as he stopped. When I didn't answer, he sighed. "Sasuke."

His hand left my mouth and I almost rejoiced. "I got curious and decided to follow," I replied. "Can he let go of my waist now?"

Sasuke smirked and didn't let go. Sighing, I just let myself be dragged until we got to a certain spot. "You two can talk," Kakashi said as he just stood there.

All of us were silent until Sasuke led me behind a pillar. He forced my head up to look into his eyes. Both of us just stood there and stared into each other's eyes, my pale orbs looking into his dark ones. Man, this is like one of those snappy romance movies. Hehe, I feel like I'm in one.

"Don't tell anyone," he whispered. When I glanced at my shoulder, he nodded. "If you anyone finds out, you'll be in trouble."

"You've been warning me for awhile," I stated bluntly. "Don't worry, I'm not _that_ stupid. Geez, have some faith in me everyone once and awhile Uchiha. What's been going on in that small brain of yours? You've been a tad out of character."

Sasuke looked down for a minute. "You don't get it," he murmured. "Even the hints I've been giving you, you don't understand."

"Understand what?" I questioned.

My comrade sighed. Hey, I'm not always observant. …Actually, I never was. Heh, my bad. "Sometimes I think you're more clueless than Naruto," he sighed.

"I will take that as an insult," I said. Sasuke let out another sigh and leaned in closer. His lips were only a few millimeters from mine, and I had the bad luck of being backed up against a pillar. How fun.

Sasuke just smirked and our lips met. This is the millionth time he's done that in one week, I swear. It's like he's eager for this. He broke away and smirked. "Do you know now?"

"Yeah, you've gone all psycho on me," I replied. When he glared I put my hands up. "I'm kidding heavy baka. So, you've finally had emotions. …THE WORLD'S GOING TO END!"

"Not in my face Hikari," he snapped. "You're the only one that makes me feel this way."

"Deeply in love?" I offered. When he nods, I smile. "Hey, remember this hime hentai, I feel the same."

"Why do you call me that?" he asked.

"Because it's funny," I responded. "Besides, it's because you always seem to want to kiss me."

Sasuke sighed again. Wow, I can make him sigh a lot instead of smiling. Oh wait, that's what I need to work on. "Hn," Sasuke grunted. "I think I should be going."

Nodding, I watched as he walked towards Kakashi. Kakashi said something and Sasuke just stood there and glanced as I came out. My 'dad' nodded as Sasuke took off his shirt. Ah man, now I have to see his chest… hehe oh great, I think I'm blushing. Sasuke looked at me and smirked as he sat down. Okay, just pay attention to something else besides his well toned chest. …Argh, that didn't help!

"Like what you see?" Sasuke questioned. He should be so glad that Kakashi is here or he'd be beaten to a bloody pulp.

"S-shut up," I stuttered.

Kakashi smiled under his mask… I think. There was a circle around Sasuke and Kakashi started to right down kanji signs with blood. They all led up to the curse mark on Sasuke's shoulder. My hand twitched and reached for my left shoulder. It didn't burn but it wasn't painless. What's with curse marks these days? This isn't what I expected with having the time of my life things. Joy to the world.

When he was done, Kakashi did a couple of hand signs. I was a bit confused until he slapped his hands onto the curse mark. Sasuke screamed in pure pain. A scream escaped my lips as my mark started to send sharp pain throughout my body. What is this? My body fell down towards the ground. Blood was coughed out of my mouth as I saw Sasuke fall to the ground as well. Our eyes met briefly. He seemed to be worn out as Kakashi talked to him. His eyes wavered between me and Sasuke.

That scream was so… similar to mine when that mark activated. What is this? "This is so unreal," I murmured, "So unreal. I think I'm losing it again."

Kakashi walked over to my limp figure. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked me.

"No," I responded.

"I have a feeling you'll tell me later Hikari," Kakashi said as he helped me up. "Don't think you and your team are the only ones that know about Shadow."

My eyes widened. "Ah," I grunted, "So what about Sasuke?"

"He'll be okay," my 'dad' reassured me. "He's just a little worn out from the seal."

"Ah, so you've become strong enough to do the sealing," a voice echoed. No way, not him, not now.

"Hikari, guard Sasuke," Kakashi ordered. I obeyed and ran to Sasuke's still figure.

Crouching down, I took out a kunai. "I'm not going to let some freak get at him," I hissed.

"So, the little angel is fiery," the person said as he came out of the shadows.

"Orochimaru," Kakashi prompted coldly, "What do you want with Sasuke?"

"And that's the question of the century," I said sarcastically. When my 'father' glared at my, I shut up.

Orochimaru laughed. A shudder passed through my body as I the laugh reached my ears. It's so… forbidding. "That girl is the last original member of her village," he said, "Such a shame that I couldn't kill her along with the rest."

"You killed them," I hissed standing up. "What will you gain from that you snake hag?"

The hag frowned. "To test my subordinates of course," he replied maliciously, "And also gain the angel's power from Kuroi. I never knew she passed it on."

"You monster," I spat as I was about to charge.

"No," Kakashi ordered as he lifted his headband. "Someone will die here, and it won't be you, me, or Sasuke."

He did some hand signs as blue lightning gathered at his right palm. It sounded like a thousand birds chirping. "Hm, I have no time for this," Orochimaru said. "Bye-bye now."

With that he disappeared. Kakashi stopped and looked a bit horrified. This isn't a good time to say anything, but that man, no that monster killed everyone. I fell to the floor and punched the ground forcefully. Father looked down at me with kind eyes.

"I'll kill him," I vowed, "I'll kill Orochimaru. He's the one that made me lose my family that I never knew. He'll pay."

Kakashi looked solemn as he picked up Sasuke. "Hikari," he started, "Don't end up like Sasuke."

I nodded as I got up. Tears fell down from my eyes and onto the ground. The kunai in my hand was raised above my right arm. This was the same arm. There was a tear of flesh as blood started to pour out.

"With my own blood, I seal my fate," I chanted quietly, "I will avenge everyone."

I followed Kakashi to the hospital. Glancing at Sasuke, I saw me reflecting off of his face. Looking at him, is like looking at a mirror. This is just too much for me, but I guess you can't always get what you want.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The results:

Fillers: 2

One-shot: 2

Wee, a tie game here. Some people have been saying things about having fillers can be a bad thing so I'll just go with one-shots. Go ahead and give suggestions if you want. I'll tell you guys when I've decided on the title. Sorry about the late chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

The Fallen

Chapter 21- Let the Training Begin!-A Family Secret

You all know that I don't own Naruto, just Hikari.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He'll be okay right?" I asked again.

"There's ten ANBU in the room, no need to worry," Kakashi assured me.

"Still, what if that isn't enough," I challenged. "If that's not enough, then what'll happen if Orochimaru gets to him?"

"Hikari, he'll be okay," Kakashi snapped. "Why are you so worked up about Sasuke?"

"Is it your business?" I spat as I turned my head. "Let's go."

Kakashi looked at me. He sighed as he grabbed my arm and poofed away to the tower. Everyone that won I guess was there. 'Father' poofed away again. I sprinted to where everyone else was and stopped beside Naruto. He gave me a confused look and I just gave him a smile. The Hokage coughed and started to talk. Once again, I didn't pay attention one bit.

When a bag was given to my, I reached in uncertainly and pulled out a slip of paper. "Number nine," I announced. Everyone followed suit and watched as Hayate scribbled down something on the clipboard. He showed us who we were going to fight in the Third Exam. Oh great, that Dosu guy. I glanced over at him and my eyes hardened.

"Remember you have one month," the Hokage said, "Dismissed!"

All of us headed for the door. When my name was called, I stopped and waited as Sarutobi came up beside me. "Do you want to ask me something Hikari?" he prompted.

"Can I see my village after the Chuunin Exams?" I blurted out.

I heard a slight intake of air. "Hikari, your village isn't deserted anymore," the Hokage started, "There has been reportings of activity going on. There's also a gambling bar that reopened."

"I don't care, I want to see my old home," I continued. "I'm ready for anything that's thrown in my way."

There was a sigh. "You really are a Kage if you're like that," he sighed. "Very well, after the Chuunin Exams, you and your team may to the Hidden Flame Village."

"Hai," I said smiling. "Well, gotta go train!"

"Wait," Sarutobi said. "Genma will train you. Here is a scroll of some of your clan's jutsus."

I turned around and accepted the scroll with a bow. "When will I see Genma?" I questioned. Sarutobi smiled and stepped aside to reveal a man. He had brown hair and a bandana that covered the top of his head. There was a… straw, I think, in his mouth and he wore the complete Jounin/Chuunin outfit.

"Genma-sensei," he corrected. "Do you feel okay to start now?"

I grinned. "YATTA!" I yelled. Genma smiled as I jumped up with joy. "Let the training begin!"

Xxxxx

"You've got to be joking me," I said in disbelief as I stared at the water. "You do know I'm afraid of deep water right?"

Genma smiled. "Then it'll help you to overcome your fear," he pointed out.

"You're more supportive than Kakashi at least," I sighed.

I concentrated as I put my hands together and closed my eyes. Let the chakra flow down to my feet and focus it. Focus. My eyes snapped open as I took a step on the water. Right when I touched it, I fell through. A yell escaped my lips as I fell. The water was just high enough to cover me. Huffing, I got out, drenched.

"Great," I sighed. I tried again and it was the same result.

"Not enough chakra kid," Genma said.

"Wow, I never knew," I snapped sarcastically. Again, I tried and focused more chakra. When I stepped on the water, I stayed on. Then after a second, I fell through. Wee, the fun. "Kuso!"

"The key is your control Hikari," Genma called out.

"Really? I didn't know that," I snapped. "Seriously though, why am I doing this?"

"Kakashi told me that you were bad at Nin and Genjutsu," he stated. I nodded my head. "In order for me to see your abilities, you'll have to learn chakra control."

"I learned that at the Land of the Waves," I pointed out. "We climbed trees."

"This is different. The water underneath you moves, causing you to have perfect control," Genma explained. "No control, you'll go under."

"And this is going to somehow get my chakra control up," I repeated in my own words.

He nodded. Sighing again, I focused my chakra again, and tried my luck. It didn't hold. The water swallowed me up and almost caused me to slide deeper into the water. I broke to the surface coughing. This sucks, yo. Genma was still standing there with his arms crossed. Man, why did I have to suck at Ninjutsu?

"Look, if you're too tired, let's call it a day," Genma offered.

"Uh, try no," I said getting out. "If I can't do this, then there's no point in looking for that snake hag and killing him."

My 'sensei' looked at me with surprise. I'm betting that he knows who I'm talking about right now. "You found out then," he stated.

"Tch, what gave that away?" I asked. "Just for an angel that's inside of me too. Dumb really."

He just grunted as I got out and tried again. With the same result, I was ready to punch the water hard. Not like it'll do anything, but still. Again and again, it was the same result but I was improving… slowly. Wee, I'm improving slowly. The fun I'm having right now that I could scream with joy. Not. I hate water and that will not change for a very, very long time. Unless, I became fish-like. …Nah that sounds like it's already been taken for some reason.

Over and over I kept getting the same results. One time, I was on the water for about five seconds, and then plummeted down into the horrifying water. "Kid, what's up with you?" Genma demanded.

"If I tell you, it'll take all day, trust me," I replied as I got out.

"How is this hard for you?" he snapped.

"That I would tell you, if I knew," I responded, "And since I don't… well…"

My hand went to my shoulder again as another shot of pain bolted through me. Genma saw this and frowned. "What's wrong with your shoulder?"

"It's uh… hurt?" I tried. When he glared at me I sighed. Slowly, I pulled out my arm out of my sleeve and showed him my curse mark. "Yeah, I also figured this out too."

Genma stared at the heart. "Shadow took over you," he stated. "This happened in the forest when?"

"Orochimaru attacked us and I was trying to protect Sasuke," I blurted out. My hands went to my mouth. When hime hentai finds out, I'm screwed and screwed again, dead and dead again.

"I see," Genma said nodding. "Anything else happen?"

Sighing, I decided to defy him and look into his eyes. "No," I said, "Nothing else happened."

"Get back to training," Genma ordered. With a sigh, I continued.

Xxxxx

"If I have to do this one more time, I swear I'm going to kill," I muttered as I got out. This try was better… by one second. Actually, I'm able to stay on for one minute.

"One more time kid and we'll call it a day," Genma called from his spot under a tree. I need something to shoot now.

With a huff, I put a little bit more chakra onto my feet and stepped onto the water. One minute passed, then another, than two, three four, five. I jumped up with joy and landed on the water. My yells of joy could be heard throughout the forest and probably the village. After the millionth time, I was actually counting, I did it!

"Yatta!" I screamed as I ran around for awhile. It felt refreshing to be running on water for some reason.

When I got back, my sensei was smiling. "Well, what do you know, the kid's actually pulled through for once," he complemented.

"Yeah… hey," I accused.

"Like I said, let's call it a day," Genma said as he ruffled my hair. "Come on, I'll treat you to some ramen."

My eyes lit up. Thanks to Naruto, I started to have a love for ramen, but I don't eat it that much. We walked towards the ramen stand with me jumping up and down. Guess I'm having that hyper moment. Sakura saw me and came along for some ramen as well. She congratulated me on our match and making it to the Third Round. I gave a smile. I'm serious that this is one of my good days.

We arrived and I ordered some beef ramen. I dug in and I heard my comrades laughed at my behavior. "Hey, I'm hungry," I managed to say as I swallowed my food. "You can't deprive a tom-boy a meal can you?"

"Funny Hikari-kun," Sakura said. When I sent her a glare she started to laugh. "You're a tom-boy, so it fits."

"Whatever," I grunted as I continued eating. "So what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Ninjutsu," Genma said smirking. Ah man! "That's still your weak area, so I'll bring in someone to help out if you want."

"Sure," I said as I put some more ramen into my mouth. "Bloody murder."

"I'll help," Sakura offered.

My eyes dulled even more. Oh great, now I'm going to have to deal with lectures _and_ whining. Woo-hoo, cue the non-dramatic fireworks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about the slow update. I won't start teh one-shots until I'm done with this so I'll try my best.


	22. Chapter 22

The Fallen

Chapter 22-Fire Wheel

I totally made up somethings in this so like the Fire jutsus that you might not have heard of, I made up. Fire Wheel I made up also. (haha fire rules!)

Please see pervious chapters for disclaimers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a week already and I've been doing okay. Sure, I accidentally set a couple things on fire, coughGenmacough, but besides that, everything was fine. My Ninjutsu wasn't going anywhere. Heh, Kakashi came and totally insulted me because of him being my 'father'. Woo-hoo, he's supportive. Not.

"So, what kind of jutsu that I can burn anyone with will I learn today?" I questioned. Haha sweet revenge.

"Are still trying to get at me?" Genma asked. When I nodded, he sighed. "Sorry for scaring you like that and then making you drown kid."

"Still won't work," I taunted. Man, its fun to annoy him like this.

He sighed. "Today, we'll learn Kuroi's favorite technique, the Fire Wheel," Genma explained.

"It's fire that goes around in a wheel right?" I asked dumbly. When he slapped his forehead, I smiled. "Kidding."

"We'll wait for Kakashi," he said as he sat down. "Meanwhile, you will be practicing your Ninjutsu."

I groaned. My hands started to move into the signs that I've learned over the week. "Fire Style: Fire Torpedo Jutsu!" I put an open fist at my mouth and blew out a torpedo that was made of fire. The bad part was that it kinda didn't got forward, but backwards into me and into Genma.

"HIKARI KAGE!" he yelled as he jumped into the stream. Man I've been getting that a lot lately. When he surfaced, he glared straight at me with that glare. "No wonder why you're bad at this," he muttered.

"At least I got the jutsu down," I snickered. "And no I'm not doing this on purpose."

"I see that she's still the mischief maker," Kakashi sighed behind me, "Not that I would dream of changing her."

"Very funny Otou-san," I snapped. I know that deep down; he wants to change me to a serious kid, like Sasuke. "I've known what's been going on in that perverted brain of yours."

Genma started to chuckle at our family feud. "Well, she's all yours Kakashi," he said with a smile. "Now I'll go get some new clothes, again."

He left in a puff of smoke. "Now, let's start with the basics," Kakashi started. I let out a groan. There's a bad feeling that says this is going to be a long day.

Xxxxx

After an out hour of explaining, and demonstrating I've started to get the move down. This was going to be awhile since it's an S-ranked jutsu that doesn't require hand signs, but I can manage. Well, _I _think so anyway. Kakashi kept snapping at me when I kept zoning off.

"Hikari, listen," he finally snapped, "Do you want to learn this move or not?!"

"Yeah," I responded. "Just focus your chakra into the desired hand and then think of fire. Rotate your chakra in any desired direction. After a certain period of time, your chakra should appear in a certain color of fire. Mostly, it's the regular red fire, but in some cases it can be different colors. The effects of this jutsu are very fatal. It burns your opponent and also gives them around second degree burns. It can be used any time, except during rain. Also, if used excessively you'll receive third degree burns."

"You actually paid attention for once," Kakashi stated. I could imagine a little sweatdrop on his head.

"I can if I want to," I said with a shrug.

"We'll start with the jutsu now," he said as he put his hand down. Following suit, I started to concentrate my chakra and rotate it to the right.

A flash of fire appeared on Kakashi's hand as he charged towards the water and slam his hand down. There was a bunch of steam, but I kept on concentrating. I caught a little flame but that was it. Ugh.

"Didn't Genma teach you the walking on water?" Kakashi asked. I nodded. "Don't tell me that you can't do it with your hands." I nodded my head again. 'Father's' eyes hardened. "You have three weeks left until the Final Exam. Be ready Hikari."

"Where are you going?" I asked. "Every time you put my name last, that usually means your going somewhere."

"Away," was the reply.

"Where?" I pestered. This was one of my special gifts. "Going to bail Sasuke out of the hospital?"

Kakashi stopped. "You need to stop guessing things right," he sighed as he turned around. "Yes, I need to train Sasuke."

"Can I visit him first?" I questioned, "He is my teammate you know." When he didn't respond I said, "Please Otou-san?"

That got to him. "Why does that always get to me?" he asked me. When I looked at him he nodded. "Come on let's go and see Sasuke."

Xxxxx

"You okay heavy baka?" I asked him with a smile. Kakashi whacked me on the head. "Hey!"

"He's still in the hospital, cut him some slack," he snapped. Man, the whacking MUST stop!

"I thought you couldn't cut slack," I muttered as another whack was sent. "What's with all the whacking the girl these days?!"

"It's probably because you're too stupid," Sasuke muttered. That got him a glare that he shrugged off. "So, who are you up against?"

"Dosu," I said the name bitterly, "The only Oto nin that made it. You know that guy who attacked us in the Forest of Death."

Sasuke nodded slowly with anger. "And I fight Gaara," he said with a grin.

"Have fun dieing," I stated as I got two whacks to the head. "Geez, we should have a field day when I make a whole bunch of clones for people to whack my head," I wailed out as I clutched my head.

The two chuckled a bit. We talked for awhile until we had to leave. "See ya later Uchiha," I said as I waved.

"See you loser," Sasuke said smirking. I would have tackled him but considering what's going on… well…

Kakashi quickly made a clone of himself that would come along with me to leave. Shooting one last glare, I gave a Kakashi-style wave and walked off with my hands in my pocket. When we were in the clear, the clone poofed away. With a sigh, I started for the compound. There should be some open space for… my pyroness. Man, I'm dead if Sasuke sees a bunch of burnt houses. Heh, his loss.

"Are you thinking of burning something?" I heard a voice behind me. I jumped and saw Sakura behind me.

"You know me all to well Sakura," I grinned. "Just going to go train and toughen up on my Ninjutsu. I'm going to need it."

She sighed and walked off with a smile. To think that's the same Sasuke fangirl when we first met. Wonder what changed her…

Heh, I guess the world may never know. It should be one of those unsolved mysteries. With a sigh, I started for the compound again and wanted to train badly. If I can't this jutsu mastered, I'm doomed. No one can be a great ninja with just Taijutsu! …Okay maybe Lee but no one else! Ah well, we can't all be the perfect ninja.

When I got there, I started to concentrate my chakra and rotate it to the right. Again, all I got was a small flame. My frustration was growing and man was it big. I huffed and kept on trying. The fire was burning my hand slightly but I kept it going. It kept getting bigger but not that much. There was a burning sensation in my right hand, but I ignored it completely. This has to work. This was my mother's technique and I plan to perform this to perfection!

"COME ON!" I screamed. Man, this is not my week for learning jutsus.

A flame appeared on my hand and started to rotate slowly. Even if I wanted to stop, I kept on going. It started to rotate faster and faster. My eyes widened at the blue fire.

"It's cold again," I muttered. That's when I felt my hand start to freeze up a bit. Why is the fire cold when it's supposed to be hot? This was kinda like when I did the Fire Spiral Jutsu. It was cold.

I stopped my concentration and plopped onto the ground. My hand started to twitch. "Okay, first it was regular fire and now it's cold fire," I mused. "Can't my fire make up its own mind?!"

When I heard footsteps, I turned my head and saw Kakashi, along with Sasuke. "Almost got it down," Kakashi commented as he read his book. I need to steal that thing from him soon.

"Yeah, but can you explain the blue fire being cold, when I had red fire that was hot?" I questioned.

"It's probably because you have Shadow," Sasuke suggested coldly. I gave him a look but he just shrugged.

"How's the seal going?" Kakashi asked me.

Sasuke looked at me with an emotionless expression but I could read his eyes. It was a 'he-forced-me-or-I'd-endure-something-bad' look. With a sigh, I answered. "It hurts every now and again, but it's not that bad," I assured my 'father'. "Don't worry about it. Oh, and uh… Genma knows also so yeah…"

"Okay, we'll be gone for awhile," Kakashi said.

"Try to come in time for my match okay," I called as they started to walk away. "If you don't, you'll find something very wrong with your rooms."

"Hn," I heard Sasuke respond.

With a smile I started to practice again. I can do this!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about the late update! Just been getting kinda busy. (I know, lame excuse.)


	23. Chapter 23

The Fallen

Chapter 23-Hetori!

I'm not going to go descriptive on the battles but Hikari's. Sorry if you were waiting for this part!

You all know the routine right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, where's that Dosu guy?" I questioned to myself, "And Naruto _and_ Sasuke?"

"Who cares?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Uh, I do," I snapped. "I haven't seen Sasuke since the Second Exam, I really want to know where Naruto is, and I really have to fight because my sensei and trainer didn't spar with me."

"You are really troublesome," he muttered.

"Not like Naruto is going to come in from running away from a bunch of damned bulls, we find out that Dosu is dead, and Sasuke appears right before my match," I sighed.

That's when I heard a scream. Whipping around towards the entrance, I saw Naruto running. Then, he tripped. Shikamaru walked over lazily and helped my klutz of a teammate up. I walked over and asked why he was running.

"A whole stampede of bulls!" Naruto exclaimed. Holy, I did it again with the guessing.

"Okay guys listen up!" I heard someone announce. Turning around I saw Genma holding a clipboard.

"Don't tell me _he's_ the proctor," I groaned.

"The matches have been changed," he announced. He showed us a clipboard and I saw my match. I was against who ever won the Shikamaru vs. Temari match. This means that Dosu died. Argh! I hate it when I'm right!

All of us went to the waiting area for out match. Shikamaru waited beside me along with Shino. The first match was Neji vs. Naruto. "Come on Naruto! Beat this guy's ass!" I cheered. When everyone up there looked at me I shrugged. "Hey, need to give my teammate support."

"Moron," Gaara said emotionlessly.

I didn't say anything to him. Naruto was losing badly against this Neji guy. Come on baka. My attention was taken away from the battle but towards something else. Just a few days before, I mastered most of my jutsus. No thanks to Genma. Maybe it was because of that last time I set him on fire again. My bad.

"Hey," I heard someone call. Turning my head, I saw that Temari girl.

"What?" I asked, "The sky is falling?"

"If I'm going to fight you, prepare to lose," she said. "The way you fought in the Prelims was nothing to what I can do."

"Whatever," I responded. "I believe in deeds, not words when it comes to fighting."

I turned my attention back to the fight. That Neji guy was weird. Oh great, he's talking about destiny and fate down there. He had his hitai-ite off and there was a green mark on his forehead. Hey, that looks like the Nazi symbol. There was a mental whack to my head. Don't tell me Shadow can do this too!

Naruto continued to fight, even though he was losing. "Come on Naruto! Beat this guy to a living pulp!" I cheered. Some people from the audience added their own cheers to mine.

My comrade must have heard the cheering and started to fight even harder. He seems a bit… worn out though. Neji **is **a Hyuuga, but I thought only the Main Branch could use the technique that he did… I think. Maybe, I should have kept on reading that one day. Hehe, Genma and Kakashi are going to kill me once they find out about that part. I hope no one else knows I've been slacking on my studies. …Man that would suck, yo.

There was a punch thrown, and I turned my attention back to the field. Naruto did and uppercut to Neji and won the match. A smile touched my lips as I yelled out cheers to my teammate. He just stood there and started to run around as the crowd cheered for him. I shook my head as he blew kisses.

"Naruto you dunce," I said shaking my head.

Xxxxx

"Great job Naruto," I congratulated with a slap to the back. "I knew you could do it."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Hikari-chan," he thanked. "You're a good friend."

I gave him a smile too. Looking down, I knew that Sasuke's match wouldn't come. It was being postponed. With a sigh, I knew the next match was Shino's.

"Proctor, I quit," Kankuro yelled out.

"Chicken," I muttered as he glared at me.

"Then next up is Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari," Genma announced, "After that will be the victor vs. Hikari Kage."

Temari used a burst of wind to fly down as she waited for Shikamaru. Naruto and I came behind our shadowy friend and slapped him on the back. There was a yell of surprise, followed by a crash. We laughed and high fived each other.

"Come on Shikamaru!" we yelled, "We know you can do it!"

He sighed while I just closed my eyes and smiled merrily. This brings back memories alright.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Jersey Boy!" I yelled. "You can do it! All you have to do is walk up to her and say 'Akira will you go out with me?'"_

"_If you're so confident, then do it for me," Geoff snapped._

"_Now that would be unfair," I said laughing, "Go on."_

_He just stared at my friend and just stood there. Sighing, I decided to take things into my own hands, in my own way. Sneaking behind him, I pushed him. Jersey Boy let out a yelp and stumbled towards Akira. This ended up in them kissing._

"_Looks like Cupid's little helper should run away now," Skira said behind me._

_I looked at Geoff and Akira and their faces. My face fell as I ran for it. Now, my friends wanted my heads for that little mishap. Good thing I like hiding._

_End Flashback_

"Ah, good times, good times," I said to myself.

"Hey Hikari, it's your turn," Naruto pointed out. Looking down, I saw Shikamaru walking back up.

"Great, I'm fighting a girl with a big ass fan," I muttered, "I'm jumping for joy."

Jumping down, I heard a couple of cheers from Sakura and Naruto. There were a few other cheers as well. Slowly, I walked towards Temari and faced her. Genma gave me a small smile and turned his attention back to the both of us.

"You know that there are no rules," he said, "But I will intervene when needed."

"Don't bother," Temari laughed, "I'll be done with this dolt in less than a minute."

I got into a stance and fingered my gun that no one should have noticed. For some reason, Cadoc decided to get me one. Sakura was with me then and I think they were flirting… Wait, Hikari get your head in the game!

"Begin!" Genma announced.

Instantly, Temari took out her fan and well, fanned it at me. Wind burst through as I shielded myself from it. Man, that fan could come in handy every now and again by the looks of it. Well, if she's good at long range, then let's see how good she is at short. When she stopped, I grabbed my bowstaff and charged towards her. It went to full length with just one swipe. Closing in, I saw her get ready for another gust.

A puff of smoke appeared in front of me and I came to a skidding stop. I dug my staff in so I would stop faster. As the smoke cleared I saw Sasuke and Kakashi standing there.

"Right when I had it planned to," I sighed. "Where have you two been?"

"Out," Kakashi said as he read his book. I am going to so steal that from him.

"At least you made it to my match," I said. Sasuke smiled a bit at me as he headed towards the stands. "Other way," I directed.

"Whatever," Sasuke said.

I waved him off and waited for my comrades to get off the field. When they did, Genma signaled us to start again. Again, I charged in as I ripped my staff out of the ground. Temari got ready for a gust of wind. When she did, I jumped up and avoided that one wave. Quickly, I descended and went in for a swipe. Her fan blocked it with ease. Okay then, that idea just went down the drain. Wait… there's no drain.

"Pathetic," Temari stated. "You're a bit reckless, but you did the right thing, I didn't think that you would go in for short range. I'll give you that."

"You can't really give me credit," I said, "It's not a solid thing."

"Shut it kid," she snapped. "You're going to wish that you were never born."

"When I die," I joked as I jumped out of the way.

She's good. Okay time to be serious and think up a semi-good strategy. Well, if I use my gun and use some of my mini smoke bombs as ammo, which should work to mask my movements. The question is, will it work? My hand grabbed the gun. Good thing this doesn't need gun power or I'm sunk. I got out some bombs and loaded them behind my back. The staff stood in the ground.

I brought my gun into view and took my bowstaff into my left hand. Temari laughed and insulted me outright. Shrugging, I charged again and propelled myself off the ground with the staff. With swift movements, I shot the smoke bombs as they exploded on the ground. After that, I activated my Nekogan. If this works, I'll be so proud. I moved my bowstaff in strikes. It hit something every now and again, but I don't think it's going all too well for me.

As the smoke cleared, I saw Temari with her fan up. She somehow blew some of the smoke away without me seeing it! "Nice try kid," Temari taunted. "You've put up a good fight but I think it's time we end this."

"USE YOUR TAIJUTSU!" Sakura yelled.

That won't work, considering taijutsu requires short range and not long. Then again, there's Ninjutsu… well here it goes.

I put my weapons away and started to do hand signs. As the last one was performed I yelled out, "Fire Style: Fire Torpedo Jutsu!"

My hand went to my mouth as fire burst out and came to life. Odd, it's regular fire. Not the blue fire that I find idiotic that it's supposed to be hotter not colder. It went straight for Temari who just fanned it away with ease. I grimaced and started to think up something else. If I can get closer, I might be able to do it, but I need to get her fan out of the way first before I can do anything. Now, how to disarm it?

"You shouldn't hesitate too much," Temari taunted as a gust of wind blew me back. "During this whole battle, you've been more on the offensive then the defensive. That won't do at all."

Smirking, I did a jutsu that Naruto decided to teach me. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" I exclaimed as a couple of clones of me appeared. "All thanks to my hyperactive comrade," I smirked.

One of my clones helped me up. "They're only a few clones," Temari sneered, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Really?" I questioned. "Then how about this?"

All of us charged at her with lightning speed. I whipped out my gun and focused my chakra and started to shoot at Temari. This should occupy her and let one of my clones sneak in and knock the fan out of her hands. She's hard to beat. She must be analyzing my every move to find out my weaknesses. If she was watching closely, Temari might have found out that I'm not that good in Ninjutsu quickly. Oh great there goes the clones.

"You must be bad at Ninjutsu," she commented. "You've only used it twice against me."

She caught on! Now what? I glanced down at my gun and then the fan. If I can somehow get her to unhand her fan… it will have to do. Charging up my chakra, I saw that she was going to give another wind. Aw man, I won't be able to jump in time! Thinking quickly, I shot my gun and I shot into the air with a huge burst of chakra. I heard gasps from everyone I knew. Smirking, I aimed my gun at the fan and shot a burst of chakra. It headed straight for her hand. This might not work but who knows, I might be a genius if this does.

And… yes! Instantly, I made a clone and grabbed the fan. My clone took it away as I landed beside Temari. I put my hand down and started to gather my chakra and rotate it. If it worked yesterday, then it'll work today. A burst of flames appeared on my arm and hand and it slowly started to wrap around my arm in a spiral. Faster and faster if went. The once closed eyes of mine, snapped open to reveal my Nekogan again.

In swift movements, I charged towards my opponent with her my jutsu. She just stood there as I yelled, "Hetori!"

The fire hit Temari when I grabbed her left shoulder. It shouldn't do much, since I'm not putting my mind to it. Flames danced on my arm around and around. Temari just looked at my serious face with surprise. My jutsu started to fade quickly. When it was gone, the bandages that apparently no one paid attention to were gone. Burns decorated my whole right arm. Genma walked over as Temari just fell back in shock.

"Hikari Kage is the winner," he announced. When I was about walk away, he stopped me. "Great job Hikari. Looks like you aren't the dunce that everyone thought you were."

"Gee, thanks," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Genma sighed. "Remember that lesson on senbon needles," he said, "And treat those burns with actual care."

I waved my hand as I walked towards the stands. As I got closer, people cheered my name loudly. For some reason, I didn't care, as if I've experienced this before. Instead of going to where the finalists go, I went to where Sakura was. To my surprise, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji, and Ino were there also.

"Hey," I said.

"That was a great match!" Naruto exclaimed, "Where'd you learn that last technique?"

I shrugged as Ino glared at me. "So," Sakura prompted, "What's wrong with your arm?"

Glancing down, I saw the burns and they were starting to sting. "Uh well, the fire is fire," I explained, "So it can still burn me to a living crisp. Woo-hoo."

"You sure know how to look on the bright side," Ino commented rudely.

I gave a smile. "Thanks, I know I do," I said sarcastically. My attention was drawn back to the field when Sasuke got down. "Do good heavy baka!" I cheered.

That earned me a few stares but I ignored them. Hey, I need to give my teammates support so you can't really blame me. Let's just hope this doesn't turn out for the worst.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hetori is wayyyyyyyy different from Fire Wheel. I'll explain it later. Okay, school starts in four days for me so I don't know how frequent I'll update. Anyway, thanks for all of your support for this story!


	24. Chapter 24

The Fallen

Chapter 24-Gaara vs. Sasuke!

I don't feel like writing the encounters so we'll get straight to the battle.

I don't own anything but Hikari.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where did heavy baka come from?" Ino asked me.

"Trust me, he's heavy," I stated, "I decided to put him on the bed when I was going to be out and man, that guy eats a lot."

"Don't insult Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled.

"Sorry, it's already been done," I sneered, "Can't do much about it."

Ino spat and looked on at the stadium. I didn't even bother since I know that Sasuke will do just fine. If he can beat me all those times, then he can beat Gaara. Then again, Gaara is stronger than me I bet. Sakura did tell me that Lee was attacked by a horde of sand by Gaara. So he must've controlled sand.

A blood curling scream broke my thoughts as it reached my ears. Gasping I saw that Sasuke had penetrated the wall of sand that surrounded Gaara. Otou-san said something about Chidori, Lightning Blade, or A Thousand Birds. Looks like I'm not the only one that learned something new.

"Hey, Otou-san," I prompted Kakashi, "When did Sasuke learn that? You've mentioned it to me a couple of times before."

"Training," was the reply. Geez, you're helpful… 'Dad'.

Looking up I noticed feathers everywhere, along with people falling asleep. "Hey, is that supposed to happen?" I said getting slight drowsy.

"Hikari, tell me you remembered that Genjutsu lesson Genma gave you," Kakashi sighed. I nodded as I put my hands together.

"Kai," I stated simply as the feathers around me dispersed. Sakura did the same as I watched Sasuke down on the field. Instinct took over as I charged down. Oto nin started to attack me and one landed a hit on my back. I fell over and tumbled down the stands and onto the field. Rubbing my head, I muttered, "This gets better and better."

Sasuke ran over to me and glared down at me. "Klutz," he said as he helped me up.

"Hehe, my bad," I apologized as I glanced over at Genma. "Hey, what are they doing with Gaara?"

My comrade glanced over and ran over as I followed. "Hikari, what are you doing?" Genma demanded.

"It's called helping," I stated. "Why, a person can't help out anymore?"

"Just stay safe," he warned.

I nodded as I noticed that Temari and Kankuro were escaping with Gaara. Quickly, I followed along with Sasuke. We jumped over the wall and followed them with blinding speed. Only problem is, they were going fast too. I whipped out my gun and started to shoot ahead of me. Sasuke didn't do anything at all. This isn't going to work as I planned.

Xxxxx

"Is that supposed to happen?" I asked as Gaara started to become demon like. His face wasn't really a pleasant sight.

"Stay back Hikari," Sasuke ordered as he activated his Sharingan. I activated my Nekogan. When I didn't do anything, he sighed. "You won't make a good defender."

Shrugging, I got my gun ready once again. "Think you can beat me Uchiha?!" Gaara demanded, "That girl won't help."

My body froze up at his voice. It was full of malice. Sasuke got ready as he attacked us. Both of us jumped up quickly and landed on a different tree than each other. Gaara seems to be looking for Sasuke. I slumped down as I shook with fear. That guy was demon like… we can die here. No, I can't believe that, not at all.

"Hikari!" Sasuke yelled as my tree started to fall.

I jumped away and landed on another tree. "I thought we were supposed to save the trees," I stated.

"HIKARI!" Sasuke screamed, "BE SERIOUS!"

"Okay, okay, no need to be all pissed off," I muttered.

Gaara swiped at me and I dodged it quickly. Holy, this guy is fast! Even with my speed, I can't match his at all! This is so not my day.

Pain ripped at my right arm as I caught my gun with my left hand. Looks like the burns are kicking in. Looking up, I saw Sasuke use Chidori again as Gaara charged in. Both clashed. I held my hands up in a quick defense. My eyes shut so I wouldn't have to see what happened next. When I thought it was safe, I cracked open my eyes. There stood Gaara, barely unharmed.

"Did he get 'im?" I asked myself. When Gaara's sand dissolved, I had my answer. "Now, did we win?"

More sand came and formed another arm on the other side of Gaara. I just had to ask. "That answers my question," I sighed as I drew my gun. "Get a taste of this!"

I shot them straight at Gaara and they were critical hits. My eyes widened as nothing happened. "You think that you can defeat me like this?" Gaara demanded. Back away slowly. Oh wait; if I did I would fall. That wouldn't be fun. "Do you fear me?"

"If I said yes would you go away?" I asked. Sasuke slapped his forehead. "I'll take that as a no."

"Hikari, you're an idiot," Sasuke sighed as Gaara started to attack us.

I've noticed that for awhile thank you, but I bit back the comment. No time to joke around since this guy was getting serious. I did a couple of hand signs along with Sasuke.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Fire Style: Fire Spiral Jutsu!"

Both fire attacks went to Gaara, who just dodged them with ease. Okay, that won't work with this kind of jutsu then. Looks like I'll have to use Hetori soon if this keeps up. Still, I could use Shadow, but I can't because this isn't dire yet. Let's just hope it doesn't get to that.

I gathered my chakra again. Sasuke saw this and yelled for me to stop. "You'll burn yourself!" he shouted.

"I'm a pyromaniac. What could happen?" I muttered as the fire came and spread all over my arm once again. Charging in, I gathered up all of my courage that my body held. Gaara was facing Sasuke, so this was perfect. "HETORI!" I cried as I hit him in the back. His tail hit me and I flew towards a tree. Blood trickled down my face from my mouth as I slumped down.

My gun lay beside my in my limp arms. Pain shot through my shoulder with the curse mark. **It's okay young one, summon me if you please.**

"Once the pain goes away," I murmured as my sight started to become blurry.

**Don't sleep! It won't help if you do. Stay awake Hikari!**

"Kinda hard to," I managed to say, "Everything's so dark…"

"Hikari," Sasuke said as he ran over. His hands cupped my face as I looked into his eyes. "You okay?"

"If I said yes, I would be lying," I replied slowly.

Sasuke let go as he defended another attack aimed at me. My whole body started to shake from the pain. Everything was starting to get darker again. **Hikari Kage, stay awake! **

"Can't," I murmured, "Everything's getting dark."

"Hikari!" I heard someone scream. I saw a flash of pink and knew that it was Sakura. "Why didn't you just stay with us?"

When I didn't answer, she saw all the blood I lost and my burns. "Don't tell me you used Hetori again," she sighed.

I couldn't hold on much longer as I fell into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry I haven't been updating! School's been a pain and it's just the second week! I'll try to update as often as I can. Oh and sorry if this is kinda short for your liking. ;


	25. Chapter 25

The Fallen

Chapter 25- Unforgettable Sorrow

I do not own Naruto, just Hikari.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Man, this happens too much for me. Everything was dark and there was not feeling in my body at this point. My eyes closed as I started to fall again, fall through the darkness, letting it surround me with its lullaby. Maybe I should just relax this once for now.

Opening my eyes a bit, I saw a leaf falling. It was just there, falling. Reaching out, I grabbed it tenderly with a soft expression gracing my facial features. The leaf was red and blue for some reason. Does this represent something as well? Represent some sort of relationship, some sort of connection. With soft eyes, I looked around. As usual, it was black. Letting go of the leaf, I saw a blurry image.

My eyes snapped open wide as I saw my older self, I'm guessing. Still the same streaks and pale eyes. I was looking at something but I don't know what it was since it was blurry. A sword was pointed straight at me. Gasping, I watched as it was thrown at me. The picture dissolved and turned into darkness.

"Was that… was that the future?" I asked myself.

A spray of something cold aroused me. Looking down, I saw that it was blood and I nearly panicked. Something else was moving and I looked up to see an actual scene. It felt real, and I could actually hear what they were saying. Actually, I could barely make out the words, but I could actually hear and the pictures were clear as day.

It looked like me and Sasuke, just an older version of us. For some reason, I was crying now and in there. Tears just fell, fell down from our faces. The older Sasuke just looked at her with a very cold gaze. Everything seemed so real, like it would happen when we would get older.

"Would this really happen?" I questioned as my tears stopped.

Sorrow welled up inside of me. To think I would forget about sorrow like this, but I guess, it's unforgettable.

My eyes closed again; again I fell in the black void. For once, I didn't care one bit. This always happens either way so why even bother whining about falling in something all black. Black can be good sometimes I guess so not complaint there for me.

Xxxxx

Snapping open my eyes, I felt strong arms holding me. Looking up, I saw Sasuke with a serious face. "What happened?" I croaked.

"You were knocked out," he replied, "And Naruto defeated Gaara."

There was a hint of envy in his voice. He looked down on my weak form and his eyes softened. We didn't talk after that. …Would he actually do it?

When we got to Konoha, I nearly fell out of my teammate's hands. Everything was nearly destroyed. Houses were crumbled, part of the wall looked ruined… oh wait it is, and it seemed deserted. Sasuke walked slowly. Sakura and Naruto were being carefully dragged by Pakkun and some other dogs. Kakashi met up with us and started to scold me.

"You are in so much trouble young lady!" he screamed. "I was so worried!"

"At least he cares," I muttered as I moved my hand in a sweatdrop shape.

"A bit too much," Sasuke sighed.

"Ne, Otou-san, are you done yet?" I asked. "You're kinda making people stare at the four of us."

Kakashi was red by what I could tell. His breathing was hard, but Genma ran and calmed him down. When he saw me, he sighed. "Don't worry Kakashi-san, she'll be alright," he assured my 'father'. "Hikari is a tough girl. We just need to treat her burns made from her Hetori."

"Speaking of Hetori, how did you come up with it?" Kakashi demanded darkly. Someone's grouchy.

"I guess it was when I was trying to do Fire Wheel," I guessed. "All of a sudden, fire just shot up my arm. It started to spiral and in my language that I made up, it's called Hetori, meaning spiral. It's just not a complete language yet. I make it up as I go."

Kakashi was still glaring at me. He then let out a long sigh. "The Sandaime is dead," he stated.

"WHAT?" I shouted loud enough for all of Konoha to hear. "OLD MAN HOKAGE'S DEAD?!!!!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open along with Sakura's. Naruto shot up even if he was hurt. He flinched but his eyes were burning with sorrow that I've come to see so often. Sakura just looked horrified that our leader was dead.

I've only known the dude for a couple of weeks, but he's like a grandfather. He even promised to let me see my home village. That old man was the heart of this village in a way. People say that he's been around for awhile. Asuma was related to him, along with Konohamaru. Many people have known this guy since they were kids. Now, Otou-san out right telling us… it must be major, yo. He doesn't usually outright say something. Must be harsh, losing someone that you've always looked up to as a great leader.

Now, how my other two teammates heard my screaming… I'll never know.

Sorrow covered us like a huge blanket. Everyone in the village was preparing for the upcoming funeral. It was to be in two days. Sasuke and I were pretty quiet most of the time. As we walked home, a single tear fell from my face. Everywhere I've been, there was death.

When we got home, I started to treat my wounds with a bland face. Sasuke helped with a sad face. The arm with the burns was treated with extra care, but it still hurt. Slowly, I got up and went to my room and shut the door. My eyes drifted towards my sketchbook. I picked it up along with a pencil. This gave me an idea.

Xxxxx Normal PoV Two days later

Hikari slipped on her shirt. Her eyes were dull, even her silver streaks seemed to have lost their usual glow. Her hitai-ite was black instead of blue. In her hand were a couple of framed drawings that only she knew of. The darkened sky did not lift the mood, just saddened the world more. Silently with her catlike grace, the streaked girl walked out of her room. Sasuke waited outside in the same colors. He cocked his head towards the pictures. His friend just shook her head. Onyx eyes just locked with pale ones.

Hikari just started for the exit. _Today… _she thought solemnly.

Sasuke followed slowly. Both walked with a mist of silence surrounding them. No dialogue was exchanged. Naruto and Sakura stood silently, waiting for the two. Sakura lifted her head and saw them coming. No smile of comfort was offered from the pink kunoichi. She knew better than to smile. Her emerald eyes looked at Hikari. There was utter loss in the streaked girl's eyes.

_Knowing so many people that died… it must be horrible,_ Sakura thought.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. The Kyuubi holder knew that his friend was at a loss for one of their teammates. None of them saw her in such despair. Not even when she was on the brink of death, there was always a smile. It seemed that one smile kept everyone going. Now, it had disappeared for this hour. The dullness in her eyes flicked down. Slowly, she started to walk towards the tower. Her teammates followed quickly.

Their hollow footsteps were the only sounds. No birds sang, no breeze or wind kept the trees alive, people didn't even weep from their sadness. Only footsteps were heard. Not even the regular shouts were heard. Sasuke watched as his teammate looked down. Her right sleeve was cut off to show her bandages from the burns. The other side was a full long sleeve. His hand drifted to her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. Hikari looked at him and gave a small smile. Sasuke knew that it was fake.

The four were joined by the other two rookie teams. All were buried in a time of sorrow. Their Jounins joined them once they got to the tower. Kakashi was no where to be seen. Hikari knew where he was and wanted to run away and be with him. Her family was also on the stone. Though she hasn't told anyone, Kakashi knew that she would visit there in her spare time. Once they got there, all went to the top. ANBU, Jounin, Chuunin, and Genin alike gathered for this day.

Hikari stood beside Sasuke, clutching the frames. The Elder Council started to speak. Rain started to pour down from the skies. Sasuke saw Hikari look up and close her eyes. "Even they're crying," she whispered, "Crying for what has been lost and taken from us. At least it can help wash it all away."

He looked forward as everyone took a flower and paid their tributes. Sasuke walked up and put down a flower. His eyes showed him when he was young and the Hokage was patting him. He was pouting. _It's harder on some people,_ he thought.

Hikari stayed back so that she was the last one. Slowly, she walked up front and placed down her flower. She slipped the pictures out of her hand and propped them up beside the Sandaime's photo. Everyone gasped. In the frames were drawings of the Hokage. One was him standing with all of Rookie Ten, one of most of the ninja that died with him in the middle, Rookie Ten as youngsters, excluding Hikari, Konohamaru and the Hokage, and last, a picture of Sarutobi looking over the village.

"Traditions back home are different," she whispered. "Here, I'll just do it this once. The Sandaime was a great leader for this village. Even if I only knew him for awhile, people have always complemented him. Those that come after and that came before will be proud."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Hikari took her place beside Sasuke. After awhile, it was time to go. Sasuke saw his streaked comrade brighten a bit as the sky cleared. He saw Kakashi and started to walk towards him. She followed with a bit more spirit.

_She must've wanted that off of her chest,_ Kakashi thought. _Now, there's that spark in her eyes. _

Sakura followed and Naruto caught up as well. All noticed the more happier face that was painted on Hikari. They all smiled as they saw her smile. It kept them going through the times.

"Why'd you do that last bit?" Naruto asked.

"Ano… back where I came from, some people always say something at funerals," she answered. "Guess the traditions are still with me."

Sasuke whacked her on the head. _I love doing that,_ he thought.

"What was that for?!" Hikari demanded. _I hate it when he does that!_

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. When he saw Hikari pout slightly he looked away with a slight blush.

"You suck," he heard her state, "…hime hentai."

Sasuke nearly jumped at her. Naruto held him back with all of his might as Hikari leaped behind Kakashi for protection. There were sighs, screams, and laughing from the scene. Hikari was still sad, but she didn't show it.

"Ne, Otou-san," she prompted as she watched Sakura calm down Sasuke, "Are we still going?"

"Where?" he asked her.

"The Village Hidden in the Flames," she replied with excitement. "My old home."

Kakashi nodded his head. "We'll go soon" he promised as he ruffled his 'daughter's' hair. "Let's just rest for awhile. You guys deserve it."

Hikari smiled but it faltered as she saw Sasuke running straight at her. A yelp escaped her lips as she ran. Her feet pounded against the ground as she guided her way through. _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead,_ she repeated in her head. He was catching up.

"HIKARI KAGE!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poor Hikari eh? That happens to me a lot. XD Anywho, I know I've been slow on updates but school's just eh. Sorry if this is a bit short too.


	26. Chapter 26

The Fallen

Chapter 26-The Flame Village

There shall be surprises in this chapter, trust me.

I do not own Naruto, just Hikari.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hikari's PoV

I woke up with a start as the sun slowly started to rise. Glancing at my clock, I saw that it was only six. Hey, wouldn't Otou-san want us meeting someplace by now? Sasuke walked in as I jumped out of bed as my blanket fell down. There stood a surprised comrade. Oh come on! All I did last night was decide to wear a shirt that shows my stomach shorts!

"Yes?" I demanded as Sasuke kept staring at me. Actually, more like staring at my midriff. "Ne, hime hentai, look the other way!" I screamed.

"Hn," he grunted. "Aren't we going to the Flame Village?"

I was about to say something but that's when I noticed that he only wore his boxers. A blush decided to come. Looking away, I nodded slightly. "Now can you please get out?" I asked.

"You're in _my _room," Sasuke pointed out.

That made me turn around and face him as I scanned the room. Damn it's true! "How did I get in here?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke just looked into my eyes and I did the same back. "Well?"

"You fell asleep here," he stated, "So I had to sleep in your room."

"Couldn't you have slept on the couch?" I almost screamed. Please tell me he didn't see that drawing under the pillow!

"I found a drawing under your pillow," Sasuke answered smirking. "Then I set it down and went to sleep."

"You saw that?!" I yelled blushing madly. Why did I have to draw a picture of us sleeping? At least we had clothes on.

Sasuke smirked and nodded as he walked slowly towards me. I started to back up until I hit the wall. A hand moved to the open space on my right. His other hand grabbed my chin and made me look up into his dark eyes. That same hand started to trace all of my facial features. It finally landed on my lips as I started to look down. My head was jerked up again as I felt his lips. Next thing I knew, I was pinned against the wall tightly. I kissed him back as I felt his arms go to my waist. Slowly I wrapped my arms around his neck.

The door creaked open and in came Sakura. "Sasuke wake up-oh," she said cheerfully. Sasuke broke away and turned his head. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No," Sasuke and I said.

Our comrade just smiled. "Okay, Kakashi-sensei said we'll leave soon," Sakura said with a smile. "Have fun."

Sighing I pushed Sasuke off of me. "Great, now our whole team thinks we have something special going on," I mumbled. "Well, I'll now go to _my _room now."

With that, I ran out of the room and went to mine. Shutting the door, I quickly changed. I threw stuff into my pack that I would need, which were weapons, scrolls, and some drawings things. Then I rushed out and fell onto Sasuke. One way to stop my mad rush if you ask me. Hehe why me?

"Hn," he grunted.

"Is that all you ever say?" I muttered as I stood up and ran into the kitchen, knocking down somethings. "My bad!" I yelled.

Xxxxx

"Do you really know where it is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whined. "We've been walking around for hours!"

"We're almost there," Otou-san sighed. "The Flame Village is close by. Some fire should come out right about now."

Yep, we're almost to my old home. Right after cleaning up the kitchen we left with a note at each of our houses. We did have permission anyway. Slowly, we proceeded through the forest. Sasuke and I didn't even glance at each other along the way. Heh, talk about pathetic. Guess we're still the same. Sure, he became more perverted-much to my surprise- and more open, but we still argue. Hehe, maybe it's because of his pervertedness. Oh wait, that could be the reason.

"Isn't that it?" Sakura questioned as she pointed at a flame.

Kakashi looked and nodded. "Looks like it," he agreed. "Come on, let's go."

All of us followed him towards the fire. I can't resist. "Don't go towards the light!" I joked. I received two whacks to the head. "Not again."

"Hikari, try to keep yourself under control," 'father' scolded. "I won't take credit for some of your actions."

"Baka," Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah, I know you're one too," I said as I dodged a whack. "Hey, I need my brain cells!"

"Hn," he grunted.

"Is that all you say heavy baka?" I questioned.

The rest of the way was like that. By everyone else's looks, it was pretty amusing to them. There was always this constant argument everywhere we went. To think, we were actually getting somewhere. Along the conversation, we started to insult each other. Sakura tried to break us up, but it didn't work out that well for her.

"I'm abnormal?!" I argued.

"Yeah you are!" Sasuke yelled back.

"You're the one with duck butt hair!" I countered.

"You have silver streaks!"

"At least my hair's normal! What happened when you were born?"

"Can you two stop it?!" Kakashi finally snapped. "If things get too drastic, I will personally strip off your clothes and toss you guys into the shower!"

"Isn't that a bit too… drastic Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned. "We wouldn't want kids running around that soon do we?"

"Yeah…. WHAT?!" I screamed, "Are you crazy?!"

Everyone laughed, excluding me and Sasuke who just glared at them. Seriously, I don't want kids. …Especially with heavy baka, because of his ultra heaviness and I don't like him _that_ much. Pft and I thought both teammates and friends are supposed to be supportive. Guess I thought wrong… again. We're not even 'bonding'. …Okay maybe we were but not by much.

"Hey, I see the gates," I pointed. There was a huge flame on the top of the gates and there also stood a girl. She had brown hair and eyes, and wore simple shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hi, welcome to the Hidden Flame Village!" she greeted cheerfully, "I'm Yuki Midori!"

"Yo," Kakashi greeted, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, the pink-haired girl is Sakura Haruno, the blond is Naruto Uzumaki, the solid black is Sasuke Uchiha, and the last one is Hikari Kage."

Yuki's eyes widened. "You mean…" she trailed off. I nodded my head. Her smiled widened and she jumped around like crazy. Okay, back away slowly and hide behind someone. Aw man, Sasuke's the closest! "Come on Kari-chan," she squealed, "I just can't believe you're here. Don't you remember me?"

"Sadly, no," I answered as I ducked behind Sasuke.

"Come on, we used to play with Duck Butt Boy all the time," she whined pouting. When I seriously say I don't know her, I don't!

"Duck. Butt. Boy?" Sasuke questioned in anger.

"Hey, your hair is shaped like a duck's butt," I pointed out.

"Yeah!" Yuki agreed. "Don't you remember me Sasuke-chan?"

"No," was his reply. Someone's angry. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Well, it's my family's apartment's turn to greet and get a few guests," she explained. "Anyway, my family and I went away on a business when we were attacked. We helped rebuild the place."

We all nodded in confusion. After awhile, we followed my hyperactive 'friend' to a large building. It was three stories high and Yuki said there only a few extra apartments. Inside, it was okay and pretty roomy for a lobby. All of us checked in and decided on rooming arrangements. To tell you the truth, it wasn't a pretty sight. Kisa, Sheila's mom, had to arrange us herself after awhile.

"Why am I with him?" I demanded as I pointed at Sasuke. "I already **live** with him, now I have to **room** with him… again!"

Sasuke just 'hnned' as usual. Some moral support he is and I'm always with him. Kisa shrugged and gave us the keys to our rooms. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura slept in one, while Sasugay and I slept in another. Sheila followed us and showed us to our rooms. Our room had two beds at least. Thing is, there's a problem: one of them was broken. Testing it, I fell through the mattress with a very loud bang.

Sasuke chuckled and Yuki laughed. Kakashi rushed in and nearly had my head at worrying him to death. He thought something 'happened' and wanted to make sure I wasn't doing anything inappropriate. Talk about paranoid. I've seen worse… actually I haven't. Oh great, he's giving me The Talk now.

"Can I say something?" I asked.

"NO!" Otou-san yelled.

Desperately, I sent Sasuke and Yuki a pleading look. Both shook their heads at me. Sighing, I sat back down on the broken mattress. I hate lectures

Xxxxx 2 hours later

"-and if you do that again, you'll be severely punished," Kakashi FINALLY concluded.

Stretching, I yawned. "Okay now that's done, can we hit the hay?" I questioned. "I call roof."

"You're going to catch a cold," Yuki whined. "Mom would murder me too if she found out."

"I am not going to sleep in a bed with heavy baka," I snapped as I pointed at Sasuke. "Too many bad things happen with him."

"Oh, you lost your virginity already?" she asked dumbly.

My left eye started to twitch. "NO!" I screamed. "Do you think I would do it with him?!"

"She's got a point," Sasuke agreed.

"Hey, it's alive," I stated. He glared at me as Kakashi walked out of the room. Must be tired. Haha, don't blame him since he just gave me a two hour lecture.

"…" was all that Sasuke said.

"You're still the same Hikari-chan," Yuki sighed with a smile. "Don't worry, I am too."

"When I said I didn't remember you, I was telling the truth," I pointed out dumbly.

She nodded and walked out of the room with a slam from the door. My life just got a bit more… odd. Heading to the bathroom, I glanced over my shoulder and looked at Sasuke.

"I'm not going to look," he snapped.

"Uh-huh, right," I said as I went in and closed the door. With a sigh, I slid down.

Kami save me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry again for the late update again! I would have updated last night but the 8th Grade Band had to play with the High School Marching Band and I really didn't have time. So, I was like this before the game; ( ) and then I went to this after the game: --z. Hehe, carrying around a snare drum (drum and stand) can wear down a hyperactive girl like me. Sorry again! Oh and I'm actually updating from my school .


	27. Chapter 27

The Fallen

Chapter 27-Itachi Uchiha

I don't anything besides Hikari. Sheila is her own person.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hikari-chan!" a voice called.

"Leave me alone," I complained as I buried my head in something warm.

"Get up!" another snapped.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled as I cuddled in closer. Something shoved me and I snapped open my eyes. All I saw was blue, something blue. Funny, I thought the sheets were white. Yawning, I sat up. "What?" I questioned in a groggy tone.

"You were sleeping with Duck Butt Boy," Yuki answered from where she stood. "It was so cute! I don't know why you deny it."

Immediately, I jumped out of bed and onto the floor with a thunk. Sasuke stood up on and didn't even glance at me or Yuki. All he did was go to the bathroom and shut the door. There was a click to signal that it was locked.

"Someone's cranky," I stated.

"Is he always like this?" Yuki asked me.

"Yeah right," I grumbled, "He's always trying to find a moment when we're alone. Gets annoying after awhile."

Yuki dashed over to and crouched down. She started to shake my shoulders. Man, this girl is violent and she isn't even a ninja for Kami's sake! "Stop!" I demanded after awhile. "What was with the shaking?"

"You like him!" she exclaimed, "Hikari and Sasuke… that has a nice ring to it!" Someone please get to her and kill her before I do. It really is tempting right now. "When's the wedding?"

The bathroom door slammed open with a shirtless Sasuke. Oh man, does he look pissed off or what! I haven't seen him this mad since the first time I've called him heavy baka. Never mind, I've always made him that mad every once and awhile. Okay, maybe I do it a lot.

"Get out!" he yelled out Yuki who just scurried on out and winked at me. When she was gone, Sasuke calmed down a bit. Walking over to me, he looked down at me and smirked. "Get up loser."

"Keep your shirt on," I mumbled as I got up blushing. I seriously meant it too. "And put on some actual clothes so we can go and explore a bit. Wouldn't want the girls swooning over you."

"Aw, is Hikari jealous?" he taunted as he stepped behind me. Before I could say anything, he spun me around and his lips captured mine. This is exactly what I meant awhile ago. Sasuke broke away and smirked as he grabbed a shirt and shorts to put on. I so want to slap him right now.

Scoffing, I turned away and found my regular clothes. When he was gone, I took off my sleeping ones and threw my regular ones on in a hurry, just in case. I glanced at my weapons and eyed them. The sword I haven't tried yet so might as well. Picking it up, I pulled it out and examined it. In the dim light, it seemed, well, dim. Sheathing it, I got the ties and tied is across my chest. Leaving my gun behind, I stepped went to the bathroom to brush up. Don't need to bring every single weapon with me. Eh, it'll attract attention anyway. Not like the sword won't but still.

"Come on!" someone shouted. Look who's talking Sakura.

After I was done, I walked out of both rooms and saw Sakura standing there with a smile. Sighing, I walked and she followed until we got to the lobby. Sasuke was being bothered by Yuki and Naruto and Kakashi was reading. We need to burn that book, seriously. Sakura giggled and tried to help out Sasuke, while I went to bother Otou-san.

"Ne, Otou-san," I prompted.

"What is it Hikari?" he asked as he looked up, "Sasuke bothering you again?"

"Erm, it's not really that," I said looking down, "Why does Yuki seem to know me and Sasuke? I've never met her in my life."

Kakashi sighed and closed his book. "Your memory," he said tapping my head, "Will come back soon. I don't want to spoil the many surprises you have in that head of yours. Besides, some secrets are better left unsaid."

Huge help there 'dad'. Sighing, I walked away and looked outside. It was bright outside. Looking back, I couldn't help, but smile as Sasuke started to turn red. When he looked at me for help, I shook my head and stuck out my tongue. In addition, I put up the loser sign. His face hardened and I knew what was coming next. Laughing, I ran out the door.

"HIKARI KAGE!"

Xxxxx

After awhile, the five of us headed to the Kage Compound. None of the villagers recognized me and I was glad, since I'm not that much of a social person. Okay maybe I am, but not when I have fans.

Sasuke had on his usual face, so I tried to get it to something different. It didn't work. Talk about the cold shoulder to a good friend. Naruto was just being oblivious as usual, Sakura was just watching, and Kakashi was well, being him, reading his perverted books. If stealing his books becomes a mission, it'll be an S-ranked.

"You like the sword?" Sasuke asked me after my long silence. "I haven't seen it in awhile."

"Of course!" I exclaimed, "I just didn't get to use it in an actual fight yet."

He shook his head and whacked me on the head. Growling, I got ready to jump him and beat him to a bloody pulp, 'till he screams 'bloody murder'. Okay it'll back fire, but still. Getting ready, I jumped at him. Sasuke just smirked and got out of the way. Before I hit the ground, he caught me with that smirk on his face. "Loser," he whispered as his face got closer.

"Not in public," I hissed as I tried to push him away, "People will stare."

He shrugged and put me down. Naruto slapped him on the back and put an arm around his neck, Sakura just giggled herself to death, and Kakashi was still reading. We need to make that a mission to steal that one day.

"Any of you tell Yuki, I'm gonna do something drastic," I muttered. Naruto just gave me a huge grin as he began talking to Sasuke. Shaking my head, I looked straight ahead and saw the compound. "Doesn't it look a bit wrecked?" I questioned. Two whacks hit my head.

I already knew who it was from so I didn't even bother. The door to the compound was hanging from only one hinge. Slowly, I walked forward and touched the door with my right hand. Carefully, I pushed it open to reveal the rest of the compound. Gasping, I saw all the broken windows from the houses. Shards of glass threatened to leap at a barefoot. All the houses were in poor shape, along with the gardens. Stale blood wafted around me. Shuddering, I stepped through. Cold air swept around me, rustling some leaves.

Looking back, I saw my team just standing there. Kakashi pushed Sasuke forward. He fell to ground and I wordlessly helped him up. All he gave me was a reassuring look as he looked back at the others. Sakura shook her head and urged us to go forward by ourselves. Gulping, I walked ahead. Unconsciously, I laced my hand with Sasuke's. I felt his hand give me a squeeze. Looking at him I gave a small smile.

We walked ahead and came across a certain house. Letting go of his hand, I walked in. It was the kitchen. Looking down, I saw a table and the mats on the floor, completed with a T.V. that everyone could see. Following the hallways, I found the all around porch. As I looked out, there was a swing. Somehow, it looked like something I've seen before. Slowly, I drifted towards it. It was a simple wooden one with simple strings.

A hand gripped my shoulder. Glancing back, Sasuke smiled sadly and sat on the swing. He signaled for me to sit with him. When I cocked my head, he signaled towards his lap. Blushing, I obeyed and felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me in. We sat there like that for awhile. I took in his sweet scent of pine and leaned back onto his shoulder. After sometime, I got up and he followed. As I looked back, I saw silhouettes of us when we were younger. It seemed like a forgotten memory. When I blinked, they were gone.

Sighing, I walked around until I saw another doorway. Sliding the door away, I saw a library. Sasuke appeared behind me and looked around as well. There were scrolls, along with books. With an open mouth, I looked around and glanced around the covers. My eyes caught a silver scroll. Reaching out, Sasuke saw and came over as I grabbed the scroll. Opening it, I began to ready it over carefully. Due to my lack of reading the writing, I had to ask Sasuke to read it. He whacked my head.

"Read it yourself, dobe," he stated. Pouting I tried to read it. Okay, I _can_ read it, just not that well.

Usually, I'd be done with it by now, but since I'm not used to this, well. After awhile of hard deciphering, I finally got the meaning. It was just a document of the same jutsus that I tried to learn during that one month training. Rolling it back up, I put it away and picked up another scroll beside it. Reading it, I nearly screamed out my joy. They were translations from the writing I was use to, to the writing here. Scanning it a couple of times, I put it away and started to look at the other scrolls. Most of them held nothing important.

Finally, I came across the actual books and just looked at the spines. One of them caught my interest right away. There were other books beside them. "Hey, let's come back here later," I suggested, "I'll take some of these books and read them at the apartments."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "I'll stay here."

Rolling my eyes, I walked out of the room. The hallway held an assortment of doors. My footsteps echoed throughout the hallway as I reached one of the doors. Inhaling deeply, I slid the door open and walked in. The room was pretty simple and medium sized. The bed was big enough for two six year olds, probably younger. Dust was layered everywhere. Every scent was staled except mine. When I swept my hand across the night table, I noticed something. Leaning in, I saw my name carved in. Heh, found my room on the first try.

Straightening up, I analyzed the room carefully and touched everything that I could. Every time I did that, my eyes were closed and some memories would just flood back. When I was done, I went to explore the rest of the house with eagerness. There was that same effect in every room. When I got back to the library, Sasuke was looked at a photo with a solemn expression.

Silently, with some catlike grace, I walked over and looked at it. My eyes widened in surprise as I recognized the picture. I was holding hands with a younger Sasuke with the Uchihas and Kages standing on either side. The books I was looking at before were in his lap. When my breath tickled down his neck, he glanced back at me. Giving him a small smile, I held out a photo I found in one of the rooms. It was the two of us with huge, childish smiles. At the bottom was a little inscription of out names.

"Ready to go?" he questioned me. When I nodded my head, he got up and handed me the books. I held them close as we walked out of the house. With one last glance at the lonely swing, we left for the opening of the property. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto waited patiently. "We're done," Sasuke stated.

Otou-san nodded as we walked back to the apartments. Naruto was unusually silent. Shrugging that off, I asked to be alone when we got back. My mind needs some recovering.

Xxxxx Normal PoV

Hikari stared at the books at the floor and opened one. Her eyes scanned the first page with some intensity before she put it down and looked out at the window before her. The broken bed was still there and that's where she sat. A beam of light shone through for a second before disappearing through the clouds. Eyebrows furrowed. _It was sunnier earlier on._

Someone knocked at the door. "It's unlocked," the streaked girl called out in a bored tone.

The door opened to reveal her blonde teammate. "You still thinking Hikari-chan?" he asked me. _She's been in here for awhile, _Naruto thought with a hint of concern. _I've been looking for her for an hour!_

"Uh-huh," she answered as she gestured towards her books. "Come in if you want. Just close the door."

"Kakashi-sensei said you would need some company," he said as he did so. The blonde boy walked over towards his teammate and looked at the book she was currently holding. _Huh? She's reading some book about wolves. …What's so interesting about that? They're just wolves._

Both just stared at the book for a long time. Hikari looked up at the window again. Naruto followed her gaze and looked at the cloudy skies. Slowly, he walked over and glanced around outside. When he looked at his streaked comrade, his eyes caught a single tear falling down. Before he could there was another knock at the door. With an audible sigh of annoyance, Hikari told the person to come in. When no one came in, she slammed the book down.

"Just let yourself in," she snapped. She was greeted with more knocking. "Is it that hard just to open the door?! Or are you physically challenged?"

There was more knocking. Naruto tried to hold in his laughter as his teammate angrily got up and walked towards the door. Curses were muttered under the girl's breath as she reached the door. She glanced at Naruto to make him come over. He did so as she opened the door. Her cursing stopped as she looked up to see her 'guest'.

"Ne, Hikari-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he stopped by her side. When he looked up he stopped himself as he looked up into blood red eyes. _T-the Sharingan! _he thought with horror. _Sas-Sasuke? No he doesn't have eyes like that. Who is this guy and why is Hikari just standing there?_

Hikari's pale eyes were mixed with hatred and fear at the man who was standing in front of her. He was clad in a black cloak with red clouds. A smirk crossed his face as he saw the two Genins' faces. As he watched the pale-eyed girl glance beside him, he smirked even more.

"Itachi Uchiha," she whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened as she whispered the name. _Uchiha? _Before, he could ponder anymore, he heard his cold voice. "Nice to see you again Hikari," Itachi greeted.

She didn't pay attention as she looked at the brown-haired boy beside him. "What did you do to him?" she demanded just above a whisper. "What did you do Jersey Boy?"

Her blonde comrade followed her gaze. The boy had chocolate brown hair and eyes. His face was slightly pale and stoic as he looked over at Hikari. Naruto flinched at the look that he gave her. It was intense and full of coldness and sorrow. "Nice to see you again," he said coldly. _Someone's changed._

"Let's take a walk," Itachi suggested as he moved out of the way. Both Genin stood their ground defiantly. The older Uchiha smirked. At lightning speed he was behind Hikari with a hand wrapped around her waist and another at her mouth. "Then we'll do this the hard way," he whispered into her ear. He felt her shudder.

"Hey, let her go!" Naruto ordered with fear in his voice.

"Lucifer, Kisame," Itachi stated. Hikari's eyes widened.

_Lucifer? His name must have changed like mine, but that is the dark angel, _Hikari thought with horror.

Kisame grabbed his sword in a threatening stance. Naruto gulped and stepped out as Itachi dragged out Hikari. "Say, Itachi-san," the shark started, "It would be a pain if this kid tried to run away. Can I slice off his legs?"

Naruto gulped again. _I need to get Hikari-chan out of here or Sasuke will kill me! Thing is if I try anything, that guy might hurt her. She can't even reach any of her weapons._

He looked at the girl and decided to take desperate measures. Slapping his hands together in a hand sign, he focused his chakra. The Kyuubi's chakra started to flow out of him and became visible. Kisame smirked and as he got out his sword and sliced at the chakra. In an instant, it was gone. Naruto looked surprised and tried again. _I can't-I can't feel my chakra!_

"My sword eats chakra," Kisame explained evilly. "Say, instead of his legs what about his arms?"

Hikari started to struggle as she tried to get out of her captor's grasp. "Stop struggling," Itachi whispered in her ear. His breath was enough for another shudder. "I might be forced to do something drastic."

She stopped struggling. _If I keep this up, something bad might happen, _the girl thought his fear. _Naruto isn't in a good situation either. Man, where are they when you need them?_

Kisame's sword started to come down on Naruto. Hikari started to struggle a bit more as she felt the hold on her tighten. The blonde boy tried to focus his chakra as hard as he could. A single glance at his comrade and he closed his eyes again. _This is it._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shifted around a bit but still. Another cliffy! Oh, there is actually a ninja system here and Yuki is one, Hikari just doesn't know it. I'm updating from my friend's house. XD


	28. Chapter 28

The Fallen

Chapter 28-Dark vs. Shadow

Sorry for not updating, my computer hates me.

Key for this chapter:

"talking"

_thinking_

**Shadow talking**

-.- I don't own anything but my OCs. Yuki is her own person.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The streaked girl watched in horror as the sword neared her blonde friend. A puff of smoke appeared and there was a loud ringing sound. Itachi tensed as the smoke revealed a white-haired man, with an abnormally large scroll with a toad in armor.

"Eh? Ero-senin?" Naruto questioned, "What are _you _doing here?"

"No time to explain Naruto," Jiraiya said as the toad before him disappeared. "I came here as fast as I could. Seems I was a bit too late."

_You got that right, _Hikari thought with a roll of her eyes. _And a bit? More like forever._

"Hey, but where's everyone else?" Naruto questioned.

The streaked girl just rolled her eyes. A hand slowly reached down towards her shuriken hostler. Her pale eyes shifted slightly as she reached the flap. The grip on her tightened and the hand from her mouth was removed. She grit her teeth as a hand gripped her wrist hard. _I can't do my regular self-defense thanks to this guy, _Hikari thought, _he's too strong. Now is the only time I wish he was here._

Itachi loosened the grip as he felt a presence nearby. "Come on out Sasuke," he said as he released the hold on her captive. She landed with a thud as she looked up.

"What did you do to her?" the younger Uchiha demanded. _She looks so helpless._

Hikari took this chance to strike at the man. She aimed a punch, but was thrown back with a kick to the stomach. Blood was coughed out and left a slight trail. There was an audible thud as she landed on her back. Naruto dashed to her rescue, but was stopped by Kisame's sword. He gave a toothy smirk as the streaked girl struggled to breath and stand. Everyone paused as her breath was regained and she stood up. As she leaned on the wall for support, she looked at the boy her age.

Lucifer smirked at her. "Well, you've changed," he commented as he slowly drifted towards her. "Even if I'm not really your friend, I've seen you through his memories."

"What did you do to Jersey Boy?" the pale-eyed girl snapped. "Geoff never did this kind of thing, let alone willingly join the bad guys."

The boy chuckled. "Your friend isn't anywhere you can reach him girl," he explained. "I have already taken over his body, whilst Shadow seems willing to stay cooped up in your mind."

**He always did like power and teasing,** Shadow growled inside Hikari's head. **Be careful, he's dangerous. The boy you see before you is no longer the one you knew.**

Hikari nodded as she reached for a kunai. In a quick movement, Lucifer grabbed her hand and pinned her against the wall. Her eyes narrowed as they transformed into her Nekogan. Movement from the corner of her eye grabbed her attention. Turning her head, she saw Sasuke talking to Itachi. An eyebrow cocked up as he pulled down his turtleneck and did his Chidori.

_It's like saying 'bite me' right there, _she thought. Lucifer was watching as well. His brown eyes narrowed.

"He's not going to make it," he stated.

"What makes you say that?" the streaked girl challenged as she reached for her sword.

"Itachi-sama is stronger," he answered.

Hikari grimaced as she grabbed her shoulder. Pain shot through her arm as Sasuke's Chidori was redirected at the wall. An explosion resulted in the wall being blown to pieces. Eyes closed and opened as it passed. Sasuke's hand was caught in Itachi's. The younger Uchiha aimed for a punch but was stopped as the older tightened his grip. A scream was heard along with a ringing bone crack.

"I know this isn't the time but," Hikari started as she grabbed her sword and whipped it out. Her former comrade jumped away. "Sasuke, when you pulled down your shirt that just screamed 'bite me' right there."

Everyone, including the cloaked clad figures, stared at the girl with high amusement/hate. _She can actually joke at a time like this, _Jiraiya thought sadly. _Kakashi wasn't kidding, was he?_

"The kid is really amusing," Kisame commented.

Itachi just stared and turned his attention to his brother. Lucifer did the same to Hikari. "So, the angel can fight," he commented as he advanced, "Shadow, I've never seen this in you."

"The name's Hikari, Geoff," the girl spat.

**He sees me within you. Lucifer only sees me, only some of you. Your Geoff in deep inside and cannot be awakened, **Shadow spoke.

Hikari chose to ignore her and charged straight at her former friend. In an instant, another sword was pulled out and blocked the attack. Both stared into each other's eyes, in equal determination. Lucifer had a pain to defeat, while his opponent had the desire to free. Both jumped away and got into their individual stances. The brown haired, possessed boy had both hand on his sword with a smirk planted on, while the pale-eyed girl had her left hand on the sword with a stoic expression. Hikari's right hand shook. Her opponent spotted this and smirked. In a flash was he gone from his spot and in front of her. He targeted the right side. She blocked it with her sword.

Swiftly, the girl drew a kunai and threw it. When it hit its target, there was a poof, and only a pillow lay there. Growling, Hikari scanned the room with her Nekogan. Movement was caught above her and she moved away in haste. There was a sword where she once stood. Then, there was a sudden kick aimed at her midriff. She was flown back and hit the wall, nearest to her room. Blood was coughed out and tainted her slightly pale face. Her breathing was forced and slow. Lucifer took his chance and threw a kunai at Hikari. In haste, she jumped up, but was hit in her leg. Landing with a thud, her eyes looked up to see her smirking enemy. Pain filled her eyes, replacing her kekkei genkai.

"Game over," he whispered as a hand rose up and called the sword. The sword came willingly into his hand. As his hand rose, Hikari did quick hand signs. "Jutsus won't help you sweet angel," Lucifer taunted, "My sword can cut through anything."

When the sword was nearing her, she activated her Nekogan. "Kage Style: Kage Manipulation Jutsu!" she cried as her eyes returned to normal. As if it was drizzling, her figure faded into the shadows as the sword sliced through her. _Man, I hope this works, or I'll be missing some of my body or my clothes, _Hikari sighed as she traveled a foot away. Focusing, she materlized back to normal, save a sword.

Lucifer whipped around in anger. "So, you still have some fight left in you, even if you're near death," he cackled. "I know your death date, and it happens to be today."

Hikari gave out a laugh and looked up. A smile was plaster on her face. Her features were bloodied from the blood from her hands and leg. "Do not lie in the eyes of an angel," she advised as her hands rose up. Everyone stopped their fighting and looked at their comrade/enemy. In a graceful manner, her hands rose over her head and stopped there. Slowly, she closed her eyes and breathed out. _Shadow, I'm gonna do it, and I don't care if you don't think it's desperate, _she said. There was a soft breeze throughout the hallway.

Sasuke struggled to look up and gaped. There was a soft glow that emitted from her body as transparent wing appeared from her back. Feathers danced around everyone as Hikari opened her eyes. The younger Uchiha gaped more when they were blood red with a narrow slit. Her hands and head came back down as her hair changed to a light, silvery shade. The clothes were the same, but they held a more definite shape of the body they covered. Naruto had his mouth opened as he looked over his teammate in awe. Jiraiya just looked at her with a stoic face. His eyes hardened as he saw the wings disappear.

_Hikari doesn't have much control right now, her emotions are going to get in the way, _he thought. Her head snapped up and glared at Lucifer. "Naruto," the sage prompted, "What you are about to see is a high honor. People possessed by angels are rare. Seeing two in battle hasn't been seen in awhile. Hold this dear to you."

The blonde nodded. His attention turned to both battles. He watched as Hikari glance back at him and smile sadly. Naruto flinched slightly. _That looks like one of Hikari's 'I'm sorry' smiles!_

She turned her attention back and stared straight at her adversary. "If today was my day today, why was I laughing?" her voice asked, "No one can lie in the eyes of an angel, even if the angel is looking though a human."

Lucifer snarled and charged at the angel and whipped out a kunai. Hikari did the same and both clashed with a loud clang. At the same time, there was a blood curling scream. The girl winced as she knew who it was, but held her ground. With a grunt of pain, she jumped up and landed behind her opponent. Her eyes were indecisive of what do to. Breathing heavily, she charged and aimed a kick. Her foot was caught with a hand. A smirk graced Lucifer's features. Hikari aimed a punch and that was caught. There was another kicked aimed which was blocked. Finally, she threw the kunai and aimed a punch at the same time. With quick reactions, the dark haired boy growled and let go. The kunai pierced his arm.

He let out an angered scream and went for a punch. "Geoff, stop this!" Hikari pleaded as she dodged it. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"That boy is no longer here!" Lucifer snarled, "He's gone, hidden from this world. You only see me in his body, and his body is what throws you off sweet one. No one can coax him out of his prison. He'll never come out."

There was a growl from the girl. "Remember Akira you dobe! What would she think?"

"Stop it you useless excuse for an angel!" he roared as he punched her in the stomach. He gave a satisfied smirk as he saw more blood graced her features. Then, he frowned as a force hit him in the head. Yelling in rage, he clutched his head.

Hikari coughed up more blood and fell down to her knees. Her breathing was slightly normal, but only slightly. In tired movements, she got up and grabbed her sword and stood in a defensive stance. Pale eyes scanned the boy in front of them cautiously. He looked up and glared at the girl before him with pure hatred. "You will not stop me from killing you," Lucifer boomed as he summoned a dagger. "No one, not even a fallen will stop me from my will!"

The girl grimaced. _Akira seemed to bring out something. If I did it again, it might have the same effect, or if I'm wrong, as usual, it'll just turn for the worst for me. Heh, since when is anything good for me? _"Akira wouldn't really be happy about this," she taunted as he charged at her. When there was no response, there came another approach. "Geoff you idiot! Akira would rather die than see us fight to our deaths. What would you do if you came out of this and she was gone? No one would get anything out of this!"

**Stop trying! **Shadow snapped. **It'll do us no good if you keep provoking him! I'll just have to takeover myself.**

Hikari mentally snapped as the angel inside of her said that. "Think of her!" she continued, "Think of her and her smile you found so cute. Get them into that thing you call a brain!"

Lucifer kept charging as she said those words. Emotion crossed his eyes for a slight second before they turned back to their merciless eyes. The pale-eyed girl started to tear up with grief on what she was about to do next.

As the possessed boy came and stabbed, there was a tear of flesh. Everyone looked up at the bloodied mess before them. Itachi smirked slightly as he watched one of the two fall slowly to the ground, dead. _Looks like at least one of them was capable of killing._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hahaha sorry for the another cliffhanger. Okay to clear things up. During the transportation from Earth to the Naruto world, Lucifer entered Geoff's body, slowly taking over his mind. Yeah that's about it. Oh and Hikari's Kage Manipulation lets her manipulate the shadows around her to hide her or she transforms into the shadow. Only downside, you might lose something if used too often or if you're inexperienced. Ex: shirt (that would suck XD)

Okay, I'm aiming for 100 reviews. Help out! Help the short author complete her goal! Yes, I'm short. -puppy face-

Oh yeah, Cherished is out.


	29. Chapter 29

The Fallen

Chapter 29-Death of a Heart

I own nothing but Hikari and Geoff/Lucifer. Yuki is her own person.

Yay! Kira helped me fix my computer!!!!! Yes I'm that happy right now! xD -glomps Kira- I can update now so yay!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hikari watched as Lucifer fell to the floor with a thud. Her sword stuck out of his heart in an attempt to defend herself from his attack. Tears fell down from her eyes at the bloodshed in front of her eyes. Slowly, her form disappeared as she fell to her knees crying. Naruto moved to comfort his teammate, but Jiraiya stopped him. With a shake of his head, he pointed at Lucifer. The blonde watched as a hand reached out towards the streaked girl's face.

"I'm sorry, Isabel," Geoff said in a solemn tone. His hand stopped on his friend's cheek. "I couldn't fight him. That guy just took over and I couldn't stop him from pushing me away. It was too overpowering. When you stabbed me, it was like a light came through and brought me out. Guess you're called Hikari now huh?"

Hikari cried at the mention of her names. More tears streamed her features and fell onto the body under her. "Geoff," she whispered, "I didn't-I didn't want you to die. You're my only link from there and now I won't have anyone from there."

The boy laughed a little. "Forget about that world," he advised, "It'll just bring you more pain. You've always been hiding it right? All I am is a friend."

"Is that it?" the girl demanded. "You were like a twin brother to me. Dan even treated you like a younger brother."

"But isn't there someone else who's more than that?" Geoff asked with a smile. When his friend didn't answer, he gave another laugh. "See? I was just there for moral support. This was where you were from, not there, unlike me. Lucifer took over me when I crossed. By the look of your face, you don't understand. You'll find out sooner or later." Hikari clenched her fists as he continued. "At least, I died at your hand, and no one else's. If that happened, then I would have never known you would have been safe."

"You died by a sword, not a hand," she pointed out in a forced manner. _Please live._

"Still doing that?" he questioned as he took in a sharp breath. "Don't ask me to live when you stabbed me. Just stay yourself. If anyone betrays you, please don't hesitate. Even if it's the person you treasure most, it'll have to be done. I just have one more favor. Don't say anything," Geoff added when he saw his friend open her mouth. "Promise to live until the day you see fit that you should die. Kill yourself before than, I won't ever forgive you. Also, treasure the people here more than you treasured everyone else there. We were just there for support and to hide the secret. Yes we knew because Dan told us. Don't be mad"

Hikari's words were caught in her throat. Silently, she nodded as she felt the hand on her face grow cold. Her pale eyes widened in shock. As the hand slowly left her face, the owner took in his last breath as his eyes closed. Everything flashed through the girl's eyes in slow motion. Her heartbeat quickened and grew louder as the hand hit the ground and the eyes closed for the last time. Tears fell faster as she watched another life flash before her eyes. Out of exhaustion, her sight grew dim. With shaking hands, she removed the bloody sword. In another heartbeat there was a clang of metal on the floor. The older Uchiha watched the scene unfold in front of him.

_That boy would have been a valuable assist if that damned angel didn't take over, _he thought. His eyes drew to his brother and to the last Kage. He looked at Jiraiya and narrowed his eyes.

Naruto watched as his comrade fell backwards in a dead faint. _During this whole time, I couldn't do anything, _the blonde thought guiltily. _I couldn't help Sasuke or Hikari-chan. Why did this have to happen? _The next events passed before his eyes. First his surroundings were stomach like and the next they were back to normal. Slowly, his eyes traveled to the three bodies in the hallway. Blood was splattered in a deathly pattern of a fight of life or death.

"Naruto," Jiraiya called as he carried the bodies towards Sasuke's. The blonde Genin slowly followed and watched as the bodies were placed. "These two need to be brought to a hospital. That other one needs to be disposed of. Those Akatsuki members didn't even bother to take it."

Footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. Both shinobi turned around and saw the brown-haired girl. Her eyes widened as she saw Hikari and Sasuke laying there in their state. "What happened?" Yuki demanded as she ran towards them. When she stopped, her eyes caught sight of all the blood on the walls. Naruto started to explain everything in an unusually calm manner. Yuki seemed to understand the situation and looked at the three bodies. Her eyes saddened at the sight of one of the listless ones. "What's going to happen now?"

"We'll take them back to the village," Jiraiya answered. "Though, I don't know how we will do it."

All of a sudden, someone leaped out and kicked Jiraiya in the face. Both of the juniors gasped at the sight. The Sanin was thrown back against the wall and had a bloody nose. Naruto recognized the person and pointed at him. "Ack! It's Bushy Brow's sensei!"

Xxxxx

"Hehe sorry about that," the ninja known as Gai apologized. "I just saw sinister figures on the reflection of my hitai-ite and attacked."

Jiraiya started to twitch. Ignoring the Jounin in front of him, he turned to the Yuki. "So, you're a ninja?" he asked, "That's actually a bit of a surprise."

The brown-haired girl laughed. "You see, we have a ninja program here, we just don't have that many ninjas," she explained. As everyone nodded she stood up. "Where are the others?"

"Well, Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan were looking around," Naruto said thoughtfully. "I'll go find them."

"You won't need to," came a voice. Everyone looked up and saw Kakashi and Sakura standing. "What happened here?"

"Akatsuki came after Naruto," Jiraiya explained. "Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, along with some boy that Hikari must've known. They fought to the death. The boy didn't make it and Hikari is just distraught. I don't know how she'll act when she wakes up, but it will take awhile for things to set in. Somehow, I don't think that girl will take anything too easily anymore."

"That's not really like Hikari," Sakura spoke up with a smile. "She can always get over something and be back with a smile."

Kakashi didn't say a word and looked at his adopted daughter. _That may be true Sakura, but the death of a heart always deals a blow to the living heart. _Slowly, he picked Hikari up onto a piggy back. Gai followed in a wordless manner with Sasuke. Both looked at the dead body and shook their heads.

"We won't be able to carry this one," Gai stated. "It'll be a bit too noticeable."

"I could carry it," Naruto protested.

"No, you'll be coming with me Naruto," the Sanin cut in.

Sakura looked at the body and back at the still Hikari. Her eyes softened at her state and wiped off the blood off of her face. She felt the tears that were shed and looked at Geoff's body. "We can always come back for it," she suggested.

Kakashi nodded and started to walk away. _To think, this kid isn't related to me and I see her in me. Maybe there could still be a chance for her not experience my pain. I'll just have to try and keep her safe no matter what._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shorter but hey. Next one will be longer.

I'm so happy right now. xD


	30. Chapter 30

The Fallen

Chapter 30-Broken

I don't usually rant up here but hey. Oh my god I actually made it up to chapter 30! That's a huge thing for me! This is the longest and best story I've written yet. I'm thanking everyone for reviewing, favoriting, alerting, and C2ing my stories. –hugs everyone- Also, thank you for keeping up with the story and giving me very supportive reviews. You guys are the best! .

I don't own anything but Hikari.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hikari's PoV

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to see a white ceiling. Everything was so bright; I brought a hand up to my eyes. Right when I did that, pain shot up through my right arm. "Quit being so quick," I heard someone say. Trying my best to look up, I saw Sasuke looking straight at me. "Finally up I see."

"No, I'm a zombie," I responded sarcastically, "I've been granted a second life like this." Sasuke rolled his eyes and offered me a small smile. "How long have I been out?"

"Awhile," he responded, "The new Hokage healed me, but you were pretty out of it."

"I lost you at 'new Hokage'," I stated in my stupid tone. Wow, I must've been out for about two weeks to not know what happened. Heh, that always seems to happen these days.

"We've got a new Hokage," Sasuke repeated in an annoyed tone. He looks pissed off for some reason. Slowly, he helped my sit up and looked into my pale eyes. "Do you know how worried we were?" he practically screamed. "You could have died!"

I just stared at him stupidly like I always did in this situation. "And I come into this because?" I questioned with a cocked eyebrow. Sasuke slapped his forehead. "What?"

His eyes flashed with annoyance at my stupidity. Heh, I'm actually just doing this to annoy him. I'm betting he's been deprived of my annoying self, so might as well get back to my job. Oh wait, he looks really pissed off about something, or it could be me. "You had us all worried you idiot," he snapped while trying to keep his cool. "What if you did die? If you died, I would have dragged you back and killed you myself."

"Isn't that a bit deep for you?" I asked while trying to hold back laughter. Who would have thought Sasuke would be this deep. I felt a whack to the head. "Eh, I'm hurt here!"

"Not mentally," Sasuke muttered, "That I will fix."

"By whacking me on the head?" I questioned. "That'll make me lose a ton of brain cells. Hell, I think this is how small my brain is," I added as I drew a small circle with my hands. "I bet that's the actual size right now!"

I received another whack to the head as the door opened up. Looking up, I saw Kakashi walk in with a woman. She looked to be in her twenties with blonde hair. When I cocked my head she gave me a small smile. "Well, look who's finally awake," she mused.

"No I'm in suspended animation," I joked.

"Show some respect for the Godaime," Kakashi snapped. "You've been awake for five minutes and I'm sick of your attitude."

"Sorry 'dad'," I said innocently. I saw his visible eyes twitch with annoyance. "What?"

"This kid is worse than Naruto," the Godaime sighed, "She's just another brat."

"Hey," I said offended, "I'm not a brat; I'm just a ninja that's special Ed."

Sasuke sighed and just looked at Kakashi with a pleading look. Turning my head, I glanced outside and looked at the clouds. They just floated there without a care in the world. Heh, of course they do, they're clouds, not people. They're usually there, but today, it seems they want to be out there for some reason. Man, some imagination I have for this kind of thing. Flicking my eyes towards Kakashi, I saw him get out his porn book and start to read. Raising my eyebrows, I looked over at the Godaime. She seems good enough, but her attitude is a bit off for a twenty year old.

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!" a familiar voice yelled. Baa-chan? Doesn't that mean 'granny' or 'old lady'? "Tsunade-baa-chan, is Hikari-chan alright? Will she be able to help us train?" Naruto yelled, sprinting in. His eyes landed on me and he nearly glomped me if not for Sasuke. For once, heavy baka did a good deed in getting Naruto to not kill me with a glomp.

"Dobe, she's barely recovered and you're going to hurt her," he said in a monotone voice. His hand was outstretched protectively in front of me like a shield. Rolling my eyes, I pulled it down and gave a huge smile to Naruto who returned it.

"Hey Naruto," I said with a forced wave from my right hand. "Been awhile eh?"

He nodded happily and came to my other side and started to chat away. I listened intently since it was about how Tsunade got here. Sasuke listened to with a sigh. Both of us laced our hands together during the conversation, but I knew something was wrong with my black-haired comrade. His hand was always a bit tensed up during the time. Whenever Naruto talked about his training, his hand would tighten around mine. Somehow, I don't think this will end well soon. Ambition did get the best of some people these days.

"Oh and the inauguration is tomorrow," Naruto said happily. "Granny Tsunade will become Hokage! …Will Hikari-chan be able to come?"

Tsunade walked over to me and placed a hand on my forehead. Then it was placed on my right shoulder. As that happened, pain erupted from it, so I winced slightly and tried to mask it. No one say, but Sasuke. His eyes met mine and I gave him a small smile to show that I was okay. After awhile, she shook her head at me. "She's still exhausted from her fight mentally and physically."

"I'm not mentally challenged," I cried, "I've always had a problem with my head since I keep getting whacked. I'll be alright."

She glared at me and I kept her gaze with my pale eyes. "You're still weak right now and I say you rest," Tsunade said in a strict voice. "You'll be out the day after tomorrow, no more earlier. I don't care if you're a Kage; you're still a kid to me."

"I'm a teenager," I stated. It was true. During the one month training for the Third Exams, my birthday passed and so I was a year older. "My birthday was in July."

"Still," she said, "You're going to recover. I said no," she snapped when I was about to open my mouth to retort. "If you strain yourself, you're going to die." Nice way to put it.

With that she walked away, along with Kakashi who just gave me the hand. He gave me that when I needed to step down from something. Growling, I plopped back into the pillow and glared at the wall. Naruto knew I was in a pissed off mood and left. He threw me a smile that I returned before turning to the window again. Sasuke stayed of course, knowing that I would need someone to cry one if I needed to. Heh, like that would ever happen. …Okay maybe it would, but still.

"She's right," he stated, "You need to rest."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I've already recovered," he answered before getting up and going towards the window. His eyes went back to me and then to the window. Something was on his mind and I know it. Before I could ask what it was, he answered. "That kid, did you know him?"

"Funny you didn't recognize him," I mused as shifted my gaze. He doesn't remember then. "Remember that picture of my old friends I showed you?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"That kid then huh?" Sasuke asked me still looking out the window. "What happened?"

I glanced down at the white sheets and sighed a bit. "He," I started before I stopped myself. "I killed him," I choked out, "I didn't want to, but I acted on impulse and Geoff wasn't himself. That was the first time I killed. I know it's our job and that's what happens, but my first actual kill was that."

"You've seen dead people," he pointed out. Turning my gaze to his, I saw no pity in them. "It is our job to kill without thought and feeling. We can't think of who we're hurting."

Looking away, I felt a tear grace my face. "So, if you had to kill off your own family for a mission when you abandon, you would do it?" I asked bitterly. "Would you kill one of your loved ones for that?" Sasuke looked at me with surprise. I knew he was used to my easy going lifestyle, along with my laziness. Even I was surprised at the sudden bitterness in my voice, but I didn't care. "If you had to, would you kill me?"

His gaze hardened and did the same with mine. My pale eyes flashed along with his dark ones. Pain was shooting through me, but I didn't care at all. Our gazes matched in anger and defiance at each other. "What do you think will stop me?" he asked. Gritting my teeth, I wanted to bolt up and strangle him.

Against my will, I stood up as pain shot through my whole body. I felt my legs go weak, but I didn't care as I stalked towards him. One of my hands grabbed his collar as I glared at him with my pale blue eyes. Inside of his onyx gaze, I saw pure rage. His hands shook as I felt them come up and ready to slap me. When I growled, he recoiled. "So, you would kill your best friend, your lover, and the people close to you if you had to," I concluded. Letting go, I pretended to walk away. I heard him give a chuckle. Smirking, I whipped around and punched him in the face. He flew back and hit the wall with a bang.

"What did you do that for you loser?" he demanded as he clutched his face.

"Everything!" I snapped at him. "You think you're so great that you don't show emotion. Yes, I know that shinobi don't show emotion, but we can't just say 'hey, I'll go throw away my emotion'! Not all of us think that way you know. Some of us have a mind here!"

Sasuke stood up and loomed in front of me in full rage. "I've let you live in the compound and this is how you thank me?!" he bellowed.

"Yeah and here's another thank you gift," I said as I kneed him in the stomach. He collapsed and I did the same and fell onto the bed. "Go bang a tree while you're at it."

Slowly, I closed my eyes and sighed. I hate heavy baka's ego.

Xxxxx

A few days have passed since that incident at the hospital. Apparently, someone didn't have the heart to admit I did anything. Sakura and Naruto noticed and always left us alone, which didn't work out since we always argued. Everyone who passed always stared at us with amusement. Otou-san knew right from the start when I started to visit him more often than usual. That's how I found out that he and Anko were together. They've been on missions for awhile, so I haven't seen much of them, and too much of heavy baka.

"Speaking of missions," I sighed as I waited in front of the table along with everyone else. We had a mission and Kakashi said he might not be here. When Tsunade came in and explained the mission, I listened quietly. Everyone contributed something, while I didn't say a word. As we ran out to get ready, I didn't even glance at Sasuke.

Both of us ran to the compound to get ready. I rushed into my room without a word and began to pack up. My sword was still bloody, so I didn't even bother bringing it with me. All I put in my pack was some extra weapons. When there was a knock, I opened the door brushed back Sasuke who just had the same stoic face when I first met him. We didn't even bother to try and apologize; it always ended up in a fight. Even if we could, I don't think we'll get over our last disagreement anytime soon. Psh some teamwork and bonding this is going to be. I could work with the other two, just not with the person I currently live with, whose name slipped my mind.

We arrived at the gate and started t to head off to the Country of Tea. Sakura would always talk to me and Naruto to Sasuke, trying to convince us to work together. Of course, neither of us would listen and start snapping. My hand was always close to my gun so I could threaten anyone if I got pissed off enough.

"Ne, Hikari-chan, are you hungry?" Naruto asked me all of a sudden. Nodding slowly, he pumped a fist in the air and pointed at the tea house. "And lookie over there!"

He rushed towards the tea house, grabbed Sakura, who grabbed me, who grabbed heavy baka. I swear that he did that on purpose. All of us made it there in once piece, except for our pride which we left behind all alone. Sakura sat next to Naruto, which made me sit next to my worst nightmare. An old lady came by and asked us what we wanted. Shrugging, I asked just for some tea, since I wasn't really that hungry. As we waited, a boy came up to us and started to insult Naruto straight out. Being me, I didn't pay attention, that is, until I got his attention.

"Well hello there," he said with a sweet smile leaning close to me. "I'm Idate Morino and aren't you a beautiful young girl? Why don't you and I think about your future?"

I blushed a bit, but I didn't falter. "Future?" I questioned. A bit scary but oh well.

"Yeah, you know, when you ditch the ninja way and runaway with me," he answered.

"Hey, lay your hands off of Hikari," Sasuke snapped standing up.

"Ah, so Hikari-chan then," the boy said smirking leaning in closer. Sasuke just growled as Naruto started yelling his head off. "I was kidding, but the rest was true. You ninjas are so pathetic."

That did it and I stood straight up. "Pathetic enough that I can't pummel you right now?" I ask sweetly. Idate smirked a bit at my attitude.

"Quit it Hikari," Sasuke ordered. I whipped around and glared at him with all of the hate I could muster.

"Who died and made you leader?" I demanded, "Are you just going to let him insult us? I'm not going to take orders from someone who only cares about revenge!"

"Guys quit it," Sakura ordered us as she pushed us apart. "We're comrades, so act like them. Plus, while you guys were arguing he got away, so just calm down."

Plopping down, I started to drink my tea. When I finished, I slammed down the cup and waited outside. Closing my eyes, I tried to quell my temper. I've already noticed that guy was gone. Why didn't Sasuke just let me pummel that guy to a bloody pulp? I wouldn't mind giving both of those boys a piece of my fury. Growling, I looked up without opening my eyes. Sakura did have a point in us fighting, but what caused it in the first place? What caused me to snap when he said he didn't care if he had to kill me? Was he that precious to me that I would do that? Did I actually love him? Some questions are just too weird for my taste.

Suddenly, I felt like I was being dragged. Opening my eyes, I saw Sasuke with my bag. He pushed it towards me and let go of my arm. As I hastily put it on, I followed me team in confusion. Not evening bothering to ask, I just ran along side them. Actually, I could care less why we're running. …Okay maybe I do since it might be serious.

"That Idate kid just left us the bill," Sasuke said coldly.

"Oh, so this is one of those 'we-need-to-teach-him-a-lesson-or-two' thing right?" I asked. He 'hned' at me. "I'll take that as a yes."

We found Idate in no time. He started to act all teary and it was scaring me. I rolled my eyes at the idiot. If a certain someone wasn't here, I'd beat him up for hitting on me, and making us pay the tab. Ryo doesn't grow on trees these days. "Yeah, yeah, save the sob stories," I muttered. And our next episode will be when this guy cries. A laugh escaped my lips. No one caught it but Sasuke who glared at me. I tilted my head at him, just for the sake of it. Our staring contest ended when Idate got up and took off his leg wrappings.

"On your marks, get set… GO!" he said as he dropped his wrappings. There was a bang and dirt shrouded around us. All of us started to cough and hack as the dirt entered our lungs.

"Man, those are some weights," I coughed as the dust cleared. Opening my eyes, I saw that Idate was gone, and kilometers away from us. For some reason, I smiled and chased after him. "Come on you slowpokes or we'll never catch him!" I yelled at them. They jumped into the trees while I ran on the ground. We caught up to him for awhile, until he decided to step it up a bit. I grimaced and upped my own speed. Idate saw this and sped up again. In defeat, I slowed down a bit. As I slowed, I tripped and fell flat on my face.

"Hikari-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Are you alright?"

"Sure, if you count falling face first into the ground," I muttered as I tried to get up. Pain seared through my left ankle. Falling back down, I huffed and tried to sit up. "Take that back, I'm fantastic," I said sarcastically as my teammates sprinted over. 

"You idiot," Sasuke stated.

"I get that a lot," I said with a small smile. Sakura applied pressure and I nearly jumped up. "What'd you do that for? I just fell down!"

"She's just bleeding, but it could be sprained," Sakura diagnosed, ignoring me, "One of us will have to carry her."

Both she and Naruto looked at Sasuke who glared at them. "Come on Sasuke-teme," Naruto begged. His face looked pain as he said the next part, "You're the strongest of all of us."

"Hn," Sasuke responded as he scooped me up and started to walk. The others followed. Naruto grabbed my backpack since it somehow fell off when I tripped. "You should be more careful."

"Well sorry," I snapped quietly. He didn't hear so I just lay in his arms, staring at the sky. Why does fate always seem to be laughing at my face? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arguments are a bit common now, ne? Well, not much is going on now. –tilts head- This seemed a bit fast to me though.

Anywho, thanks again for supporting me! Sorry about all those late updates, my computer hates me. -.- Haha, so thanks again!


	31. Chapter 31

The Fallen

Chapter 31-The Race Is On!

Yay I'm back for another chapter! Yeah, everything's been a bit hetic lately so sorry for the late updates. Anywho, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: -.- I don't own anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we arrived, Naruto started to talk to the old man really weirdly. I rolled my eyes and looked at the oh so interesting screens. Of course, Sasuke and I were arguing the whole way, but it's not as intense as it was before. Okay, it's actually more like the ones we had before. More or less if you want, but I think we're getting along now. Not that much if you ask me, but at least we're getting somewhere.

"And who is this young lady?" the guy asked, "I am Jirocho Wasabi."

"Hikari Kage," I returned, "Fourth Genin of Team 7."

"Ah, always nice to meet new faces," Jirocho said smiling at me. "I'll call him for you."

He clapped his hands and I hear a soft landing. We sat down, and I had my head on Sasuke's lap. I murmured 'sorry', but I don't think he heard that. Of course you can't tell because of his stoic face. Breaking out of my thoughts, I saw Idate glaring at Naruto who was glaring back. Being me, I wanted to run up to the guy and yell in his face for hitting on me and insulting ninja, unfortunately Sasuke was holding me down, and I wasn't willing to start another argument. Heavy Baka must've seen my face and nodded a bit.

"Demo," I started but Sasuke put a finger on his mouth. Rolling my eyes, I pointed at my right ankle and he shrugged. "You know Naruto, this isn't really 'bonding' time if you catch my drift," I joked.

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh, so you are gay," I said in mock surprise, "I bet is Sasuke it too. You two should get together or something."

Sasuke whacked me on the back of my head as Sakura and Jirocho laughed. Idate didn't seem to get my joke and just stared at us. Of course, I had my two other teammates glaring daggers at me. Giving them a smile I sat up straight and tried to act serious. Knowing myself, I didn't try too hard, so I just started to laugh for some no apparent reason.

"Anyway, why are we here?" I asked after my fit.

"You weren't listening were you?" Sakura scolded.

I shrugged. "More or less," I responded smiling. When I looked at her and Sasuke's faces, my face fell slightly. "Hey, I have a short attention span. What can I say?"

Xxxxx

Surprise, surprise that I just had to be with Heavy Baka when we went into town. We didn't talk that much, just glared a lot. People actually thought we were in love or something which is kinda true. Some even thought we were betrothed. As if really. Sasuke was outside of the shop and he pushed me in while signaling me to look at the things. I limped around and picked something up. My eyes widened at the price.

"I know what you're thinking," an old lady said behind me, "Those prices are a bit high."

"Uh no that wasn't…" I tried to say but my words were hiding from me.

"No, it's perfectly fine," she assured me, "The Wagarashi has been putting high prices on items lately."

It's always scary when old people know when you're thinking. As I put the keychain down, there was a crash outside. Baa-chan and I rushed outside to see a man on the ground. Three guys stood there with a wallet over another guy with a cart. Growling, I limped over and I heard the old lady shout at me. All I heard was 'Wagarashi' and 'don't'. I flashed a reassuring grin and when I turned back around, it fell. "What are you doing may I ask?" I questioned with barely any politeness.

"This is our town kid and I suggest you get out of it," one of the men sneered. "You're just a little lost girl, pretending to be all that."

"Don't mess with her," Sasuke said appearing beside me, "She's actually strong."

"Stop, you don't need to do this you two," the man on the ground pleaded.

"Heh, we need to," I started.

"Because we won't stand for a bunch of losers," Sasuke finished as he cracked his knuckles and nodded. Both of us aimed punches and kicks at the three in fluid motions. My ankle hurt, but I ignored it as usual with my wounds. I get careless, what can I say? We were done with them and they had black eyes, bloody and/or broken noses, and probably dislocated limbs.

"Wait till next time kids," one of them said, "We won't go easy on you next time."

Two of them supported the third guy and started to walk away. Sasuke cracked his knuckles and I got stamped the foot that didn't hurt. The guys stiffened and ran away like scared little girls. A wallet fell and the guy on the ground caught it. "Thank you both," he thanked.

"Eh, no problem," I said cheerfully, "It's nice to put people back in their little he-" but I was cut off as Sasuke put a hand over my mouth.

"Stop cussing so much," he hissed in my ear. "In other words, we were glad to help."

He dragged me away and I broke out of his grip. "I can walk," I snapped limping past him. I knew he was about to say something so I interrupted him. "Let me rephrase that, I can walk without your help. Just because I'm limping, doesn't mean I'm helpless."

"Hn," he responded. Being himself, he sauntered after me as we toured the town. We started to argue of course about where we wanted to go. Heavy Baka wanted to look at the weapons, while I wanted to find some herbs just in case. Okay, I'm not a good medical nin since I practically faint at the sight of anything to do with surgery. Once, we were helping Tsunade-sama with some stuff and I well, fainted of course. Trust me, when you accidentally see some birth taking place, it's pretty scary. …Fine, it's not scary, but seriously, it's really sick if you're me.

"We can't split up," Sasuke finally sighed, "What do you need herbs for?"

"Just in case," I replied walking to the herb shop, "I'm good with wounds and herbs, not surgeries and all of that blood and the insides of people. I fainted that last time instead of getting sick."

"Hn," was the response I got. Scoffing, I looked at some herbs that I might need. Scenting them carefully, I grabbed some of a bitter tasting bunch and a slightly sweeter bunch. "What will those do?"

"They'll help with strength and I _think_ that these will also help for some wounds," I answered unsure. When I saw his uncertain gaze I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry too much or you'll go bald," I teased as I purchased the herbs. "Trust me on this okay? We'll go look at the weapons now."

Sasuke nodded and walked out and I limped after him. The weapons were something to look at, but the prices were sky high. Even in Konoha, these things were a little bit cheaper than these prices. By the looks of this 'valuable' sword, it costs more than a regular B-ranked mission. Geez, ryou doesn't grow on trees or we wouldn't need to ask for a price for missions. Man, the Wagarashi sure aren't making this place cheap. You'd think they had an atom for a brain. Heh, they probably do if you want my opinion. Then again, if you didn't, too bad.

"Let's go," Sasuke said dragging me out. We walked towards Jirocho's. I had a laggard pace behind my teammate of course, since I like to take things nice and slow for some reason. Tilting my head as we walked in, I saw Idate outside. "The race is tomorrow morning; make sure you wake up early."

"Why is it that everything is always early?" I sighed. In my own fashion, I stumbled to my room which I was sharing with Naruto. I'm betting anything, he's feasting on some ramen. …Isn't he supposed to be with Idate and Sakura though? Well, Idate's here and Sakura is somewhere, so I guess it doesn't matter.

Taking off my hip pouch, I timidly split the herbs in half and put them in another pouch. Their scent wafted around me, giving me a sort of dazed look. When someone opened the door, I quickly shook my head and looked up. Sasuke just stared at me intently. Shrugging, I grabbed one of the sweet smelling herbs and started to crush it carefully with the blunt end. It started to turn into pulp and I put my injured ankle. It stung a bit and I'm guessing Sasuke saw my wince slightly. The cut was small but slightly deep so I just want to be cautious for once in my lifetime. Okay maybe I do it sometimes, but still, I always love to dive into challenges.

"At least this isn't surgery or I would have fainted," I mused as I wrapped a bandage around the wound. "That would suck and when I wake up, I'll blame it all on you."

"Hn," my teammate grunted. Rolling my eyes, I packed the rest of the herbs and limped towards him. "What?"

"If I said sorry, would you stop saying hn?" I asked.

"Hn," he said smirking. I scowled and walked passed him. "…You're forgiven… idiot."

You know how there's that little vein pop on those anime shows? Well imagine a big one on my head. "This is how you forgive a friend?" I demanded harshly. "Man, why are you so insulting?"

"Hn," he grunted with that smirk still painted on his face. Growling, I aimed a blow at his head, but he blocked it. "You should sleep."

With that, he let go and walked away. Being the childish girl I am, I stuck my tongue out at him and did the loser sign. I hate that guy.

Xxxxx

We waited outside early in the morning. Both the Wasabi and Wagarashi families were out here watching the runners. I know my opinions are bad, but I'll throw mine in here anyway. This is stupid. Sasuke woke me early in the morning for this and I'm what you call a morning person. At least no one's going to tick me off yet. It should go away… soon.

"Quit spacing out, it's about to start," Sasuke snapped whacking me on the head. Growling, I just stared at the clouds in the sky. Tilting my head, I felt a slight breeze towards us.

Running broke me out of my thoughts and I caught Idate running. On instinct, I followed along with my team. Watching closely, I saw our friend veer sharply to the left. With barely any objection, I followed. Notice I said barely; my only compliant was that we might have to run through the forest, resulted in me tripping. Woo-hoo, bring on the fireworks. …Do they even have fireworks here?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter. xD I'm pretty proud of myself for getting this far.


	32. Chapter 32

The Fallen

Chapter 32-Run!

I own nothing besides Hikari. And see bottom for some lame excuses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell is that guy doing?" Sasuke demanded. Shrugging, I just ran ahead and stayed near Idate. "Hikari!"

"Hey, savor the only time you'll see me quiet," I said with a smile. "I can keep up better too, because I've got the need for speed eh?"

Sighs followed my statement, but I kept running. Idate didn't even bother to turn to me. The wind blew through my hair and I loved every second of it. With all of this intense racing, why not enjoy it? Sure this is a mission, but I need to calm down from my early wake up call. Water and me isn't the best thing really. Heh, I guess that's what I get for being pyro.

We were running through a forest now, but it seemed out of place. Glancing at a tree, I kept on running. "Why don't you just stay with your buddies huh?' my client's runner asked me.

"I'm the only one that can keep up with you," I answered with a small smile. "Thing is, I'm still more rookish than those guys so I don't have too much experience. Funny thing is, I'm doing alright."

He fell silent and I did too. My eyes caught the same tree again. Skidding to a stop, I nearly tripped over my own feet, like I usually do. Or maybe it's because my ankle still hurts.

Scanning the area, I saw Idate make a hand sign. Ignoring it, I thought I heard a voice call out to me. Looking up, I saw Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto jump towards me and run towards Idate. A rope hung out and I was well just there. Sprinting towards them, I watched as Naruto jumped off of something a fall down. As that happened, the surrounding area turned into a cliff. Man, I really need help with my Genjutsu.

I instantly dashed over and helped pull Naruto up who help Idate. "You idiot Hikari," Sasuke sighed. Growling, I stood a ways off and listened to the bickering. With a hand, I drew a little invisible sweatdrop when no one was looking. Sasuke turned around and I just stood there impatiently.

"Can we save sob stories for later and get on with it?" I asked. Everyone stared at me and nodded. Sighing, I ran on ahead until Idate caught up and lead the way. We stopped at a boat house. Guessing what we were going to do next, I headed over to a boat. Water splashed up and I froze. …This is fantastic, I'll be on a boat, which is on top of water. "I hate this, a lot," I whined as everyone started to come over.

Something grabbed me and dragged me over to the boat. Growling, I lashed out but the grip tightened and I knew who it was once I was tossed into the boat. Popping my head to see over the wood, Sasuke was there smirking. Rolling my eyes, I stood up as everyone clambered on. We made our quick preparations as the wind picked up and blew through the sails. When I looked down at the water, I nearly puked and ran to the middle of the boat. Everyone was just staring at me like I was crazy. Tilting my head towards the water and that earned a chorus of sighs. Smiling sheepishly, I got up and looked ahead. The water rocked the boat and I stood up.

"Really Hikari, you should try to get over your fear of water," Sakura scolded as I looked at the blue substance with horror. Nodding I looked away and, instead, glanced up at the sky.

"Fear's a fear though," I pointed out with a small smile, "We all fear something."

Sakura's sigh echoed through my ears and I shrugged in response. If I sung 'A Pirate's Life for Me', I'd be lying. For one thing, this is a ninja's world and there's also the fact that there aren't any pirate ships. Man, I really need to stop spacing out for the love of Kami.

"Ibiki's alive?" I heard Idate exclaim. Finding interest in the conversation, I joined in.

"Of course he is, see this little mark on my forehead? Yeah, he threw a piece of chalk at me because I fell asleep during the first exam," I added in. Sakura scolded me as Naruto laughed. I held my hands up in defense. "What? I got bored and started to fall asleep… twice."

"Man, wish I got some sleep," Naruto said with envy. Sakura smacked him on the head and I burst out laughing. My blond companion just clutched his head and was yelling at me. Sasuke was just there and so was Idate. Classic moment brought to you by most of the members of Team 7.

The moment was broken by a single senbon needle. All of us gasped and looked to the side. Another boat was coming up as kunais with ropes pierced the side of the boat. My mind reacted and I went to where Sasuke was. "We've got to hold them off," I said. He nodded and ordered Naruto to cut off the ropes. Looking at the boat, I grimaced and held onto my gun. "Great, we have the Three Stooges on our tales again," I joked to myself. "We're facing the Ame Nin again."

On cue, bushins came up from the deck. It freaked me out like crazy but I didn't let it show just for the sake of it. Closing my eyes, I snapped them open a second later with my Nekogan. Scanning around, I analyzed the movements closely. These are illusions only so the real one is the only shinobi that can attack besides us. Now, where's the real one?

"Found him yet Sasuke?" I asked without glancing at my teammate. He nodded and I aimed my gun and tried to focus my chakra. I was too slow since Naruto already found him. Cursing silently, I still focused just in case. Good thing too since the clones became water clones. ….Lovely combo with me. With ungraceful reflexes I shot one to them done and went to attack the others with Taijutsu. "Die hard you clones!"

After awhile, I scurried near the water and tried to ignore it as more clones appeared. All of a sudden, black rain started to fall down from the sky. Catching some on my hands, I sniffed it carefully. It smelled really bad, like something died. Another thought followed that and my eyes hardened at my position. This was oil and oil is flammable, meaning, I can't use my Hetori and Sasuke can't use his fire jutsus. Looking at Sasuke, I spotted his hands and slapped my forehead. Look who's the stupid idiot now. Thankfully, Sakura stopped him before I would do it my own way. Hehehe my own way involves a very hurtful weapon.

Something whizzed through the air and I looked up to see an arrow coming towards us. "Damn," I cursed as I saw the fire. It hit the boat and the oil caught on fire. I shielded my eyes and jumped back. You know the bad thing about being on the edge? Well, I kinda forgot about that. Looking down, I closed my eyes and waited for the water to swallow me up. Nothing happened and I felt something wrap around my waist. Opening my eyes, I saw Sasuke gripping the edge of the boat.

"You're an idiot," he sighed as he tossed me on board. Scowling, I watched for more water clones. Sakura waved the middle part around and I ducked when it was five inches from my head. 'Course I make a little yelp as that happened.

"Watch where you swing that thing, kuso!" I snapped. By that time, I noticed that Idate had jumped ship and I knew what that meant; we'd have to follow him soon. After awhile, I knew it was time and I stared down at the water with pure horror. I'll blame Akira on this fear. …Okay, that's not helping one fucking bit. "Er, can't I just do something else?" I asked shakily.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed my waist. "Just make sure you do some work baka," he muttered as we jumped in. Taking in a deep breath and closing my eyes, I felt the cold water surround me. "Move!"

Reluctantly, I started to move my arm towards Nagi Island. Sakura was behind me, just in case Sasuke lost his grip and Naruto was on my other side for the same reason. When we were nearby, we stopped for awhile and tredded water. My body shook violently because of the cold water and my fear of really deep water. Sasuke's warm breath tickled my neck but I wasn't paying any attention to it. All of a sudden, I felt something pull on my leg. Taking in a huge amount of air, I felt myself go under. Shutting my eyes, I struggled against the hold without opening my mouth. On instinct, I started to kick put it wasn't going to do any good. I felt the water around my shifting as my teammates dived down to my rescue. When I felt my breath wanting to escape, I tried to get my hand free. Everything was starting to grow darker than it was and I didn't like it one bit.

Eventually, I started to lose my conciseness until I was lifted up towards the surface. Taking a huge thing of air, I opened my salt crusted eyes. Sasuke swam through the water towards the beach area. "It's going to be okay Hikari," I heard him murmur in my ear. He kept repeating that and I found reassurance in his voice. We pulled onto land and I felt him listen for heartbeat.

"I'm still alive," I forced out. Pain erupted through my right shoulder and I grabbed it in a hurry. Warm hands cupped my face and I saw Sasuke looking at me with worry. "Don't do anything perverted Hime Hentai."

"Shut up for once Hikari," he sighed as he removed my hand from my shoulder. A shudder passed through my body. My back arched up in pain as I started to shake violently. "Kuso," Sasuke cursed trying to hold me down.

"It hurts," I rasped out trying to hold still as the pain took over again. Sakura and Naruto rushed over and gasped at my writhing body. My eyes were shut tight as more pain erupted from my body. A dying sound escaped my mouth and rang through the air. "Damn it, just go and help Idate," I ordered through gritted teeth, "I'll find some cave and light a fire 'kay? I'm not a little kid so don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked me with more concern than ever.

"Yeah," I forced out, trying to get up. Everyone stood up and sprinted towards Idate. "Ngh, I'm so stupid but that'll never change but the looks of it. Now, to find that cave."

Standing up to full height, I limped towards the rock structures and scanned for a cave. Closing my eyes, more pain came and I fell down to my knees. Gripping my shoulder, I stood up and ran towards the structures. Blood dripped from my shoulder and gritted my teeth. "Damn," I cursed as I rushed into a cave. Slumping down against the wall, the blood streamed down my shoulder and onto the ground. "Geez, you become a ninja and you get creamed a few months after it. Such a great life."

Somehow, there was some wood in the cave and I did a couple of hand signs. On the tiger sign I murmured the Fire Torpedo Jutsu. After the fire lit the cave, I slumped further down with labored breathing. Footsteps made me look up and ready to fight. "Relax," I head someone say. I did so when I saw that it was just Sasuke and the others. "You okay?"

"If you count splitting pain and blood yes," I replied, my voice dripping with pure sarcasm. Sasuke rushed to my side and lifted up my shirt. Sure enough, there was a trail of my blood. "Kinda over done if you ask me."

"Why aren't you fainting?" Sakura teased.

"I faint at surgeries and the insides of people, not blood," I explained. "This is what I do when I see blood; 'hey look, its blood'!"

My serious teammate rolled his eyes and reached in my hip pouch. He took out some of the herbs and studied them and gave them to me. I took a whiff and indicated the dark leaf. Sasuke nodded and started to crush the leaf into the pulp. "To think you actually paid attention to the lesson," Sasuke mused twirling the kunai after he was done. Scoffing, I waited as he started to apply the pulp to my shoulder. On instinct, I flinched as I felt my mark acting up again. "Settle down," Sasuke ordered harshly.

"Ehehe, sorry," I apologized quietly, "I'm not the type that likes to stay still."

Sakura was tending to Idate and wasn't paying any attention and Naruto was well giving the tended Idate a lecture. Cringing again, I felt Sasuke wrapping up the wound. My skin felt hot with blood and a hand brushing against it. Glancing back, I saw Sasuke near my face. Before he could make his move, Naruto had his hand on Idate's collar, pulling him up. There were exchanges of people believe in you and all that crap. With a tilt of my head, I listened in more intently. Sasuke was doing the same and I had a quick thought.

"Does this mean we have to run?" I asked.

"Yes," Sakura answered, "Naruto's going to carry Idate on his back."

Grunting, I stood up as I pulled my shirt down. Wincing in pain, I gave a huge smile. "Well, you guys will need someone to help, just in case," I offered. Sasuke glared at me.

"No," he stated, "You're still hurt."

"Ah it's just a flesh wound Hime Hentai," I assured humorously, "It'll heal."

Before anyone could protest, I ran out along with Naruto and Idate. "If you die, I'll kill you!" I heard Sakura and Sasuke yell.

"I'll already be dead," I yelled back. …Wouldn't hurt if you died again?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm REALLY sorry about this late update. Everything's just been so hetic at home like us losing oxygen and having going out to buy a tree XD. I know, not realistic. Anywho, I'll post the Christmas special on my one-shot series 'Cherished' so if you wanna check it out, go ahead.

Happy Holidays everyone!


	33. Chapter 33

The Fallen

Chapter 33-Rage of an Uchiha; Seeing

Disclaimer: -.- Need I explain more?

Look at the bottom for the stupid excuse. I'm really sorry for not updating!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We ran through the rain with speed. Everything just blurred past me as we made our way to Todoroki Shrine. Trees danced through the strong wind and seemed to encourage us to go on. Funny thing is, when we reached the shrine, I didn't expect to see a bunch of stairs. Shaking my head in disbelief, I glared at the stairs. "You've got to be joking me," I demanded.

"Nope," Idate responded, "This is the way to Todoroki Shrine."

"When this is over, I'm going to find the people who made the stairs and kill them," I growled, starting the accent. Naruto laughed and ran past me. Being me, I didn't want to be outdone. Energy burst through me and I kept the same fast pace that Naruto had. After about half-way, I swore I was going to snap. "Man, you'd think they'd thought of the elevator," I finally snapped.

When we finally made it up, Naruto ran ahead with Idate. Leaning down, I caught my breath and felt sweat roll down my face. Good thing it stopped raining. Rain's cool and all, but it's a bit bad with wounds. My attention was brought back when Naruto was signaling towards me. With a sigh, I ran over to him and Idate. We started to run again and I wasn't really what you would call a happy camper. Where my patience came from, I don't know. Idate seemed to be well on his feet and I felt slightly relieved. Yay, I'm not the only sane one running! …Okay I'm not _that_ sane. Apparently, I'm stupid.

Suddenly, I skidded to a halt as we neared a bridge. "I'm not doin' it," I stated looking down, "No way am I crossing that bridge."

"Since when did shinobi get scared of water?" Idate taunted as he closed in on the bridge. Seriously irked, I wheeled around to tell him off, but I didn't have any time. Someone's chakra came into my mind and I took out my gun. "What's wrong?"

"There's someone out there," I answered quietly. Sure enough, an Ame Nin came out in front of me. On instinct, I jumped up and aimed my gun. Landing beside Naruto, I cocked my head to the side. "Man, haven't we had enough of these guys? So annoying."

The guy started laughing and it was scaring me. He started to rant on about trust to Idate and I wasn't getting a thing. "Can I pretend I know what's going on?" I muttered. As something entered my vision, I jumped away and landed somewhere else. Good thing I did, because senbon needles started to fly everywhere. "And I guess that'll leave me question unanswered."

"Hm, silver streaks and pale eyes," the ninja observed, "What an honor to fight a Kage."

I was about to retort when Sasuke and Sakura showed up. "Right on time, we were just about to get this party started," I greeted. Sasuke glared at me and I just started. "Sorry."

"Hn, it's that Aoi guy again," my raven-haired teammate commented. On cue, Aoi brandished a piece of metal. Deciding to keep quiet, I waited for my teammate to make the first move. That's when I noticed a sword-like light came out of the metal. Okay, I'm not getting it now.

I distracted myself by loading my gun with some senbon needles. "So it's true what the rumors said, the last surviving Uchiha is the weakest," Aoi insulted, "You don't deserve the name."

Snapping my head up, I saw Sasuke with a kunai. He was pushed back and slid towards Sakura. Something inside of me released my anger from its cage. Somehow, I was enraged be that insult. "SHUT UP!" I roared, "YOU SHOULDN'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Everyone was surprised by my outburst to say the least. Usually, I'd be calm and the joker. "Hmph, prove me wrong little girl," the Ame Nin taunted. To say the least, I got irked again.

In my rage, I put my gun away and activated Hetori. I wasn't totally blinded, but I wasn't really in control either. Pain erupted from my shoulder. Cursing under my breath, I got ready to charge. With rage filled eyes, I charged in with a scream. "HETORI!" I yelled. My arm came in contact with the sword. The bandages burned to the ground as ash. "Never insult my friends, you got that?" I hissed.

"Hm, you Konoha shinobi are all the same, pathetic and worthless," Aoi continued from earlier. Snarling, I felt the blade cut into my arm. "I've got to admit, a Kage is a bit more of a challenge than that Uchiha, but not by much. This generation is such a pity."

Suddenly, I flew back and hit the ground with force. Blood forced its way out of my mouth as I came to an abrupt stop. "HIKARI!" I heard everyone exclaim. Nice to know that everyone cares but this is ridiculous! Forcing my body up, I glanced up and saw Sasuke already charging with his Chidori. "Baka, get back here!" I snapped, "It's not going to do you any good!"

He didn't listen and charged right in. This is his first Chidori so he'll be fine, but knowing Heavy Baka, he's not going to give up so easily. Standing up, I felt a pain in my stomach. Then, a scream pierced the air and rang in my ears. Frantically, I looked at Sasuke and my eyes narrowed. Lightning came from the blade and surrounded Sasuke. In more fury, I sprinted towards them. Sakura followed as Sasuke was thrown onto the bridge. "Help Naruto, Hikari, I'll get Sasuke," Sakura ordered. Nodding, I dashed towards my blonde teammate.

Naruto was already up and wasn't all too happy to see me. "Scold me later," I heaved, clutching my stomach, "Let's just beat this guy up."

With a quick nod, I turned back around at the worst time. My eyes widened as the rope one of the ropes were cut, and my teammates plunged down to the rushing water below. Anger rushed out of me again and I nearly charged in. Something held me back but I didn't calm down. "You teme!" I snarled, "You heartless, d#ned excuse for a human being!"

"Calm down Hikari," Naruto ordered me quietly, "I'll help you defeat that guy."

Calming down, I tried to relax my tense body. Somehow, I felt a bit too light headed and fell to my knees. By that time, Naruto was already using his Kage Bunshin and attacking. Everything started turning different colors and I heard attacks and chakra. Taking in a deep breath, I heaved myself up and tried to focus. Dude, I think I'm going to faint. Growling, I took out some herbs and placed them into my mouth. The juice seeped into my mouth and I felt the bitter taste. Slowly, my sight was restored and I could see a bit more clearly. Aoi was twirling in the air, down to the rushing waters. Sprinting to the edge, I saw Sakura and Sasuke on a ledge.

"I swear I'm going to die of a heart attack," I grumbled. "You okay?"

"We're fine!" Sakura answered with her hands cupped over her mouth, "You guys beat that Ame Nin?"

"Mostly Naruto!" I called, "We'll get you guys up okay!"

"Baka, the race, you guys can come back for us after it!" my pink-haired teammate snapped. Putting my hand up in defense, I relayed the message back to Naruto and Idate.

"I'll stay," I decided as they came close to me, "You guys can make it without me right?"

"You sure?" Naruto asked me with concern. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Just because I'm a risk taker, doesn't mean I don't know when to restrain myself," I explained with a thumbs up. Idate smiled and they discussed how they were getting across. Now how to get those two up? I'm not that low on chakra but carrying Heavy Baka could be a problem. "Any ropes?" I yelled down.

"What are you doing?" Sakura demanded. Sighing, I took that as I no and looked at Idate and Naruto. When I saw them fly across on the rope, I whooped. "Why didn't you go?"

"You could say I wanted to help you guys," I answered with a shrug. Crouching down, lightning pierced the air. My body cringed as thunder followed. I risked a glance up and saw the clouds darkening over head. Ugh, why me?

As I stood up straight, more lightning flashed. Eheh, talk about stormy weather, now all we need is rain and hail and it'll the storm of the century. Sweet, it didn't happen. Okay, stop dawdling and find something to pull them up. "Who has a rope?" I asked. Sakura shook her head and looked down. "Chakra?"

I got a nod and I sighed. My chakra was just enough to get down and up once. A jump _might_ cause the ledge to crumble. Doing the average hand sign, I closed my eyes and focused my chakra. When I felt the chakra flow to my feet, I started to walk. At moments like these, I remembered when Sasuke said I had perfect chakra control. …I think he was wrong about that. Slowly, I got to the ledge and started to walk down. Heights were my thing, but there's the water to consider. Trying not to faint, I reached the ledge and collapsed. My held breath was released and I looked at Sasuke. Anger was etched on his face, even if he was unconscious. Forcing my body up, I focused more chakra into my feet for the accent. Sakura did the same and we lifted him up on our shoulders. Our feet were the only sound besides the churning water below us.

It was silent. Silence wasn't all that great for me, but this time, I think I'll let it shroud us for the time being. When we started to go up, I really wanted Heavy Baka to lose weight. One wrong move with the accent, we're going under, more than six feet might I add. …That would suck a lot.

We were almost there and I stayed focus, even with the extra weight on my shoulders. Literally might I add. Sakura was first up, so it was her job to haul him up. She did the taking and I did the giving. When he was finally up, I walked slowly and grabbed the ledge to pull myself up. Suddenly, I lost my footing and dangled over the ledge. Panic decided to siege me as I looked down at the water. Laughing nervously, I forced myself to look up to focus on the sky. Lightning pierced the sky again and I nearly fell when thunder rolled around. Gritting my teeth, I dug my toes in and climbed up. A hand reached out in front of me and I took it. The person hauled me up and I fell to the ground.

Looking up, I saw Sakura tending to Sasuke and worrying her little head over me. What really surprised me was that they were a couple feet away. Something tapped my shoulder and I turned my head. To my shock, sorrow, and happiness, Dan and Geoff stood there, barely visible. Both looked the way I last saw them, just cleaner. Their smiles were plastered on their faces and I wanted to cry at that moment. Standing up, a smile ghosted my face for a moment before frowning. How did they get here when they're dead? And how did Dan even get here if he died back on Earth?

"Doing great little sis," Dan commented in a ghostly voice. It was barely audible. "Sorry about never telling you about this place. Now, you're a ninja and I bet Kaa-san and Tou-san couldn't be and prouder."

"Don't worry about killing me… Hikari," Geoff assured me of my fear, "It had to be done. Keep that promise okay?"

All I could do was nod my head at them. They smiled even wider as a wind came and took them away from my pale gaze. Hey, they didn't even answer me questions. …Well I didn't ask from the shock so that should explain it. Tilting my head, I glanced back at Sakura who was looking at me with a worried expression painting her face.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," she pointed out, "Are you okay?"

"Define okay and I'll be fine," I answered, trying to sound upbeat. It's like the Sixth Sense or something because I've never seen ghosts in the past months and then all of a sudden, they just pop out of nowhere. Man, I think I'm going crazy.

Xxxxx

I looked at the boat with horror. There was no way in my life that I would go on that thing! "Can I take the longer route back?" I asked Sakura, "I'm still getting over the seasickness, the falling into the water, and my fear of water."

"Just get on Hikari," she snapped as she pushed me to. Gawking at her sharpness, I fell face first into the boat. Cursing under my breath, I stood up and watched as the medics put Sasuke down.

He sat up and got off to sit on the near the railings of the boat. His eyes held the same anger, distant, and cold look from the first time I've seen him. There was no trace of softness, happiness, love, or passion like the past few weeks. During this one mission, Sasuke Uchiha changed back again, locked deep within a cage of hatred. Then, Aoi's words drove through my thoughts and I gritted my teeth. When the boat started moving, I felt really sick again.

"Yo, where are the breaks on this thing?" I questioned as I nearly threw up. Idate's yelling brought me out of my misery and I looked up.

"Visit soon Hikari!" he yelled with a wave, "Sorry about earlier!"

"No problem," I yelled back with a forced smile. Everything almost went black, but I just slumped down and laid down. Clouds passed aimlessly before my eyes and I relaxed a bit. Dan and Geoff's faces were still etched in my mind. They helped me get up from the ledge and even talked to me for awhile, but how did that happen. When you're dead, you're dead. If you come back as a ghost, you're supposed to be transparent and go through things, not translucent and be able to help out a human being. Well, this is a different dimension and it's not normal so I shouldn't be complaining.

Glancing towards Sasuke's direction, I saw him glaring at Naruto viciously. That worried me, but I didn't even bother to talk to him. Just like the Land of the Waves, he would just insult me, hate me, and ignore me. It would just be a lost cause if I tried. Knowing him, he's just going to be all angst again. His gaze switched to mine and I attempted a smile. The gaze softened slightly, but not enough for my liking. They hardened again when he saw my bandaged arm from my Hetori. Not wanting to deal with this, I got up and walked near the edge. Bad idea.

My stomach tightened and I threw up what I have eaten earlier. Sakura rushed over and started to ask me if I was okay. All I could do was nod my head. She led me to Sasuke and forced me to sit down. Colors filled my vision as I put my head against the wood. Water was shoved in my face and I took it and chugged it down. When I was done, Sasuke just looked at me coldly.

"You doing alright Sasuke?" I asked with a tilt of my head. He didn't even 'hn' at me, just turned his head to glare at Sasuke. Some support that was. …What's going through his mind right now? Ugh, and we just through our argument!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bit sad if you could put it that way.

Anyway, a sky-diver fell from the sky and onto my computer, causing it to break and I had to get a new one. XD Not really, I was just busy with mid-terms and the holidays. It might take me awhile to update because I've been having a major writer's block. If you want to suggest something, go head, it'll help me a lot. Thank you for your patience and, again, I am truly sorry for the delay.


	34. Chapter 34

The Fallen

Chapter 34-Don't

See profile for disclaimer from now on. I'm too lazy to put it up. :P

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tilting my head intently, I opened the door to Sasuke's hospital room. Much to my utter dismay, he was still listless. Earlier today, I had been called to Tsunade's office for a small talk. It was nothing important, just going over somethings about the Kages and all that jazz. Personally, it didn't really matter to me. Sure some stuff needed to be cleared up but I just wanted to come here and see if he was okay. By the look of his face, he wasn't. Truth be told, I wanted to confront him, but when people are down in the dumps, they tend to use me as their snapping bag and it's not really that pretty.

Again, I tilted my head and decided to stand by the window. I had passed Sakura earlier and she said she was going to be buying food for the guy. Something tugged at me, but I ignored it as usual. Instinct just didn't come as natural anymore for some strange reason. Then again, I was always abnormal. "So, how are you feeling?" I blurted out and I kicked myself mentally.

Sasuke took a glance at me and went back to staring at the white sheets in front of him. Oh yay, he didn't snap at least.

Naruto's voice reached my ears and I saw Sakura's silhouette on the door. Tension rose in the air and I stiffened. Risking a glance, I saw that Sasuke had his hands clenched and shaking violently. Not the best time Naruto, not the best time.

By that time, Sakura had entered the room with a bag of apples, plates, and a knife. "Oh, hey Hikari, I didn't think you'd be here already," she greeted me.

"Hello to you too," I said as she started to cut an apple. Okay, more like peeling at the moment but oh well. Curse the habit, but I tilted be head to the side when she actually started to cut the apple.

"Here, you should eat," Sakura offered. Something flashed through my head and I nearly fell over when an ear splitting clang had danced into my ears. A gasp had brought me out of it and I looked up and wanted to hit something.

There was Sasuke Uchiha, with his hand up. "Dude, you just ruined a good meal," I stated and then, again, kicked myself. His death glare had settled on me and I returned with a semi-steady gaze. In truth, I was really scared. The guy sure is bipolar.

Naruto came in to the scene and I wanted to smack my forehead. Everyone always has such bad timing that it's getting a bit old. That's when Sasuke glared at Naruto. "H-hey Sasuke, what's with that look?" he asked. If that was me, I'd be yelling my bloody head off.

"Fight me," Sasuke demanded. Oh good Kami, he's still recovering and he already wants a fight. That boy is wrong in the head, I swear.

"What? You're still recovering," Naruto hastily pointed out.

"Just shut up and fight me," came the reply. Hey, at least he was straight forward about it. …Actually, he's always blunt so we'll just pretend I didn't say that last sentence shall we? Oh dang, just noticed his Sharingan just now.

"You think you saved me?" Sasuke continued, climbing out of his bed, "I don't care who that woman is, you shouldn't have brought her."

"Aren't you going a bit too far?" I cut in for Sakura. "This is a bit… sudden for someone who's still recovering, yo."

The two boys just stared at each other. "Heh, the timing couldn't be better," Naruto finally said, "I've been wanting to fight you for a long time."

"If you two don't stop, I'm gonna-" but Sasuke cut me off.

"Come with me," he said to Naruto. With that, he started to walk out the door. Ugh, so rude to interrupt an upcoming lecture. Naruto followed and I had to saunter after the two.

"Aren't you going to stop them Hikari?" Sakura asked me when I started to follow. When I looked at her, she recoiled. My gaze was distant, more distant than before, and I already knew it. "What's wrong?"

"If the fight gets too out of hand, I'll knock some sense into the two." I answered the first but not the second. She doesn't need to know what I currently have on my mind, it would probably make things worse than they already are.

Gracefully, I left the room and followed my two stupid teammates. Sense will just have to come and smack their heads together. That's what I told myself anyway, and it worked. The thought vanished though as I climbed the steps and saw them ready to fight. Everything seemed to fall out of place when I saw them. It was all out, not like the regular sparring sessions that I've come accustomed to. Their fists collided and they stayed that way for a split second. Sasuke aimed a kick and Naruto pulled away before it hit his arm. My eyes caught sight of the Kage Bunshin and true enough, a lot of Narutos appeared in front of my eyes. I felt Sakura beside me, worried as a mother hen.

For some reason, I could care less of my teammate; the fight was what I really wanted to pay attention to. The clones attacked Sasuke, but he hit every single one of them that came at him, causing them to poof into thin air and disappear. He was in a handstand, and he didn't expect the clones to come and kick him into the air. "U. Zu, Maki. Naruto Rendan!" I knew the chant well, much to my dismay.

Fire enveloped my sight and I knew this was going way too far. "Oh my gods, Hikari stop them!" Sakura screeched in my ear.

"Way ahead of you," I responded as I got ready to charge in. The fire had disappeared and I saw Naruto's Rasengan. I knew what was coming next but I didn't want to be right. Thing is, I was.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled. Chirping filled my ears and I screamed in rage at the fight.

Sakura was about to charge in, and I let her. The reason never came, but I ran after, willing to also risk my life for sense to come knocking at the two boys. It seemed that sense just didn't like them. For whatever reason, I still charged in blindly. Sakura was nearest to Naruto and I was nearest to Sasuke. From what I saw before, these two couldn't stop and they would be killing us. Someone was screaming in my head, but I foolishly paid no heed. It was the way I am. Closing my eyes, I waited for impact. There was impact but not at me.

"That was a bit more painless than I thought," I murmured, too afraid to open my eyes.

"You're not dead if that's what you're talking about," a familiar voice said none too lazily. Snapping open my eyes, I saw Kakashi, glaring at two of his pupils. "I thought you had more sense than that."

"Who said?" I asked bitterly, turning my head out of habit. More unknown reasons waltzed in. It's not every day that I don't feel like doing combats. People might think I'm sick or something. "I tried, trust me, but those two are thick-headed coconuts that don't want to be cracked."

After I said that, he disappeared to the top of one of the water towers. It was where Sasuke was. His arm seemed to have been stuck and it was out. Glancing at Naruto's side, I saw that it just had a dent, while Sasuke's was a more beat up. Sakura was crying and I decided to leave her to it. To me, it was just a bunch of unneeded water that wanted to go away not have to be dealt with. That's just me though.

Growling, I walked away from the scene. All of this was confusing me to no end and I needed a place to think until my brain started to hurt. My comrade called to me, but I just waved and kept on walking. Talking to Sakura wasn't on my number one list at the moment. She would start breaking into waterworks on me and that's something I don't need. Not at the moment anyway. It's just too hard to put up with at the moment with all of this drama.

Xxxxx

I sat perched on a tree that over looked part of the compound. It had a really good view of Sasuke's window. If something were to happen, I'd see it in an instant.

"Am I just being paranoid?" I asked myself, "The idiot has enough sense to overcome anything. Even temptation, I don't need to worry."

Looking up, I saw the clouds drift by and I closed my eyes. It was hard to let go of the old world, but I've found myself thinking less and less of it. Being here just healed some of the wounds from that place. Now, it's like I've always lived here my whole life. People here like me and have been nice to me, mean to me, or just flat out ignore me. The same from worlds away. Everything just has a different structure and I'm already used to it. Yeah, that's it. It's like the old home, just different. …Haha, I'm doing it again.

When I opened my eyes, it was already night. "Whoa," I said, "I think that's enough thinking."

Again, something started to pull at my mind, to actually to into my mind to see something. "Huh, Shadow has been quiet for awhile actually," I commented to myself. Letting myself go, I entered my mind. It was more like falling actually. Falling once again through the black abyss that was like a third home. It was somehow peaceful to be in this state.

**It's been awhile.**

Turning my head, I saw Shadow smiling softly at me. The scene changed and we stood side by side in the clouds. "So, where are we?" I asked a bit nervous, "Heaven?"

She turned to me and shook her head. **I'm not allowed little one; I'm a fallen.**

"Okay then, where are we?" I asked again. Shadow gestured to my right and I turned my head to look. I nearly fell over. Looking back at me was a much younger me. She didn't seem to even know I was there because she… er yeah, she seemed had distant eyes. "What is this?"

**Your past and your future dear one. When an angel looks into a child's eyes, you can see their pasts. You can only do this when we are in this situation, not in your waking world. **

"So, I'll be seeing myself again?" I questioned in awe.

**Sooner than you think.**

Looking back at her, she started to fade into the clouds and I was falling once again. Past and future? This has got to be one of those complicated mysteries.

"Yeouch!" I screamed, my pale eyes snapping open. I had literally fallen from my perch on the tree and onto the ground. Rubbing my poor head, I looked up and saw Sasuke staring at the window. Hastily, I scooted to the other side of the tree. He didn't seem to pay heed to my movements. A hand reached out and I braced myself. It moved down and I immediately knew what was happening.

Getting up, I started to run away from the compound. There's only one way out and I'm going to block him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just so you know I'm going by the manga because I don't feel like rewatcthing the episodes. Also, this would've been out on my birthday two days ago but I totally forgot. XD


	35. Chapter 35

The Fallen

The Fallen

Chapter 35-Goodbye

Kayzers, we're nearing the end of the story. –anime tears- I'd give it two to four chapters at the least. Man, all of your support makes me so happy. xD

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I waited by a tree. Sakura was also nearby, trying to talk the guy out of leaving the village. He wasn't here yet, but both of us knew that he what he was going to do. Personally, I don't know what even made me think of coming here. Maybe it was my lack of adventure I was experiencing at the moment. Or it could be something that has been tugging at mind since I arrived; I didn't want him to leave because I actually loved him. It _could_ be the reason, but I'm not one hundred percent sure yet. I mean, sure I have feelings for him but I don't think it's that strong.

"Argh, Hikari you're just pulling your own leg," I sighed kicking the tree. That's when I heard yelling. "Do I really think that long?"

Walking out I could see Sakura yelling at Sasuke, tears streaming from her emerald eyes. "She loves you and you're just going to leave her!" she screamed. If I would've known better, I would have run and supported her, but I didn't. "At first, I was jealous of her. The way you cared about her at the bridge just didn't feel right. After awhile, I somehow got over it."

Sasuke said something but I couldn't hear a thing. He started to walk my way. "If you go, I'll scream," Sakura threatened. Then, he appeared behind her and knocked her out cold. Before I could run out, he set her on a bench nearby and started my way again.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly walked out of the shadows, ready to confront the mad Uchiha. The 'tup' of my steps brought his attention and he looked at me. "Do I have to repeat what I just said to Sakura?" he asked in a none too friendly voice.

"You might need to," I replied in a dead tone. If this weren't the way it was, I would have had my sarcastic tone on, but it's not so it's not here. "What's all this nonsense about you baka?"

Sasuke's gaze hardened. "It's the dead of night, you should be asleep," he said bitterly.

"It's hard to sleep when one notices one's friend leaving," I responded, folding my arms. I noticed his backpack and my face fell. This guy is too serious.

"Go home, this doesn't concern you," Sasuke snapped before walking away.

That stung. Clenching my fists, I walked to him and turned him around so that we were looking eye to eye. "So, you're going to leave us and throw away everything you've accomplished?" I demanded. When he didn't answer, I tugged on his collar. "Are you?!"

"I'm done playing ninja with you guys and this village," he said. He waved his hand around. "This place cannot offer me the power I seek; it's made me too weak."

Those words made something boil deep inside of me. "You're too weak for giving in to the Snake Hag," I snapped, my voice gradually rising with each word. "All we've been through meant nothing to you? Even when we were younger? Is power the only thing you care for?"

He slapped my hand away and started to walk again. "The first two no, and the third… yes," Sasuke replied.

My hands fell limp to my sides and I felt a burning pain in my eyes. "Fine, I see how it is with your mind, all of that was an act then?" I demanded running after him, forcing myself in front of him. "Everything was a huge fat lie." Tears started to dance on my face and bit my lip before speaking. "You don't understand anything. You're just wallowing in self-pity that everyone from your clan was killed. 'I'm an Avenger and nothing more.' What is that?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He moved to walk around and I moved with him. "Why are you trying to stop me?" he snapped. I flinched slightly.

"You're stupid if you don't know," I whispered. "You've been blinded with power that you can't see the light that's been with you?"

He punched me square in the face, knocking me down. A hand entered my vision and he picked me up so that my feet barely touched the ground. "You're too worried," he murmured, pressing his lips to mine. I pushed him away after awhile and he dropped me. "I only have one goal and I don't care what happens to anyone else."

I looked up, tears freefalling from my face. I'm serious when I say I don't know why this guy has this affect on me. It's almost a curse. "Then go," I whispered. "If we mean nothing then go. When you get some sense knocked into that thick skull of yours, I'll drag you back here by force. It'll be soon too."

The tup of his footsteps came closer to me and hauled me up. He gave me one last swift kiss and I cried even more. When he pulled away, he had hit him square in the stomach and I could feel my world descending into the abyss again.

The black abyss was calling to me and I obeyed it. It needed me and I didn't intend to leave it behind right now.

Xxxxx Normal

The raven-haired boy watched as his friend fell the ground. Grunting, he picked her up and laid her beside a tree. A soft wind made some leaves and petals dance around him and the girl. Nothing passed through his dark eyes as he turned to walk away. Remembering something, he retrieved a kunai and threw it at the tree. It hit it with a loud 'clank' as he walked away. The gates were wide open and he departed his home. Looking back one last time, he shook his head. _Goodbye _was his very last thought to the girl before he went on his way.

Leaves danced as a breeze became a bit stronger. In a swirl of leaves, Sasuke Uchiha was gone. Hikari lay on the ground in a deep slumber with a kunai above her head, a silver tear hanging from it. Another breeze swept the area and a transparent figure could be seen weeping beside the girl. The figure was a man in his forties with silver hair. Soon, he was replaced with a woman in her thirties, standing solemnly above her.

"Is her heart still whole after that?" she asked herself before looking up and embracing the moonlight. Bit by bit, she defragmented into thin air.

The two girls lay peacefully in their spots of their last stand as the night wore on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I really have no idea why, but this chapter reminds me of '7 Days to the Wolves' by Nightwish. OO And yeah, I'm sorry for not updating, I've been busy with school lately. –sweapdrops-


	36. Chapter 36

The Fallen

The Fallen

Chapter 36-Follow

I've got the chapters written out so I'll wrap this up and get this off of my chest. Not that I don't like this, it's just hard to deal with this unfinished.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hikari's PoV

Something nudged my side and a voice was yelling my name. I let out a groan and attempted to open my eyes which worked actually. Faint sunlight hit my eyes and I blinked. "Oh my god Hikari!" a high voice yelled. Soon my vision was flooded with pink hair and had to gasp for air. Sakura was hugging me too tight and man did it hurt. "He's gone, I'm so sorry," she cried. The reality hit me of what happened the night before. Sasuke had left us for Orochimaru and I had failed to convince him to stay. Grief flooded me as I managed to get Sakura off of me and finally manage to sit up. When I got a good look at her, I saw that she had been crying for awhile. "I swear that I did everything I could to stop him…"

I waved a hand to tell her to stop. "It's okay, we all tried," I said, standing up. In doing so, I felt a pain in my gut and I fell against the tree that was behind me. Sakura was still crying and I sweatdropped. She just doesn't know when to stop does she? "How'd you wake up?"

"Some Chuunin came and they're going to Tsunade-sama to tell her about Sasuke," she hiccupped. All I could do was grunt in sympathy. Not much of it though, since I need to save some for other people. You'll never know you'll need it.

Breathing steadily, I put my head against the tree and looked up. It was hard, knowing that this place was so unpredictable that so many things could happen only in a couple of months, which everything could just fall through your fingers like that. "I'm going to think for awhile," I said to Sakura, standing up to walk to the gates. Maybe looking at it wasn't such a good idea.

Just looking at it, I could see the picture of him leaving, walking away from this life. Odd on how some people can just leave like nothing happened. Looking back at Sakura I sighed and went to comfort her. Not that it was something I needed to do, I just needed to confide with another girl. "The baka," I muttered, wanting to kick something.

"He really left us," she murmured, "He actually left us."

"Yeah," was all I said, sitting beside her. Nothing here to see people, just walk away.

Footsteps made me turn and I saw Izumo coming our way. "Hikari, the Hokage would like to speak to you," he said to me.

I looked back at Sakura and she just gave me a shaky smile. She just did an away gesture and I followed Izumo, who was already walking away. He was a Chuunin yet he was one of Tsunade's assistants. Poor guy must get bored working for a drunken, old lady like her. I'd kill myself if I found myself being a personal assistant.

We walked quietly to the tower and I didn't breathe for awhile. It was more of one minute, but that still counts as not breathing. My mind drifted to the events leading up to this one moment and I sighed. Coming here from Earth just didn't make any sense. How did they even know that place _existed_? By the look of things, technology is lacking here and there aren't any scientists to even study alternate universes. Then there was how anyone could even go back and forth.

Soon, we arrived and I was forced to knock on the door so I was broken out of my rant. When I heard a 'come in' I opened the door and stepped inside of the room. As usual, paper work was stacked up everywhere. Smacking my forehead, I went to stand in front of Tsunade's desk. She had a hard look on her face and I bit my lip slightly. When Tsunade-san's serious that means this isn't going to be a conversation I'm going to like, but going to have to listen to anyway. The sun was starting to rise and I looked to the side slightly.

"As you know Sasuke Uchiha has left the village," Tsunade started.

"Obviously," I stated, but not with my usual tone.

"A team is being assembled, but I don't want you to be part of it Hikari," she continued, like I didn't interrupt her at all. Before I could even think of protesting she started to speak again. "You've already tried, but you can try again later. This isn't your place to do anything now, its Naruto's turn now."

"Couldn't I …watch?" I asked pleadingly.

Tsunade thought about it for a minute before replying, "No. Even though you are a Kage, you don't even know some of jutsu that are learned at your age. Uchiha already knows his fire techniques and can master his Sharingan more easily than your Nekogan."

I wanted to protest badly against this one, but I already knew that it was true. From what I've read, the Nekogan has different colors of mastery and I was on the third, but it's supposed to down grade due to my lack of experience. Actually, Kakashi was wrong when he thought that I could bring enemies into my past; it was the last stage. Maybe reading was paying off for once, but then again, it was too much sometimes and not wasn't the time to be laying off.

"True, but I could at least do something!" I protested. "I'll leave everything to Naruto! If he looks like he's in trouble, I could be a distraction and help him recover a bit and if something goes wrong, I'll just-"

A hand came up to signal me to stop my ranting and shut up and listen. "Too many things can ruin this and you may be one of them," Tsunade said firmly. "I have faith in Naruto and everyone that Shikamaru is taking with him, even if they are mere Genin. You, I have faith in, but you lack experience that everyone else has."

"But…" I trailed off, knowing that she was true.

"I said you couldn't be part of the team," she continued, making me look at her with more irritation that I usually had around her. "Anyway, you are dismissed, but if you have any preparations, you should do them now. Oh and try not to be seen. Even thought Kages are usually notorious, it's safer to keep most things hidden."

"Uh, okay," I said, sliding towards the door. Can people ever talk straight in this world? It's not that hard, just say, 'oh you can't go with them,' and then go on and on about useless stuff.

Going on my merry way out, I began to reflect on my adventure so far. How it always seemed like this was all a dream, and that I would wake up back home and find out that I've slept in again. Strange on how I still have that habit. Kicking a rock as I walked towards the compound, I stopped dead. The rock bounced awkwardly away and I just stared at it. Conversations were whirring in my head and I nearly made myself run into the nearest wall. Stupid I am, so I am not smart. People usually talk in riddles because they usually have a hidden meaning. So hidden, yet so obvious, a deaf person could figure it out and be out of a blind person's sight in seconds. …Okay, bad metaphor, but it works.

Looking around the village, I realized it was really early. Not many people would be awake and no one would really miss me if I did do something drastic. …Okay maybe some people would, but no one really checks the compound anymore. Realizing the opportunities, I took a last sweep of

Picking up speed, I ran into the compound and burst into the house that Sasuke and I slept in. Not bothering to take off my shoes, I sprinted to my room and started to find my weapons. If I don't hurry, I don't think I'll catch up with them. After putting my regular pouches on, I glanced at the sword that Sasuke had given to me and I walked over to it. Looking over it, I shrugged before setting it down. As I walked out the door, I took one last glance at it. I wouldn't need it yet.

Xxxxx

The gates were wide open and no one stood there. That was a good thing, but also a bad thing. Good because no one would see me sneak out the friggin' big gate, bad because the team already left. Sighing heavily, I let my feet sweep the ground before I headed off to the somewhat unknown. Scent was easy to find, but with so many, it's a wonder I didn't run into any trees. Well, I haven't taken ten steps yet, but I'm assuming that would happen since this is me we're talking about. With my awesome ninja skills nothing can go amiss. Notice the obvious sarcasm in that last statement.

Sighing, I finally followed the scents into the woods. If I took my sweet, sweet time, I wouldn't run into the team and maybe help out with the others if they got left behind. It's a thought anyway. Looking at the sky, I could just tell it was going to be sunny. Obvious really since there aren't many clouds in the sky. …Oh great, I'm ranting again.

Faint yelling reached my ears and I panicked. It wasn't anyone in my age group, and they sounded a lot older than what one of us could reproduce. Thinking quickly, I ducked behind and bush and crouched down low. A twig was poking at my leg, but I tried my best to keep quiet and not move. Feet came into view and I felt beads of sweat start to produce on my forehead. This was a team of Jounin on a mission, but they were hurt. …But from what? My scent wasn't really working due to my earlier panic and I wanted to hit the ground. Maybe I should panic but they look really occupied.

Shaking my head, I listened closely. I could already tell one of them was Shizune because… I could just tell from the feet. The others were Jounin I didn't recognize but I knew one of them smelled familiar, or it could just be me. None too gracefully, I moved forward with a soft 'oof' to get a better look. One of the injured ninja was Genma. Taking in a breath, I looked to see that he was badly injured. I wanted to scream out, but I bit my lip and lay there as quietly as I could. If I could catch the conversation, then maybe it could help me in the long run. I couldn't recognize any of the other Jounin since I don't interact with them.

Blood was everywhere and I bit my lip. This wasn't good. Sasuke didn't just leave by himself, he had some others with him and I'm going to need to find them soon and fast. Maybe even hold them off for the retrieval team to catch up. With a silent sigh, I left my hiding spot and dashed through the trees. It wasn't much of a quiet exit, but it would work and satisfy some people. Some not all, since most are quite picky when it came to stealth, but we can't all be perfect now can we? Didn't think so.

The wind was rushing past me and whipped my hair behind me as I jumped from branch to branch. I moved as quickly as I could, but slow enough not to catch any traps if they were any. Then again, I suck at this. I'm just one of those people that think up things as stuff goes on. This is no exception.

I suddenly stopped at a tree when I saw an arrow. It was for people who got left behind from the team, but who would want to do that? Looking down, I saw a battle field with torn trees all around me. That was the first time I realized that there were less trees than there were supposed to be. Well aren't I a big light bulb of smartness. Notice the sarcasm in the last statement.

Torn in two, I chose to investigate so I jumped down and took a quick sweep of the area. It all looked destroyed beyond repair. Turning my head and investigating the scene, I took in a deep breath. To my left were two bodies, and one was familiar. Rushing over, I jumped over a seemingly dead one and rushed to the tree. Chouji lay at the tree, breathing hard. Rushing over, I put a hand into one of my pouches. Some herbs were in there, but I don't think this is what he'll need.

"Chouji!" I cried out as I skidded to a stop. His face looked tired and there were scratches everywhere. "Are you okay? What happened?"

He opened his eyes slightly and smiled. "Y-you shouldn't be here Hikari," he breathed out. That wasn't the answer I wanted, but at least he was talking. "It's all over for me though."

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Looking back at the other body, I only confirmed that they were fighting and that the other guy was an Oto nin. My history of this place wasn't great so I didn't understand anything. Akimichi was a clan and I knew nothing about them. The only thing I know is that each clan is special in their own way and have different techniques.

"I don't care," I muttered. Every breath looked strained and it hurt me to see someone suffering and I couldn't do anything about it. Herbs won't help, it's actual first aid that he'll need and I couldn't provide that if I tried.

His breathing only quickened and I bit my lip. The herbs I had only stopped bleeding not save lives. Gritting my teeth, I stood up and let a tear fall down my face. "I'm sorry Chouji," I murmured, "I can't do anything."

Cruel and as heartless as it seemed, I left the scene. For one thing, I bet that some medic nins have been dispatched by now since it's probably ten or maybe even eleven. How would I know? Time wasn't one of the lovely things that I could have and enjoy. Sighing, I continued my trek with a heavy heart of leaving Chouji behind. Hard was a personality, but tender was a heart. Funny on how that doesn't show sometimes.

Emotions were useless. The thought just made want to puke. Without emotions, we were just empty shells that did the biding of everyone that was higher than us. Was there even a high enough rank emotions were needed? So many rules and we break them anyway. Rules were things that were there to break and I'd say we were doing a pretty good job of it.

Trees whizzed by and I personally got tired of the trees looking the same. I followed the arrows and thought about how the others might have been left behind because of a fight they literally took for the team. All of the sacrifice… was I really cut out for this? Death is hard to deal with, but here, you'd think it was a hobby to watch someone die in front of your eyes. It hasn't started with me yet, but with some others, it's happened over and over again. Genin were even sacrificed like crazy. What was the gain of using us like tools that could be thrown away? Haku was like that, yet sh- he did it so willingly. Others, like Naruto, don't like it and want to find a way to stop all of this useless bloodshed. Wars, battles, conflicts, it's worse than things that I could've imagined. Horrible as it was, it's the reality we unfortunately live in.

My thoughts were broken when I came across a field of bones. I stopped dead and looked around me. Death was far far behind me from my comrades and there was still none here, but sickness. Taking in too much, I walked to a bone and touched it. The top was sharp, but there were bones sticking out of it. If I was careful enough, I could make it across.

It took time, but I was able to make it through without much suffering. When I finally got across, I ran through the woods and was met with utter darkness. Great time to be scared of the dark, but I was anyway. Everything was dark and I looked around, walking slowly. After a few minutes, I saw light and shielded my eyes. I heard blows being exchanged and I ran out ahead. Sasuke and Naruto were battling it out. With any luck, I'd go unnoticed. There was Chidori and Naruto's other attack and I watched with horror as Sasuke charged towards our teammate with the intent to kill.

Something was holding me back from interfering and I knew I shouldn't. This was their world, their fight, their friendship that was being tested, not mine. Watching as blows and words were exchanged, I waited for the outcome. Waiting was probably the only thing I could do and was meant to do. Interfering was an insult to anything I believed in. Even a smartass comment was unneeded at the moment like this. Vital the things I was seeing because it could play a part in my life in the future. Who knows, maybe the outcome of this was good, but it could always turn for the worst. Whatever I was hoping for, I already knew that Sasuke's mind was made up; he would Konoha for Orochimaru. If blows and words won't convince him, he's lost.

People… love… friendship… it's all being tested right here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, I let her go, but I'm not letting her interfere. I'm just too lazy for that for one thing, and the other, well, I actually liked how I formatted this XD


	37. Chapter 37

The Fallen

Chapter 37-End

Last official chapter of the story. It's a bad habit of mine, but I cannot drag on something for too long, it always bothers me. --

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing here wasn't what I would pick willingly, but varieties of choices do suck these days. All I could gather is that Naruto now sees that Sasuke does want to kill him. Then intention is unknown to me and I really don't want to know the outcome. Death could be the outcome, but then again, so is succeeding in the retrieval mission. As I looked back at my early memories of this place, I remembered how isolated Sasuke was. Us, being Team 7, we broke the barrier and he started to let people in, and he opened his heart to me by the looks of it. His best friend though, was Naruto, our hyperactive ninja that always fought for what was right. He always came through, surprising us with so many things. Becoming Sasuke's best friend was probably one of best things that's happened to him. Now, that reality was breaking right in front of his eyes.

My thoughts started to focus on the fight and I noticed that Sasuke literally made a hole in Naruto. Gasping, I nearly threw myself off the head I was on. There was blood everywhere on the water and on the bodies. Sasuke's hand held onto the collar of Naruto's jacket and the other was ready to choke him. A hand of my own went to my throat to massage it. It was in danger at one point in time, but it wasn't as bad as this. Gripping my shirt, I watched the scene unfold in front of me. Being so helpless… it was something I didn't like to feel, but I would have to.

Out of nowhere, Naruto's hand gripped Sasuke's and threw him a few feet in front of him. Red chakra burst from my blond teammate's body and I had my mouth open. In one of my history lessons that I actually listened to, the Kyuubi was sealed within Naruto. Its chakra would sometimes seep through and help Naruto when the need was great enough. Next, I finally saw it for the first time and I widened at how huge it was. Pure chakra was seeping from it and I felt the scent of raw power hit me. It was so strong that I was now in a sitting position, ready to fall at anytime.

By now, words were being exchanged, but not for long. Naruto had dashed forward and began to attack Sasuke with his newly acquired power of the Kyuubi. Everything was happening so fast because I found them underwater one moment and then above water the next. Geez, make up your minds on where you want to fight! That thought was a bit useless since I think they're going to be fighting topside now, but still.

Sasuke was thrown into the cliff and I was glad that they didn't notice me yet. They were talking again and I didn't like it. When people fight and they talk, it's usually something very important and I can't interfere. Wind would have been a nice reassurance, but there was none, just the sound of rushing water running through the air. Yelling reached my ears and when I started to focus on them, Naruto was thrown off of Sasuke and both were standing, looking at each other with different emotions. Inference, but that's what usually happens. I should know something about that stuff anyway.

They were just looking at each other and some words were exchanged, but I couldn't hear anything. Obviously, they're across this valley thing. Plus, that stupid water isn't helping me since it's gushing too loud! Shouldn't yell at it though, it could attack me and make my presence known, which I really don't want. We all know why. Me being found out will unlock a chain reaction of events that will make things worse and it'll all be my fault for coming and following on this mission and leaving someone to die. Yep, no guilt there.

Shaking my head, I focused on the fight again. It was crucial to gather information. Heh, one of the ninja rules and I'm not supposed to listen to the rules. Oh well, no one needs to know about this. "Whoa now," I said when I finally broke out of my reverie. Sasuke didn't have his forehead protector on, but he just put it on. Naruto did say that's how one fights when you admit the other is strong when you didn't have it on in the first place. High honor there having an Uchiha openly admit your strong. They continued to fight and I just shook my head.

Everything started happening so fast that, one moment Naruto looked like he could do something, but here's Sasuke, with the Sharingan. At its third stage, you can predict the enemy's movement before they make it themselves. Not something I'd like to fight with at the moment. Naruto was punched into the water and I crawled closer the edge of the head and looked at the surface of the water. They were on the surface o fthe water now and I looked at the area with some horror. Someone was stronger than the other, but I don't know whose stronger; a good friend, or my the one that stole my heart.

Then red chakra surrounded Naruto and started to form a body around his. It followed his whole body shape, adding fox like features. Demon features anyway since foxes don't have claws like all that and other features. Next, he was all fours, growling slightly. I'm betting he still has control over everything he's doing. He isn't a demon, he can become the demon, and he has a demon inside of him, but the is Naruto all the way. Willpower should override power, or at least I hope so in the least. Power isn't everything.

When Naruto attacked, it was obvious my Uchiha 'friend' was dodging, but the chakra seemed to be acting on its own. When Sasuke did a fire technique, the chakra protected Naruto like a second shell or skin. If this wasn't vital, I would've said 'I wanna have that!' but this isn't the time for anything. The chakra extended and made a long arm that extended to Sasuke who was a good distance away. Everything and anything can happen here in this battle. Maybe, just maybe, I should interfere, but this still isn't my battle, not my world yet.

Sasuke was tossed to the wall and I watched as the dust and debris settled. The chakra arm was still around him and I watched as he was pulled towards Naruto and punched again to the wall of the cliff. When everything was settled again, Sasuke was transforming. I gasped. It was the curse mark working it's so called magic and here I was, not doing anything. Gripping my arm, I watched and shook my head at the transformation. He looked so wrong, so… evil. His hair was grayish, silverfish and grew longer and I watched as his skin turned a different color. My view was bad, but it's hard not to see the transformation from this view.

Naruto tackled him and hit against the walls at least three times before stopping at the leg. Next thing I knew, he was tossed to my side and I saw Sasuke with a wing in the shape of a hand. Another soon emerged and I almost felt sick. The way it emerged just did not look right and I bet it didn't sound right either. Oh the horror of this scene in front of me. Soon, I realized I couldn't see Naruto. Was he okay? Was he hurt or nearly dying? They talked louder now and I heard what this place was called. The Valley of the End. The ending of two great people who founded Konoha since I recognize one dude.

Soon they both flew at each other; Sasuke with his Chidori and Naruto with his Rasengan. Where that knowledge came from… I must've heard it and not have listened but something told me that was what his new jutsu was called. As they came near a clashing point, I was disappointed to see that I could do nothing to help. Even if I did jump, I wouldn't make it in time and see everything through. Then, it came. The clash was big enough and I could see the chakra. It made itself into a sphere and I bit my lip. It was purple and growing bigger and bigger. I jumped to the shoulder and looked down as it grew and started to slowly turn white.

My breath was caught in my throat. It looked so sci-fi yet it happened here. The white light was forming like a cube I've seen in the Transformers movie when it was the All Spark when it shrunk. I found myself caught in it and I shielded my eyes. We floated there and they were in their forms. When I looked at myself, I was in my angel form and I looked at them with my eyes starting to tear up. We soon transformed into when we were kids and I was part of the circle. Widening my eyes, I watched as they joined hands and smiled at each other. They turned their heads at me and smiled bigger. Both of them didn't look surprised that I was here. Was this for real or a dream?

Uncertainly, I put my hand ontop of theirs and smiled softly at them. It all ended too soon. More white light hit me and I found myself crying over Naruto's body. The sun faded away, as if signaling the end of his life. Tears came and I gripped his jacket. When they clashed, the Chidori must have hit his chest. Looking up, Sasuke was standing above us with a stoic face. No emotion was on his face and I just shook my head.

"So this is what you are," I murmured between tears. As I said this, he headband came undone and fell to the ground. It looked slow, but it was how because how I was seeing things.

"Naruto… Hikari," he started. He repeated the sentence again and I cried harder. Rain started to fall and that mixed with my tears.

In a flash, I felt Sasuke fall to his knees and look over Naruto's peaceful face. I wanted to yell at him, tell him how stupid he was on killing his best friend and betraying the village, betraying me with no thankfulness of helping him with everything. Everything seemed down wrong and I cried even more. They just wouldn't stop coming and nothing wanted me to stop. A hand stroked my cheek and I cried more. If I listened close enough, maybe I could hear some words of remorse. The feeling soon left me and I looked up to see that he was gone. With all my frustration, I screamed, letting everything out. The pain of losing Geoff, Dan, my family, my friends, and now the person I thought I could love forever and never leave.

Footsteps entered my hearing and I looked up to see Kakashi and Pakkun with him. "He's gone Tou-san, he's gone," I choked out. He walked over to me and looked down sadly. "There was nothing I could do, something stopped me but-"

A hand stopped me and I complied. Looking at everything that was happening around me, I wasn't surprised that things turned for the worst. Pakkun gently nudged me and I moved away and let Kakashi pick Naruto up. "You did good kid," the dog said. "Someone like you, I though you would've stepped in, but you didn't. You knew it wasn't your fight."

I petted him absently. My crying stopped and there were some leftover tears on my face. "When will it be my fight?" I asked him when I stood up straight.

"Soon Hikari Kage, but not now," Kakashi said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okey, last actual chapter but there is an epilogue to this. Eheh, overdid myself with the detail here I think. (okay maybe not) but it's more description paragraphs and not just dialogue. Thank you all for your support. I love you all.


	38. Epilogue

The Fallen

Epilogue-Nowhere but Out There

Okay, FINAL CHAPTER!

Before anything, I'd love to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted the story. It sucks since I changed my style so many times. –sweatdrops- Plus, my updates were ack, but I'll do better next time. And if you want me to alert you on the sequel start, you have to be on the fav list since I don't want to pm people twice about the sequel.

On to the story!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been a few months since the retrieval mission and there were failed missions after. Disheartening as it was, I tried to stay upbeat. Naruto participated in most of the missions that might have some significance while just hung back. I was only talking with Kakashi and Tsunade-san these past months. My plans were simple really; I'd go train like everyone else and come in time for the Chuunin Exams. Unlike Naruto, I wasn't traveling too much. Just to the Flame Village and maybe find a secluded place to call 'home' for a good while. Training was to be done. Since the team already looked like they were busy, I thought 'why not busy myself too'. So, I find myself packing my things.

Sakura was training with Tsunade here, Sasuke went to Orochimaru, and Naruto's going to be with Jiraiya for the next two years or so. Well, Sasuke isn't coming back but still. I had no one to train with, but it's really for the best. It's high time I discover more things about myself and find my own definition of home. Maybe I've found it, but I just don't want to admit it, I'm difficult that way.

Sakura and the others know of my plans and don't want to see me go off alone. Haha, so concerned now when they weren't before. Makes me feel loved and makes my heart flutter with false joy. False since I only love these guys like family. Nothing more, but I do love some people less than others for reasons that I shall keep to myself. Asides from my team, I've made good friends with some of the other Genin (and our only Chuunin for now) in our age group. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba have taken a special place with Naruto as older brothers. Chouji mainly since I had to leave him behind and all that crap during the retrieval mission. Nice as it was, I needed to improve myself in a number of ways.

For one thing, at least work on my Ninjutsu since I'm already failing at it. My gun is lost, so I might as well learn to use another weapon and get on with life. Another thing was to look up my family history along with my village history. My Nekogan already lowered a stage. It sucks, but it was only purple those times since Shadow willed it, but now, she wants me to do stuff on my own. This leads me to one final goal I have as of now; get Shadow out and send her home if possible. She said it wasn't and that I would have to die for that to happen. Heh, suck a lovely thing to say to someone when they're trying to help. The only good thing is that she seems farther away and I keep saying that she is going to back without me having to die. Okay rant, but still, it could happen.

People are trying to convince me not to leave, but I need to. All of the drama stuff here is getting to me and its all ick now. Haha, nice way to put it too. Anyway, it's really because of the reasons I've already explained. Plus, I _really _need to get out of the village and just do some exploring. It's been so boring that it's starting to kill me. Actually, I'm leaving soon and I'm going to miss everyone, and I mean everyone, like crazy.

"Where will you go?" Sakura asked me while I was still packing, "You can't really go anywhere without someone else to guide you."

"Yeah, but I'll be around," I replied. I didn't answer her first question since I already told her four million times. Actually, I never told her, but I don't her to hunt me down and drag me back to Konoha. That would just plain suck.

"You didn't answer my first question!" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, the person you are trying to reach is unavailable at the moment, please go and come back later," I sighed like I was out of breath. Packing wasn't easy when someone was endlessly hovering over you. I was leaving in a few hours. Geez, Idate said he'd pick up too which sucks. Personally, I hate it. Boys picking me up made me feel so stupid and helpless, and the dude isn't even a shinobi.

"Ugh, HIKARI!" Sakura shrieked, hitting me square on the head. Oh great, I won't be able to think because of her.

"Let a person be able to think please," I yelled, clutching my head. And here is a typical moment if this were someone else.

Xxxxx

The gates were open and I had only a few people say goodbye to me. At least this isn't a party or I'd go all Hetori on them. Sob stories are one of the things I really don't need at the moment and it'll make me change my mind on a few things. Sighing, I hugged everyone that came up to me. Kakashi was the last and Idate was waiting a few feet away, talking to Naruto.

"So, you'll be okay kid?" he asked me, ruffling my hair, "No running back and crying on me?"

"Uh no," I said walking away very slowly, "you're giving yourself too much credit Tou-san."

He laughed and pulled me into a bone crushing hug that cracked at least some bones. Come on, this guy's a Jounin here and I have no power over him. Geez, someone or something save me. "Oi! Leave the girl be Kakashi, we don't want her dead," Anko yelled out. My savior. Kakashi let me go and I breathed in and out slowly, watching as Anko approached. As she did so, I could see that her belly was a bit bigger. Yep, she's pregnant with Tou-san's baby and my younger sibling. "C'mere kid," she said to me with open arms.

I walked up to her and hugged her gently. "I'll miss you Kaa-san," I said. Fitting since she and Kakashi are well… yeah.

"Do good kid and make us proud," she said to me.

Nodding my head, I walked back once she released me and I looked back at the few people that came to see me off. Sakura gave me a healing kit that I should know how to use (I don't, I only know herbs), Shikamaru was being 'troublesome' and didn't give me anything but an awkward hug, Kiba gave me some food pills, and Chouji gave me chips, which I hugged him for. Everyone else gave me some blessings and whatnot. It made me happy just to see them. Naruto didn't give me anything since we're heading for the Flame Village together before we part ways. At few days at the latest in the village before moving on.

"You ready guys?" Idate asked me and Naruto after they were done talking.

"Let's go before I break down in tears and drown the whole village," I said looking back at everyone. They rolled their eyes and waved us off as the four of us started walking. Dumb Jiraiya probably wants this since I'm a girl and he loves 'research'.

"So, where are you going after a month or so?" Naruto asked me once the village was out of sight.

Looking up at the sky, I smiled and looked at the four males that were currently behind me. "Nowhere but out there," I replied, pointing straight ahead onto the road.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, crappy ending. .; The sequel will be up… personally, I don't really know. –sweatdrops- It might take me weeks or months to figure stuff out, but I might just hop on right to it and write the chapters and stuff. There will be surprises and twists.

Stuff to do with the story (future works to the story):

The sequel will be called How to be a Ninja 101 and will be in a different format than this, but will switch back. I just want to do something different and broaden my skills in writing.

I might be doing a little project. A 'what if' thing if you will. Notice the word **might**. If I do it, it'll be Hikari replacing Sakura and me twisting the whole plot to my liking and maybe switching pairings, or keeping them same. I'll update/work on that if I get stuck on Ninja 101. Anywho, those are my announcements and I guess I'll catch you guys later!


End file.
